Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo
by Lais.Potter
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse que esta total e completamente apaixonada pelo melhor amigo?
1. Prólogo

O que você faria se descobrisse que esta _perdida e completamente_ apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo?

**1°** Você entraria no estagio de negação; negaria ate seu ultimo fio de cabelo que você não se apaixonou por ele.

**2°** Tudo que você ver ou sentir ira lembrá-lo.

**3°** O menor dos gestos dele será interpretado como um sinal de afeto bem maior do que originalmente é.

**4°** Seus estudos irão por água abaixo, pois não conseguira se concentrar em nada.

**5°** Suas bochechas arderão com um simples toque de pele. Suas pernas vacilarão sua barriga dara voltas...

Enfim, se você passar por esses cinco estágios pode ter certeza: você esta _perdida e completamente_ apaixonada por seu melhor amigo.

Você deve estar se perguntando como seu isso. Bem, digamos que tenho experiência nessa área. Sim, isso mesmo. Eu, _Hermione Granger_, estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, _Harry Potter_.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 1.**

Bem, tudo começou na noite do baile de Natal do nosso último ano, ou melhor, nas vésperas do baile.

Como sempre garotas com medo de não serem convidadas e garotos com medo de que seus convites fossem recusados e eu não estava fora desse quadro. Claro que não estava dando mais importância ao meu acompanhante do que meus estudos, mas como quase todas as minhas amigas já foram convidadas, ficava um pouco apreensiva quanto ao meu convite.

Certamente que não deixaria de ir ao baile se nenhum garoto me convidasse, mas como sou uma garota como qualquer outra. Sonho com meu príncipe encantado, o qual será o meu acompanhante para o baile. Não estou imaginando-o montado em um cavalo branco e vestido com roupa de época, só estou em busca do meu final feliz.

E foi exatamente partindo desse ponto que tudo começou!

Era a primeira semana de dezembro, a grande maioria dos alunos preocupados onde iriam passar as férias de Natal ou qual seria o presente que irão pedir aos parentes. Eu como sempre estava preocupada com coisas mais importantes como os Niem's que estavam cada vez mais próximos e como uma eximia aluna que sou, estava no melhor local para me preparar para as provas: a biblioteca.

Lá estava eu, sentada próxima a janela. Queria estudar, mas também precisava de uma bela paisagem para me inspirar e nenhuma imagem era melhor do que a do sol refletindo no lago. Estava estudando poções, havia boatos que os Niem's desse ano seriam bem mais rigorosos nas matérias para aurors do que nos anos anteriores. Então queria estar preparada para qualquer situação. A melhor maneira era estudar!

Mas meus planos foram por água a baixo, pois a perversa da Ginevra apareceu bem no meu momento de maior concentração. Sem contar que a ruiva me dera um belo susto.

- Mione. – cantarolou próximo ao meu ouvido. – Você não sabe da última. – falou sorridente sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Que você e o Malfoy estão juntos? – perguntei com descaso. O livro estava bem mais interessante.

- Você sabe que essa não uma noticia nova. – sorria cínica. – Bem, pro Ron sim, mas... – balançou a cabeça. – Você quer saber ou não? – dei minha resposta continuando a ler o livro. – Vamos, eu sei que quer.

Virei-me para a ruiva e dei a resposta que ela tanto almejava.

- Sim, Gina. – suspirei e soltei a pena para voltar minha atenção para a outra. – Conte-me a novidade.

- Desse jeito nunca vai saber. – fechou a cara de virou-se de costas. Um momento de silencio e a ruiva não se conteve. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou contar-lhe. – sorriu. – O Potter esta solteiro. – não demonstrei nenhum sinal de espanto. Afinal, já sabia que o relacionamento entre Harry e Cho não iria se prolongar muito mais.

- Pensei que fosse algo mais importante. – voltei minha atenção para o livro, mas a ruiva fechou.

- Mais é! – olhou-me nos olhos. – Sabe de quem estamos falando? – assenti com a cabeça. – Harry James Potter.

- Sim, Gina sei. – falei em um tom cansado. – Estamos falando de Harry que, por um acaso, também é meu melhor amigo.

- E você não sentiu nada diferente quando lhe contei sobre o termino? – a ruiva levantou uma das sobrancelhas vermelhas.

- Eu já sabia. – dei de ombros. – Harry veio conversar comigo ontem à noite sobre isso.

- E o que você disse?

- Falei que o que ele escolhesse era o certo. – reabri o livro.

- Hermione! – a ruiva sorriu abertamente. – Você sabe o que isso significa?

- Não. – dei pouco caso a Gina.

- O caminho esta livre para você! – quase pulou da cadeira.

Toda a minha atenção foi para no espaço. Porque todos achavam que eu nutria algo por Harry? Algo além da nossa amizade?

- Gina. – respirei fundo. – Não sei de onde as pessoas tiraram a idéia de que sinto algo por Harry.

- E não sente? – perguntou sinicamente.

- Não, nada além da nossa amizade.

- Você tem certeza? – me encarou novamente. – Nem um pouquinho?

- Nada. – falei em uma maneira que simbolizava o final da nossa conversa.

Foquei novamente minha atenção para poções, finalmente Gina havia se calado. A ruiva ficou olhando pela janela os outros alunos no lago, estava bem concentrada e calada. Pena que nem tudo dura para sempre, pois a ruiva logo começou a falar.

- Mione. – falou baixinho. – Você acha que esse ano terá o baile de Natal?

- Provavelmente. – falei ainda lendo o livro. – Por quê?

- Bem, estava pensando em passar o Natal no castelo esse ano. – repousou a cabeça em uma das mãos. – Rony já vai passar no Natal aqui com Luna, você falou com seus pais que queria passar seu último Natal em Hogwarts aqui e Harry... – parou por alguns segundos. – Vai querer passar o Natal aqui, visto que você e Rony irão.

- E isto nos leva ao que? – perguntei passando a página.

- Bem, não quero passar o Natal longe de vocês. – aproximou-se. – E nem do Draco. Então vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

- Nossa e eu pensando que esse seu caso com Draco fosse passageiro. – olhei para a ruiva. – Mais pelo visto me enganei.

- Draco é especial. Só precisava que os outros queiram ver.

- Bem, se vocês assumirem o compromisso... Juro que vou me esforçar. – Gina sorriu. – E prometo que vou convencer Harry também.

- Não é justo! – sorriu. – Você ficou com a parte mais fácil. Harry sempre faz tudo que você pede.

- Só tenho um belo poder de persuasão.

- Se é o que você acredita. – olhou para seu relógio. – Nossa esta quase na hora do almoço.

- Pode ir na frente, logo estarei lá.

- Ah não. – a ruiva arrancou-me o livro. – Você não vai trocar as refeições por estudos. Você vem comigo. – começou a me arrastar para fora da biblioteca.

- Tudo bem, já que insiste.

Depois de muitas reclamações, grande parte vindas de mim, acabamos por chegar ao movimentado e barulhento salão principal. Nossa até parece mentira pensar que daqui a alguns meses nunca mais farei minhas refeições na enorme mesa da grifinória e nem com meus amigos.

Claro que nunca irei parar de me comunicar com as amizades que aqui criei, mas ainda sim... Irei sentir falta das conversas paralelas e do Rony com sua boca, sempre, cheia de comida.

Quando finalmente avistamos Rony e Luna, nos aproximamos sorrateiramente. Não queríamos acabar com a linda cena: Rony abraçando Luna pela cintura e ela com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro. Mas como o papel de irmã mais nova, Gina fez o favor de acabar com qualquer rastro de romantismo no ar.

- Olá, casal meia doze. – colocou sua cabeça entre as do casal.

- Nossa... – Rony falou com ar cansado. – Mas que hora, hein?

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – a loira falou com seu típico bom humor.

- Acho que vou adotar esse lema. – a ruiva falou roubando uma colherada de pudim do irmão.

- Nada mais sutil, Weasley. – falei enquanto preenchia meu prato.

- Se você não quer ouvir a sua frase, Granger. – Gina olhou para mim com um olhar de poucos amigos. – sugiro que fique quieta.

- Na verdade... Quero saber sim. – apoiei meu queixo sobre minhas mãos.

-O que a Mione quer saber? – mais uma vez Harry surgiu do nada.

- Nada que tenha alguma relevância para você, . – Gina lançou uma piscadela para mim.

- Acho que já entendi. – riu sentando-se ao meu lado e me beijando no rosto. – Depois você vai me contar mesmo.

- Ah, não dessa vez. – sorri maroto.

- Não queira subestimar minhas habilidades, Granger.

- Não estou. – defendi-me. – Só estou dizendo que você não vai ficar sabendo.

- Veremos. – pegou seu prato e começou a preenchê-lo. – Já sabem quem vão levar ao baile de Natal?

- Como sabe que teremos baile este ano? – Rony perguntou de boca cheia.

- Ron, por favor. – falei calmamente. – Coma antes de falar.

- Certo. – engoliu a comida. – Então, como sabe?

- Tenho minhas fontes. – piscou.

- Não tem nada. – a ruiva o denunciou. – Ele deve ter escutado.

- Acho que isso não é o ponto principal. – retomou o foco da conversa. – Com quem vocês irão?

- Luna. – Rony respondeu sem nem pensar.

- Acho que vou perguntar pro Tino. – riu da cara de susto do ruivo. – Só estou brincando seu bobo. – beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios. – É claro que vou com você.

- Gina? – perguntei levantando umas das sobrancelhas.

- Ainda tenho que decidir. – deu pouco caso a situação.

- E você, Herms? – o moreno focou seus olhos verdes em mim.

- Bem... Ainda não sei. – minhas bochechas começaram a arder. Porque todos estavam me encarando? – Acho bem provável que ninguém me chame.

- Por quê? – Luna perguntou em um tom tão inocente que não tive coragem de retrucar-lhe com ironia.

- Bem, eu mais pro tipo última opção do que primeira. – sorri sem graça. – Além do mais, eu sou a CDF estranha.

- Não sei de onde você tira isso, Mione. – Gina me apontou um garfo. – Você é uma garota linda, só precisa tirar proveito do que tem. Não é, Harry? – Gina você me paga por essa.

- Ah... Sim, claro. – Harry ficou completamente constrangido. – Idiota o garoto que não te chamar para o baile.

- Se eu fingir que acredito em vocês, irão me deixar em paz?

- Podemos pensar no caso. – Rony falou novamente de boca cheia.

- E você, Harry? – o moreno focou sua atenção para Luna. – Com quem vai ao baile?

- Bem, - repousou o talher sobre o prato. – como vocês já devem saber, terminei com a Cho. – juntou as mãos. – Até agora não tenho nenhum opção em mente.

- Perfeito, então! – Gina quase pulou sobre nós. – Você e a Mione podem ir juntos. – posso jurar que vi um brilho no olhar da ruiva, mas acho que não foi de felicidade, foi o brilho do mau. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão cruel? – O que achas, Harry?

- Ótimo. – sorriu virando-se para mim. – Assim a Mione aprende a se defender.

- Por quê?

- Oras, você acabou de arruinar o sonho de várias garotas dessa escola. Elas vão querer vingança.

- Nenhum um pouco convencido. – cantarolei. – Não tenho medo de garotas com dor de cotovelo. Sei me cuidar.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você, Herms. – falou Ron, finalmente acabou de comer! – A Mione acaba com essas secas em minutos! – sorriu para mim.

- Tudo bem, não é pra tanto. – Ginny sempre tem que acabar com tudo.

- Bem, só sei que estarei protegido com você Mione. – enfiou o último pedaço do sanduiche e levantou-se. – Vamos Ron, temos treino agora de manhã. – puxou o ruivo pela capa. – Tchau, garotas. – aproximou-se de mim. – E até mais acompanhante. – depositou um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Aposto que vocês estarão juntos até o final deste ano. – Luna como sempre sonhando acordada.

- Que nada. – Ginny com seu típico ar de superioridade. – No Baile de Natal? Vocês se beijarão.

- Escutem bem o que tenho a dizer. – respirei fundo, precisava de toda minha paciência. – Meu relacionamento com Harry não ira passar de amizade.

- Amizade colorida. – fiz a minha melhor cara de séria. – Que foi? Não fugi do termo amizade.

- Ela ´tá certa, Mione. – até tu, Luna? Até tu?

- Vocês realmente tiraram o dia para me encherem, não?

- Não, nosso horário vai só até as 14hrs. – a loira olhou para o relógio. – Então, só nos resta uma hora.

- A pior hora da minha vida. – coloquei minha cabeça sobre a mesa.

- A pior hora da sua vida até hoje. – como Gina conseguiu deixar tudo uma piada?

- Certo. – ergui minha cabeça novamente. – Acho que posso aquentar uma hora. Depois irei ver o treino dos garotos.

- Será que meus ouvidos escutaram, bem?

- Não, sei. – Luna entrou no jogo da ruiva. – Mas se sim, acho que o mundo entrara em colapso.

- Não sabia que vocês duas tinham alma de comediantes. – sorri secamente. – O que isso tem de errado?

- Hermione Jane Granger, trocando uma tarde de estudos para assistir a um treino de quadribol? – a duas olharam-se cúmplices. Porque sempre dou mais informações para elas?

- Sim, Harry me pediu este favor. – tomei um gole de meu suco. – Ele me pediu para assistir ao jogo para poder ter uma visão de alguém de fora.

- Eu sei bem como será essa sua "visão".

- Luna, se você não quiser ser azarada junto com a Weasley aqui, sugiro que pare.

- Onde tem lenha tem fogueira. – Gina cantarolou.

- Sinceramente. – sorri e continuei a comer. Pelo visto este seria um longo almoço.

Ainda faltavam trinta minutos para que a tortura acabasse e cada momento piorava. Além de ficar escutando besteiras vindas de Gina e Luna, tinha que ficar atenta ao jogo que se passava a minha frente. Harry me incumbirá uma tarefa e não irei deixar de fazê-la por causa duas garotas.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês estão adorando tudo isso. – voltei-me para as outras. – Mas estou um pouco ocupada aqui.

- Sim, podemos ver isso. – Gina falou em seu melhor tom irônico.

- Então, vocês poderiam livrar-me logo disso?

- Claro. – Luna e Gina juntaram suas cabeças, coisa boa não ia sair dali. – Mione, sorte sua hoje.

- Não temos mais nenhum argumento. – a ruiva falou tristonha.

- E com isso queremos dizer... Você esta livre.

- Meus ouvidos agradecem. – sorriu.

- Bem, não sei quanto a vocês. – a ruiva levantou-se. – Mas tenho coisas melhores a fazer. – e saiu.

- Sei muito bem quais são essas coisas. – cochichei para Luna.

Ficamos alguns minutos caladas. Eu observando o jogo e Luna babando pelo Rony. Ainda não tinha reparado, mas eles formavam um casal muito fofo. Rony engraçado e irônico; Luna é inocente demais para perceber quando ele esta sendo irônico, o que tornar, por muitas vezes, engraçada a cena.

- Nossa, já esta começando a escurecer. – comentei olhando para o céu.

- É mesmo, quanto tempo o treino ainda levara? – perguntou olhando para o relógio.

- Bem, Harry falou que às quatro horas acabaria.

- Ótimo, faltam apenas vinte minutos.

Soltei o ar aliviada.

- Ainda bem, tenho muito que estudar ainda.

E como previsto o treino acabou há exatas quatro horas. Harry e Rony direcionaram seus vôos em nossa direção. Luna não pode conter o enorme sorriso quando avistou Ron se aproximando.

- Oi, amor! – Luna pulou nos braços de Ron.

O ruivo nem preciso dizer nada, logo começaram um beijo. Não posso dizer se o beijo se intensificou ou não, pois assim que o casal começou, Harry e eu nos viramos e seguimos caminho para o castelo.

- Bem, qual é o seu diagnóstico?

- Rony não poderia estar em melhor forma. – falei olhando para o chão. – Acho que estava se exibindo para Luna. – ambos sorrimos.

- É, ele estava um pouco mais esforçado hoje. – me empurrou de lado. – E quanto ao restante do time?

- Bem, - ponderei um pouco. – Dino e Thomas estão indo bem como batedores. Cohen, Johnson e Mayer podem ficar mais atentos, mas acho que só foi algo momentâneo. Pois minutos depois que cheguei, Mayer e a Cohen conseguiram enganar muito bem o nosso querido goleiro. – levantei minha cabeça para poder ver quanto tempo ainda levaríamos para chegar ao castelo. Estava congelando.

- Ótimo, então só precisamos aprimorar mais as técnicas. – abraçou pelos ombros. – E quanto a mim?

- Não me dei ao trabalho de olhá-lo. – sorriu com a cara de intrigado que Harry fez. – Você ficou voando que nem louco atrás do pomo, é um pouco difícil acompanhar e examinar um jogo enquanto tento vê-lo.

- Tudo bem, - abraçou-me com mais força. – lhe perdoarei dessa vez. – soltou seus braços de mim e virou-se para me encarar. – O que vai fazer agora?

- Estudar. – ele rodou os olhos com minha resposta. – Tenho só mais duas horas na biblioteca!

- Certo, irei me trocar e te encontro lá?

- Por mim, tudo bem. – dei de ombros e segui em direção a biblioteca.

O caminho para a biblioteca foi bem deserto. Afinal, qual aluno iria para a biblioteca em um sábado à noite? Bem acho que eu sou um caso raro a ser estudo. Mas ir a biblioteca esta noite não fazia parte dos meus planos. Se Gina não tivesse me atrapalhado, estaria livre essa noite.

Toda minha atenção logo se focou no meu livro de poções, o abri no capítulo onde tinha parado. Fiquei, por um bom tempo, sozinha. Realmente não esperava que Harry fosse aparecer por aqui antes do jantar. Ele provavelmente deve estar conversando com o pessoal.

Mais alguns minutos...

Finalmente terminei o capítulo. Respirei aliviada, pelo menos não estaria atrasada em minha programação. Olhei para o relógio em minha mesa, 17h55min. Bem como havia pensando, Harry não iria aparecer, tão pouco, minutos antes da entrada dos alunos não ser permitida.

Claro que sendo a monitora chefe tenho a permisão para utilizar os livros da biblioteca quando quiser, mas não gostaria de ficar até altas horas sozinha aqui. Prefiro ficar sentando lendo meus livros, próxima ao calor da lareira. Se possível com alguém, mas nem sempre é possível.

Escutei a seis baixas baladas do relógio.

- Bem, são seis horas. – comecei a guardar os livros em seus devidos lugares.

Faltavam apenas dois livros, mas de acordo com a organização da biblioteca deveria colocá-los nas estandes mais próximas a saída. Seu titulo começavam com as letras "A" e "C". Não tinha o que reclamar, pois já estava de saída mesmo.

Quando comecei a andar não tinha toda minha atenção voltado para o caminho; estava mais interesada na leitura e por conta desse meu descuido acabei por tombar com alguém.

- Nossa, desculpe. – nem ao menos olhei na cara de quem topei, comecei a recolher meus livros e apontamentos.

- Calma, Mi. – quando escutei a voz conhecida sorri e levantei meu olhar. – Sou só eu. – abaixou-se e meu ajudou a arrumar minhas coisas.

- E eu pensando que era alguém importante. – falei quando juntamos tudo.

- E eu por um acaso não?

- Quem? Você? – gargalhei quando vi as posses que o moreno estava fazendo. – Não mesmo.

- Isso não é verdade. – aproximou-se de mim e diminuiu o tom de sua voz. – Na verdade eu sou o escolhido que salvou o mundo bruxo e o menino que sobreviveu.

- Ah, sim. – assenti com a cabeça. – Agora sei por que o achei tão familiar. – sorri. – Certo, vamos Harry.

- Tudo bem. – juntou as mãos e me seguiu. – Me desculpe. – falou baixinho.

- Por quê?

- Por não ter aparecido como prometi. – coçou a nuca.

- Deixa de drama, Harry. – coloquei o livro em seu devido local e foi para o outro lado para guardar o último.

- Eu sei que você não ficou magoada... E isso eu admiro demais em você. – parou no corredor. – Mas você é a última pessoa que queria desapontar. – ele ficou esperando por alguma reação minha e eu a dei: comecei a rir. – Porque esta rindo?

- Porque não tem como... – tentava falar enquanto controlava o riso. – eu ficar com raiva de você por causa disso. – guardei o livro e me aproximei dele. – Não sabe a quantidade de vezes que o Rony e Ginny falaram o mesmo que você e me abandonaram aqui na biblioteca. – dei um soco de leve em seu ombro. – Calma, Potter. Não vai deixar de ser meu melhor por isso.

-Mione, você é a melhor pessoa do mundo. – me abraçou e me rodou em seu abraço.

- Vamos com calma, sim. – ele me colocou no chão. – Melhor irmos para o salão principal.

- Você quem manda, Herms. – não pude deixar de sorrir da forma como ele falara, parecia uma criança.

Assim que saímos da biblioteca pelo menos umas dez garotas vieram em nossa direção. Se não me engano teve um até que gritou. Eu fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas com certeza Harry sabia. Pois assim que ele avistou as histéricas ele me empurrou contra a parede e colocou seus braços, um ao lado da minha cabeça e outro me segurando pela cintura.

- Sinto muito. – e falando isso colou seus lábios aos meus.

No momento em que senti os lábios do moreno nos meus, fiquei em choque. Mas não sei por que, meus olhos se fecharam. Acho que como não sabia o que fazer acabei por fechá-los, já que Harry o fizera.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, mas foi tempo suficiente para fazer com que as outras garotas ficassem completamente caladas.

Quando não mais sentia os lábios de Harry nos meus abri meus olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foram as íris verdes do meu melhor amigo. Não sei que sensação me invadiu naquele momento, mas eu podia jurar que se Harry não estivesse me segurando, com certeza iria cair. Como as minhas perdas podiam m trair num momento como aquele.

Ainda nos olhando senti que meu almoço poderia voltar se experimentasse outra emoção como a de minutos atrás. Não escutei mais nenhum ruído, acho que as garotas foram embora. Mas minha teoria estava errada, pois uma delas se manifestou.

- Nossa. – não sabia de quem era a dona da voz, mas se fosse parecida com a voz... Seria uma garota bem irritante. – Você e a Granger? – e essa pergunta se repetiu por quase 20 vezes, cada vez por uma voz diferente.

Harry e eu ainda nos olhávamos, até que meu cérebro resolveu voltar a funcionar e mandou uma mensagem para os meus músculos pedindo para que virasse a cabeça em direção as vozes. O moreno fizera o mesmo.

- Isso mesmo. – ele olhou de soslaio para mim. – Eu e Hermione. Agora, por favor, poderiam se retirar. - e assim as garotas o fizeram.

Abri a boca, mas nada saia. Estava em completo estado de choque.

Merlin, o que acabou de acontecer?

_E porque parecia que minhas pernas pereciam duas gelatinas e minha barriga agia como se mil diabretes estivessem dentro dela?_

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

N/A: Primeiro cap... Espero que ainda tenha alguém lendo a fic... Sei que demorei anos pra ATT .-.

Falem o que acharam nos reviews ;D


	3. Capítulo 2

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 2.**

Bem, pode-se dizer que o caminho até o salão principal foi um tanto quanto silencio. Acho que isso é um eufemismo a real situação. Merlin, os minutos que levávamos até nosso destino final, foram o mais compridos de minha vida e silenciosos. Podia-se até escutar o barulho de nossas respirações e pisadas, geravam até ecos.

Por vezes nossas mãos se tocavam e máximo que escutamos do outro era um baixo "desculpe". Esse, com certeza, é o momento mais constrangedor que já me aconteceu. Harry e eu somos melhores amigos desde o nosso primeiro ano aqui, não acho que uma coisa como um beijo (se aquilo pode ser chamado de beijo) poderá acabar com uma amizade tão bonita.

"Isso mesmo, Hermione. Dê tempo ao tempo e logo vocês irão agir como antigamente. Afinal, ele pedira desculpas pelo beijo."

- Sabe, - o som da voz do moreno assustou-me. – nós, realmente, precisamos conversar. – ele parou de andar e virei-me para olhá-lo.

- Tudo bem. – aproximei-me dele.

- Você não quer saber o porquê de ter, bem... De ter te beijado? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sei ver o que acontece ao meu redor. – sorri amarelo. – Aquelas meninas estão te perseguindo. – dei de ombros. - E a maneira que encontrou para livrar-se delas de uma vez foi beijar.

- Não esta com raiva?

- Não, você me pediu desculpas antes de fazê-lo. – segurei uma das mãos de Harry. – E eu te perdôo. – ele suspirou aliviado.

- Pensei que tudo ia mudar entre nós.

- Que nada! Precisa de muito mais que um selinho para mudar a nossa amizade. – sorriu junto com ele. – Acho que teria que ter a intensidade de um terremoto.

- Então ainda somos amigos? – olhou-me com um olhar duvidoso.

- Não. – Harry ficou confuso. – Melhores amigos. – o abracei e ele retribuiu.

Mesmo com o assunto resolvido ainda ficamos calados grande parte do caminho. Às vezes meus pensamentos voavam a cena de minutos atrás. Não sei por que, mas toda vez que me lembrava daquele "beijo" minha barriga agi de maneira muito estranha.

Ainda em silencio começamos a ouvir o barulho de conversas e risos vindo do salão principal. A esta altura Gina, Luna e Rony já deveriam estar nos esperando. Não percebi, mas já eram oito e meia. Como andamos devagar!

Mas como não tenho sorte em minha vida, o que encontro a porta do salão? As fans neuróticas de Harry. Sinceramente, se elas acham que irão conseguir algo do Potter aqui o perseguindo estão redondamente enganadas.

Harry é o tipo de garoto que não acha nem um pouco atrativo muita maquiagem, cabelos loiros e essas coisas. Algo que realmente admiro nele, ele está em busca do interior. A garota pode ser a mais bela de Hogwarts, mas se vazia por dentro não é do tipo dele.

O que realmente me surpreendeu com o seu namoro com Cho. Bem, não sei se era só ciúmes de amiga, mas não achava que Cho tivesse algo dentro dela além dos órgãos. Ginny e Luna me apoiavam neste assunto, mas nada falamos na frente de Harry para não atrapalhar em nada. E quem acabou atrapalhando tudo foi a própria Cho.

Antes que conseguíssemos entrar área de visão das garotas, chamei a atenção de Harry. Ele olhou para mim confuso e só indiquei com minha cabeça para onde olhar.

- Não acredito nelas. – falou cansado.

- Você não acha que elas contaram para alguém sobre nós? – mordi meus lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

- Não, quanto menos pessoa ficarem sabendo melhor para elas. – sorriu seco. – Aposto que estão à porta só para nós atormentar.

- O que faremos? Entraremos separados?

- Não. – falou pensativo, olhou ao redor. – Vamos pegar carona com o time de quadribol da lufa-lufa.

Entramos no grupo, o que foi um pouco difícil. Dentro do grupo, Harry e eu abaixamos as cabeças e adentramos ao salão. Próximos a nossa mesa nós separamos do time. Agradecemos, mas não creio que tenham escutado. Estavam muito entretidos na conversa. Finalmente nos sentamos defronte a Ginny, Rony e Luna.

- Porque demoraram tanto? – não sei como, mas consigo entender o que Rony fala quando esta de boca cheia.

- Biblioteca. – Harry respondeu.

- Você? Harry Potter na biblioteca em pleno sábado à noite? – Ginny nos olhou intrigada.

- Não, eu estava na biblioteca e Harry me ajudou a guardar os livros.

- Agora sim acreditamos. – Luna falou.

- Não quanto a vocês, mas estou morta de fome. – comecei a encher meu prato de comida, Harry fez o mesmo. – Se me dão licença. – coloquei a primeira garfada em minha boca.

Enquanto comiamos, conversas curtas apareciam. Minha normalmente com Gina e Luna; Rony com Harry, provavelmente quadribol. E poucas vezes todos participavam da mesma conversa.

- Faremos algo mais tarde? – perguntei.

- Tenho meus planos. – Rony falou beijando o ombro de Luna.

- Idem. – Gina falou bem indiferente, mas já sabia quais eram os planos da ruiva.

- Pretendo fazer nada. – o moreno deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. – falei derrotada.

Continuamos a comer até sermos interrompidos por o tintilar de copos vindos da mesa dos professores. Vir-me-ei para ver o porquê e vi que quem estava requisitando a atenção dos alunos era ninguém menos que Dumbledor, nossa não tinha notado que ele estava presente.

Esperou todas as conversas terminarem para começar a falar. Saiu do seu lugar e foi para frente da mesa.

- Boa noite. – falou e todos responderam. – Como já devem saber, este ano iremos comemorar o nosso Baile de Natal. – alguns gritos de alegria foram ouvidos. – Baile este que é comemorado uma semana antes do Natal, para que nenhum de vocês o percam. Mas teremos uma pequena mudança este ano. – conversas paralelas começaram a surgir. – Os alunos do último ano irão abrir a noite com a primeira dança.

O suco que estava bebendo parou de descer, engasguei-me. Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais iria dançar na frente de todos. Aquela vez no Baile de Inverno valera para uma vida inteira. E pelas caras dos outros alunos do sétimo ano, pode-se dizer que ninguém estava muito satisfeito com a notícia.

- Mas antes que resolvam não aparecer, tenho outra noticia para lhes dizer. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano terão aulas de dança, para ninguém se sentir prejudicado. Faltas nesta aula irão lhes custar pontos. – burburios de indignação. – E convidem logo suas parceiras rapazes, pois as aulas começaram nesta segunda. – terminando de falar voltou para seu assento.

A conversa aos poucos fora aumentando. Ainda estava digerindo o que Dumbledor havia falado. Nunca pensei que teria que passar pelo mesmo nervosismo que passei no meu quarto ano. Merlin, você realmente gosta de brincar comigo, não?

- Ainda bem que não sou do ultimo ano. – Ginny falou com um ar bastante aliviado. – Sinto pena de você, Luna.

- Por quê? – pobre e ingênua Luna.

- Rony não é bem um pé-de-valsa.

- Teremos aulas exatamente para isso, Ginny. – falei.

- Pra você é fácil. – Rony falou. – Você já teve que dançar no Baile de Inverno e Harry também.

- Vamos com calma, aquele Baile foi bem traumatizante. – Harry falou.

- Posso saber o por quê? – Ginny perguntou, pode notar algo em seu tom.

- Além de não saber dançar? Bem, pode-se dizer que meu par não era o ideal.

- Nem o meu. – Rony falou suspirando.

- Pelo menos desta vez irão com pessoas que vocês gostam. – a ruiva fez pouco caso.

- Você que acha.

- Vem, me dizer que você não gosta do Harry, Mione? – fiquei completamente vermelha.

- Cla-claro que gosto, ele é meu melhor amigo!

- Então! Não reclamem de boca cheia.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos conversando sobre o baile, outras pessoa faziam o mesmo. Algumas garotas já estavam pensando com qual vestido irão e alguns garotos já sairão para caçar. Mas paramos de conversar quando vimos quem estava se aproximando, Cho Chang.

- Olá. – acho que falou para nós, mas não tirou os olhos de Harry.

- Oi. – somente Harry respondeu.

- Será que podemos conversar? – que japinha mais cara-de-pau.

- Tudo bem. – Harry se levantou e saiu di salão acompanhado da Chang.

- Que sínica! – Ginny soltou.

- Nem me diga. – concordei.

- Como ela teve a coragem? – agora fora a vez de Rony.

- Ela só pode ter uma cara-de-pau muito dura. – Luna falou em um tom tão serio que não tinha como não rimos.

- O que será que ela quer? – perguntei.

- Talvez reatar o namoro? – Rony deu pouco caso.

- Não, Harry deixou bem claro que nunca maias voltariam. – Ginny respondeu.

- Teremos que esperar para descobrirmos. – falei e paramos de falar e ficamos esperando.

Passados alguns minutos vimos uma cena que ninguém acreditaria. Harry Potter estava entrando rindo, enquanto Cho Chang entrava com uma cara nem um pouco feliz. Pelas feições de ambos, Harry final explicou para Chang o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda sorrindo voltou para seu lugar. Nós ficamos em silencio, esperando-o se calar. Cinco minutos se passaram e a intensidade das risadas diminuiu. Quando Harry finalmente se calou, todos ficamos nos olhando para saber quem seria que iria perguntar como foi a conversa e pela enorme quantidade de vezes que minha perna fora chutada posso achar que sou quem ira fazê-lo.

- Bem, como foi a conversa? – todos os encaramos.

- Aparentemente eu a Mione temos um caso. – sorriu. – E que traia a Cho com você, Herms.

- Mas isso todo mundo já pensa. – Ginny como sempre não pensa antes de falar.

- E a conversa foi só isso? – Rony perguntou.

- Não, a conversa começou quando ela me pediu para acompanhá-la ao Baile. – deu de ombros. – Mas como já estou comprometido com a Mione e nem morto que iria ao Baile com ela.

- Ela começou a dar piti e disse o que disse? – Luna às vezes me surpreende.

- Exatamente. – virou-se para mim. – Ainda abem que sabe se defender e que tem um parceiro que sabe dançar valsa.

- Só não concordo com uma coisa. – mais uma vez a ruiva ataca. – Você não sabe dançar Harry, quem sabe é a Mione.

- Quem disse que não sei?- perguntou incrédulo.

- Toda Hogwarts? – dessa vez fora Ron.

- Harry admita, você não sabe dançar. – coloquei minha mão em seu ombro como sinal de consolo. – Mas posso te ensinar. Como sempre faço quando não sabe algo. – sorri e ele me retribuiu.

- Vocês estão certos. – falo finalmente. – E se eu fosse você Luna, colocaria travesseiros nos pés quando fosse dançar com Ron. – as orelhas do ruivo ficaram da cor de seus cabelos.

-Potter... Você não sabe com quem esta brincando.

- Calma, amor. – Luna pegou em sua mão. – Também posso lhe ensinar alguns passos. – beijou sua face fazendo o outro se acalmar.

- A conversa aqui está, realmente, ótima aqui. Mas tenho outras coisas a fazer. – falado isso a ruiva se levantou sem nem ao menos dar "boa noite".

- Estava só esperando alguém ir embora para irmos também. – Rony levantou-se e a Luna o acompanhou. – Tchau pra vocês! – e saíram.

- Tem algo melhor para fazer? – Harry me perguntou.

- Não.

- Quer ir pro salão comunal e ficar falando sobre nada?

- Meu plano ideal. – sorriu e nos levantamos.

Levantamos-nos e saímos em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinoria. Era um caminho curto, mas a quantidade de garotas que nos paravam para perguntar se Harry já tinha um par, fez com que o percurso se tornar bem mais lento. O mais engraçado quando Harry respondia que sim, já tinha um par, era a cara das garotas quando descobriam que era eu. Umas até que agiam normalmente, mas outras... Respondiam com a frase que mais tenho escutado nesses últimos messes. : "Sabia que vocês iam juntos; mantêm um caso secreto."

Como já escutei tantas vezes esta frase, nem me dou mais ao trabalho de me eu sei que Harry e eu não matemos um caso as escondidas, pouco me importa o que as pessoas acham sobre isso. Tudo bem, que na grande maioria me importo sobre o que as pessoas acham de mim. Mas se tratando deste assunto, não me importo.

Depois de longos minutos, finalmente chegamos ao salão comunal. A quantidade de alunos era pequena. Acho que a grande maioria das garotas deveria estar em seus dormitórios já imaginado com quem e com qual vestido irão ao Baile.

Melhor para nós, foi o que Harry disse. Também achei. Assim não teríamos que controlar nossas risadas. Logo nos sentamos em nosso lugar predileto, enfrente a lareira. Harry deitou-se no sofá e eu sentei com minhas pernas sob a poltrona.

- Então sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntei.

- Tenho a mínima idéia.

- Por favor, não vamos falar sobre quadribol!

- Não sei por que não gosta de falar sobre quadribol.

- Não vejo nada atrativo ver pessoas voando atrás de bolas! – acho que atingi o ponto fraco de Harry.

- Como assim? – levantou-se. – Essa é a parte mais empolgante!

- Não, vai me obrigar a entrar em detalhes sobre isso. – sorri. – Falei que não íamos falar sobre quadribol e não iremos!

- Tudo bem, mas também não iremos falar sobre aulas e provas. – voltou a se deitar.

- Mas não existe algo mais prazeroso que estudar!

- Não, vou cair na sua lábia. Vamos, outro assunto.

- Que tal falarmos da quantidade exorbitante de garotas que já te perguntaram se você queria ser o par delas?

- Não acho que devemos gastar nossa saliva com esse assunto. – fechou os olhos.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, depois voltamos a falar sobre qualquer coisa. Doces, comida, jogos... Nada muito longo. Aos poucos nossas respostas iam diminuindo, até o ponto em que Harry parara de responder. Eu nem tinha me tocado, mas não tinha mais ninguém no salão além de nós e que ele havia dormindo. Sorri quando vi quanto ele podia ser bonito dormindo. Não que Harry não fosse bonito, ele evoluíra muito desde seu primeiro ano.

Não culpo que as garotas em Hogwarts o quisessem como par. Harry além de bem aparentado, tem um enorme coração. Às vezes quando uma garota completamente fútil vinha perguntar se Harry já tinha um par para Baile, ficava feliz quando via sua expressão. Elas não mereciam que Harry as acompanhasse ao Baile.

Ainda olhando para ele levei um susto quando ele falou.

- Mione, vai ficar me olhando para sempre? – falou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Estou velando pelo seu sono.

- Mesmo assim. – abriu os olhos e se sentou. – Sobre o que pensava?

- Sobre o Baile de Natal.

- Mais exatamente?

- Sobre as suas possível-ex-acompanhantes. – pela cara que fez acho que não deve ter entendido muito bem. – Estava pensando que ainda bem que você não vai com aquelas meninas fúteis.

- E com quem deveria ir se não fosse com você? – aproximou-se.

- Bem, precisaria de uma lista. Você merece uma garota que seja tão boa quanto você. – sorri um pouco acanhada.

- Idem pra você. – sorriu.

Alguns minutos em silencio...

- Sabe de uma coisa. – Harry falou chamando minha atenção. – Não acho que você seja uma grande dançarina. – fiquei incrédula com que ele acabara de falar.

- Como ousa? – levantei-me.

- Bem, Victor Krum eu tenho certeza que sabe dançar. Mas você, Mione? Acho que só foi guiada. – colocou a mão atrás da cabeça apoiando-a.

- Pois fique sabendo que se não fosse por mim, Victor teria atropelado as todos nos Salão. – o cutuquei no peito.

- Ainda assim não acredito. – sorriu maroto vendo minha expressão de fúria.

- Muito bem então. – ergui minha mão a ele. – Irei lhe mostrar que sei dançar.

Sem me responder, Harry se levantou se aceitou meu convite. Ficamos e de frente para o outro, nos encarando. Só tinhas as mãos entrelaçadas, nada mais. Apoiei minha mão no ombro direito de Harry e ele na minha cintura. Quando o moreno me tocou pela cintura ,aquela sensação que minhas pernas eram duas gelatinas e que os diabretes tinham sido soltos em minha barriga, voltaram. Além da sensação que poderia cair a qualquer momento, percebi como estávamos próximos um do outro.

Minhas bochechas começaram a arder quando tomei nota disso, mas me forcei a não dar importância a isto. Começamos a dançar. Eram os passos da valsa clássica, sem grandes rodopios nem nada.

Valsamos pelo Salão Comunal, já tinha afastado aquelas sensações e finalmente me senti confortável de novo. Aos poucos fomos diminuindo o ritmo, até eu só ficamos mexendo nos corpos de um lado para o outro lentamente. Apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Tenho que admitir, você sabe dançar. – falou depois de um tempo.

- Nunca mais duvide da minha capacidade.

- Nunca mais. – voltamos ao silencio.

Após alguns minutos as sensações que antes tinha afastado, voltaram. Mas duas novas companheiras: meu corpo começou a tremer e a ficar gelado. Por Merlin, não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo.

- Mi, tem alguma coisa errada? – falou Harry me fazendo levantar minha cabeça.

- Tu-tudo bem. – sorri fraco. – Por quê?

- Você ´tá fria e tremendo. – sorriu soltando suas mãos do meu corpo e me encarou.

- Deve ser o tempo. – falei ainda sem graça.

- Se você acha. – voltou para o sofá. – Sabe fico feliz de você ser minha acompanhante pro Baile.

- Por quê? – perguntei tomando meu antigo lugar.

- Não vamos precisar passar por todo aquele constrangimento de encontro.

- Com certeza. – falei com as minhas bochechas ainda queimando.

- Além do que vai ser engraçado ver a cara dos garotos quando perceberem que perderam a melhor companhia para Baile. – piscou sorrindo para mim.

- Muito obrigada. Mas não precisa mentir para me agradar, Harry.

- E quem disse que estou mentindo? – pegou uma de minhas mãos e a envolvei com as suas. – Mione, você pode até não notar. Mas a quantidade de caras que quase quebra o pescoço olhando para você só tem aumentado.

- Aposto que deve ser por algo que tenho em minha capa ou algo assim. – falei sem jeito.

- Porque é tão difícil para você entender que você é atraente, Srta. Granger? – falou brincalhão.

- Os anos anteriores têm a resposta. – sorri.

-Pode-se dizer que o mesmo vale para mim. – retribui-me o sorriso. – Mas só peço que você se desse ao direito de se achar atraente, porque eu a acho. – quando Harry terminou de falar soltou minhas mãos e se levantou. – Bem, boa noite acompanhante. – deu-me um beijo na bochecha e subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

Fiquei em choque com ele me disse. Harry me acha atraente, essa frase repetiu milhões de vezes em minha cabeça. Ainda não tinha recuperado a força em minhas pernas e nem controle sobre meu corpo. O local onde ele havia me beijado estava queimando e minha mão ,que momentos atrás fora segurados pelas mãos de Harry, também. Coloquei minha mão no local do beijo e depois subi para meu dormitório para, pelo menos, tentar dormir.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

N/A: Sei que demorei anos pra ATT, mas é porque eu esqueço .-.

Sorry! Espero que alguém esteja acompanhando a Fic ;D

Deixem reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 3.**

Quando cheguei ao quarto agradeci a Merlin pelas meninas estarem mais interessadas em sua conversa do que em mim. Sem me dar ao trabalho de chamar a atenção , peguei meu pijama e fui ao banheiro me trocar. Mas quando voltei ao quarto parecia que a conversa, que antes era muito interessante, perdera a graça e que a vida de Hermione Granger era algo mais interessante.

- Hermione Jane Granger! – como sempre Parvati bem discreta. – Como você vai ao Baile de Natal com Harry Potter e não nos conta?

- Apenas achei que não fosse algo que todos precisassem saber. – dei de ombros.

- Mas é claro que é! – tanto Lilá como Parvati estavam chocadas com isso. – Hermione Granger e Harry Potter irão ao Baile juntos!

- Não tem nada de mais nisso. Harry e eu somos amigos e combinamos que se ninguém nos chamasse iríamos juntos.

- Mas sem acompanhantes vocês não ficariam. – Lilá e suas teorias. – Eu sei muito bem que você e Harry recusaram vários convites.

- Sim recusamos. – sentei e minha cama. Essa conversa vai demorar. – Porque nenhum dos convites foram feitos por pessoas que nos interessavam.

- Ou porque vocês querem ir um com o outro. – Parvati sorriu.

- Por minha parte sim. - me arrependo por ter dito isso, elas começaram a gritar.

- Está vendo? Admitir seus sentimentos não é algo tão ruim.

- Concordo com Lilá, todos já sabem que vocês se gostam. – deu de ombros.

- Sim, nos gostamos. Caso contrario não seriamos melhores amigos.

- Não foi desse jeito que quis falar.

- Não sei por que todos ficam falando que Harry e eu nos amamos. – falei cansada. – Somos apenas amigos, só isso.

- Tudo bem então. – quando Lilá aceita muito bem uma resposta, tem algo. – Mas vamos fazer uma aposta.

- De que tipo?

- Vamos apostar que você e Harry ficarão juntos no Baile de Natal.

- Você também vai nessa, Parvati? – perguntei.

- Sim, claro. Mas o que importa é se você vai!

- Claro. – sorri. – Quem perder terá que pagar um galeão para cada.

- Combinado. – a duas falaram.

- Vou ganhar dois galeões. – cantarolei feliz.

- Você vai perder dois galeões. – Lilá falou.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, fomos dormir. Mas antes que me entrgasse aos braços de Morfeu, veio-me a mente a imagem de Harry e eu juntos, como namorados. A imagem não era muito diferente de agora: estamos andando abraçados, rindo... _Mas quando dobramos um corredor, Harry me encostara na parede e começou a me beijar ardentemente. Suas mãos, uma debaixo de minha camisa e a outra levantando minha saia._

_Eu não estava muito atrás, minhas mãos que antes estavam presas no pescoço do outro, agora estavam uma debaixo de sal camisa e outra bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos. Mexíamos-nos em perfeita sincronia, parecia que já tínhamos pratica nisso. Mas foi quando nos afastamos que o mais surpreendente acontecera._

_- Eu te amo. – Harry falara com a voz rouca._

_- Eu também. – respondi no mesmo tom, ele sorriu e voltamos a nos beijar._

Quando minha mente voltou ao mundo real, todas aquelas sensações que tinha sentido quando estava dançando com Harry, voltaram. Minhas bochechas ardiam muito mais do que antes e suava cada vez mais frio.

"Como pode ter imaginada tal imagem de mim e Harry. Somos melhores amigos."

Fiquei repetindo essa frase até dormir, mas não ajudou em nada.

Em alguns minutos acabei por dormir, achando que todos aqueles pensamentos e sensações fossem sumir. Mas outra vez a vida me deu uma rasteira... Adormeci e com isso veio o sonho. _Comecei a sonhar com Hogwarts, os meus amigos e conversas. O dia foi se passando e a todo o momento sentia falta de alguém. Não me lembrava o nome, mas sentia sua falta._

_E foi ao anoitecer que tudo mudara. Aparentemente eu, Ginny e Luna estavamos nos arrumando para irmos ao Baile de Natal. Gina iria com Draco; Luna com Rony e eu não sabia com quem iria. Chegamos ao Salão Principal que, como sempre, estava com uma decoração impecável. Ainda sem par entrei na festa e fui conversar com meus amigos, até Dumbledor anunciar que o sétimo ano iria abrir a noite com uma valsa._

_Olhei para os lados desesperada, não tinha meu par comigo. Como iria dançar sem um? Mas foi no exato momento em que estava prestes a entrar e pânico que Harry me estendeu a mão e me levou até o palco. Não sei porque, mas quando me deixei ser guiada por Harry toda a preocupação de tentar achar meu par sumiu. Senti-me completamente feliz em seus braços._

_Ainda valsando começamos a conversar._

_-Você está linda. – sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo com que meus pelos se arrepiassem. – A proposito, adorei o vestido._

_Não tinha notado, mas estava em um vestido longo de frente única com uma generosa abertura nas costas. A cor do vestido era de um verde musgo, muito bonito por sinal. Seu tecido era fino, dando uma aparência simples mais ao mesmo tempo completamente apropriada para essa noite. Meu cabelo, pelo que pude notar estava liso e ondulado, preso em algumas mechas._

_E já estamos falando em vestimentas... Harry estava muito charmoso em seu smoking. Nunca pensei que um homem poderia ficar tão belo como ele estava._

_- Achei que não viria hoje. – falou em meu ouvido. – Não a vi quando chegou._

_- Estava atrás do meu par. Você o viu? – quando perguntei Harry rira._

_- Você esta com ele. – o olhei intrigada._

_- Mas não era para você estar com a Chang?_

_- Não. – ainda rindo encostou sua testa a minha. – Hoje tenho que acompanhar minha namorada. – olhou-me nos olhos._

_- E porque não esta com ela?_

_- Mas já estou. – Harry notou minha cara de confusa e perguntou. – Mi, você ´tá bem?_

_- Sou eu quem pergunto isso. – sorri amarelo. – Nós somos melhores amigos e nunca seremos mais do que isso._

_- Era isso que falamos antes do Baile._

_- Mas não pode ser... – me perguntei quanto tempo ainda teríamos que dançar. Pelo andar da música não faltava muito._

_Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra até o final da dança. Quando finalmente a valsa terminou, arrastei Harry até o hall. Precisávamos colocar o assunto em dia._

_- Mione, porque está agindo assim?_

_- Porque você esta agindo assim?_

_- Hermione, acaso bebeu? – me olhou intrigado._

_- Não! Por Merlin, não._

_- Então porque esta agindo assim? – colocou uma mão em minha face._

_- Estou agindo normalmente. – tirei sua mão de meu rosto e a segurei. – Você que esta estranho, Potter. Não somos namorados. – dessa vez ele riu abertamente._

_- Carinho, eu sei que o nosso relacionamento é recente, mas não exagere. – aproximou-se perigosamente de mim._

_- Como assim relacionamento? Somos amigos. – tentei me esquivar do moreno, mas foi inútil. Acabei por ficar presa entre ele e uma parede._

_- Amigos não fazem o que estamos prestas a fazer. – falou e logo lacrou seus lábios aos meus._

_Todas aquelas sensações que antes senti, voltaram. Minhas pernas ficaram moles, minha barriga dera voltas e mais voltas, tremia, suava frio e minhas bochechas ardiam. Meus olhos estavam abertos pelo choque, o beijo, que antes achava ser apenas um encontro entre lábios, se tornou em algo a mais. A língua de Harry pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e permiti. Acabei por me entregar ao momento, enlacei o pescoço do moreno e fechei os olhos._

_Quando nos separamos estávamos ofegantes e sorridentes. A sensação que experimentei segundos atrás fora uma das melhores em minha vida. Nunca pensei que fosse Harry que a proporcionaria. Ainda de olhos fechados senti o hálito quente do moreno e escutei seu sorriso. Então, abri os olhos._

_- Você ainda acredita que somos apenas amigos? – me olhou com um sorriso maroto._

_- Não mesmo. – e o puxei pelo colarinho para outro beijo._

Ainda estávamos nos beijando quando comecei a escutar alguém me chamando. Não dei atenção a voz, mas acabei por acordar quando Lilá jogou seu travesseiro em mim.

- Mione, se levanta logo!

- Que horas são? – perguntei coçando o olho.

- Dez e meia. – Parvati respondera do outro lado do quarto.

- Hoje é domingo. – me enrolei de novo nas cobertas. – Dia oficial da preguiça.

- Não acredito no que meus ouvidos estão ouvindo.

- Hermione Granger com preguiça?

- Todo mundo tem o seu dia. – falei.

- Tudo bem então. Eu e Lilá vamos descer. – graças a Merlin elas estavam indo, queria muito dormir. – Ah, o Harry ´tava te procurando.

- Diga que só vou estar disponível depois de uma da tarde.

- Tudo bem.

Falado isso voltei a dormir, ou melhor, tententei. Pois com o que sonhara ainda estava em minha cabeça. Como poderia ter sonhado com tal insanidade?

"Somos melhores amigos, nunca irá mudar."

Tentei inutilmente voltar a dormir, mas a imagem do beijo em meu sonho ainda reinava em meus pensamentos. Tinha que tomar consciência que aquilo não passou de um delírio, uma imaginação, que nunca vai se tornar realidade.

Levantei-me da cama. Era inútil tentar voltar a dormir. Minha mente não me deixava livre, era mais fácil levantar e encarar o dia e Harry... Por Merlin, como ainda teria coragem de olhar nos olhos de Harry depois desse sonho?

Depois de alguns minutos finalmente desci. Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal agradeci a Merlin por ele não estar ali, não sabia como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente. Mas, ou invés de Harry, estava Ginny. Fiquei pensando se encarar Harry agora seria tão ruim assim...

- Bom dia, bela adormecida. – cantarolou.

- Bom. – sentei-me ao sei lado no sofá.

- O que aconteceu para estar na cama até uma hora dessas?

- Sono.

- Tem certeza? – me olhou com um olhar intrigado.

- Não. – baixe a cabeça e soltei um muxoxo. – Estava sonhando e só acordei porque Lilá me acordou.

- E posso saber sobre o que? – fechei o livro que fingia ler.

- Não é nada da sua conta.

- Tudo bem extressadinha. – virou-se para mim. – Você não sabe da última.

-E qual é? – deu pouco caso ao intusiasmo da outra.

- Lembra-se que ontem a noite sai do Salão principal dizendo que tinha coisas melhores a fazer?

- Como ficar aos beijos com o Malfoy? – falei e a ruiva jogou uma almofada em mim. – Hoje é o dia de jogar coisas na Hermione?

- Tanto faz. – aproximou-se de mim. – Pois bem, sim, estava com Draco. E nos beijando. – ficou um pouco vermelha pela a declaração.

- E o que tenho haver com isso? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, após de uma bela seção de beijos. – Ginny voltou ao seu tom normal. – Quando estava saindo da sala precisa... Escutei algumas meninas falando sobre Harry ter uma nova namorada. – gelei e ao mesmo tempo minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Gina não pode ter escutado o nome da garota.

- E você sabe quem é?

- Não, ainda não. – colocou a mão no queixo. – Mas deve ser do mesmo ano que vocês. E o mais estranho era que só viram ontem os dois juntos.

- Aonde?

- Na biblioteca, ontem a noite. – Gina parou por um segundo e depois me encarou. – Vocês estavam na biblioteca ontem a noite. Hermione Jane Granger! – por Merlin não a deixe descobrir. – Você sabe quem ela é? – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Não minta pra mim.

- Juro que não sei. – baixei o olhar. – Harry pode ter se encontrada com ela quando eu ainda estava na biblioteca.

- Mas Harry estava com você lá!

- Na verdade tínhamos combinado, mas Harry só aparecera quando já estava guardando os livros. – a ruiva me olhou com olhar que não tenho palavras para descrever.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Acredito em você, Mi. – sorriu. – Mas ainda vou descobrir quem ela é. Você também deveria se preocupar.

- Porque?

- Porque imagina se Harry quiser trocar de par de última hora?

- Terei que aceitar. – dei de ombros. Ainda bem que eu sabia quem era a garota.

- Você não esta me escondendo nada?

- Nada.

- Tudo bem. – levantou-se. – Tenho o dia livre hoje, vou descobrir quem é a tal garota. – falado isso a ruiva se retirou e eu fiquei sentanda pensando em nada.

Minutos depois desci da torre e fui para o lago. Precisa mudar de ambiente, estava me sentindo estranha lá. Quando cheguei ao lago poucos alunos se encontravam. A maioria estava com amigos conversando, outros lendo um livro.

Sentei debaixo de uma arvore, um ótimo lugar para descasar e esvaziar a mente. Fechei os olhos e logo me veio à cabeça a imagem do beijo na biblioteca. Oras, aquilo não se podia ser chamado de beijo, aquilo foi só um contato de lábios. Muitas vezes acidentes assim acontecem.

De olhos fechado não percebi que alguém se aproximava e quando notei foi quando falou em meu ouvido e me fez pular de susto.

- Bom dia, Granger.

- Não sabe o susto que me deu. – coloquei a mão no peito.

- Desculpe, mas ver você de olhos fechados é quase impossível não dar um susto. – falou rindo.

- Pro seu bem, Potter. Durma de olhos abertos.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – sorri e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ficamos alguns minutos calados olhando para o lago. As imagens refletidas das arvores era bem relaxante e o canto dos pássaros também.

- Poderia ficar o dia assim. – falei.

- O que fez com a minha Mione?

- Seu bobo. – o bati levemente. – Só quero fazer nada hoje. – Harry me olhou estranho.

- Sério, quem é você? – me cutucou.

- Nossa, como você é engraçado. – rodei os olhos.

- Certo... O que quer fazer? – levantou-se e obrigando a levantar.

- Não sei... Hoje é dia de passeio a Hogmeade, que ir? – o olhei esperançosa.

- Tudo bem. – levantou-se e me entendeu a mão. – Vamos.

Pegamos nossos casacos e fomos para Hogmeades.

Pode-se dizer que o vilarejo estava um pouco deserto, por causa da neve. Mas ainda se via uma boa quantidade de alunos e habitantes. Assim que chegamos fomos logo ao três vassouras, precisávamos de algo quente para nos esquentar. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando... sobre nada.

Depois de quase sermos expulsos pela Madame Rosmenta por não estarmos consumindo muito, fomos à loja de logros. Era onde se encontrava a maioria dos alunos. Muitos estavam atrás do kit mata-aula dos gêmeos Weasley e outros só algumas traquinagens. Harry como o garoto que é não se conteve e teve que olhar para algumas novidades, eu também não me contive, acabei por comprar algumas brincadeiras.

Mas foi no caminho para a Dedos de mel que algumas coisas estranhas aconteceram. Como de costume, Hogmeade estavam enfeitadas para o Natal. Com guirlandas, luzes e tudo o mais. E como em todo Natal não se podia faltar o visgo.

Quando estávamos prestes a entrar na loja uma das vendedoras nos barrou. Não entendemos o que estava acontecendo, até que ela apontou para cima e nossas cabeças. Eu olhei para cima e gelei. Harry não entendendo minha reação olhou para cima e ficou no mesmo estado que eu. Tentamos explicar para a vendedora que não éramos um casal, mas ela falou que se ou saíssemos ou entrássemos na loja sem ter nos beijo, seriamos azarados.

"Como esse bendito visgo resolvo florescer bem no momento em que vamos entrar na loja?"

- Olha, eu posso me virar muito bem com as azarações. – Harry falou coçando a nuca tão envergonhado quanto eu.

- É só fazermos como fizemos na biblioteca. – dei de ombros.

- Não sei... – Harry virou-se para a vendedora. – Não tem outro jeito? – ela respondei que não com a cabeça.

- Vamos logo com isso. – sem deixar Harry responder colei meus lábios aos dele.

Não nos mexemos, apenas ficamos parados lá. Um com a boca no outro. Ficamos uns dez segundos assim e quando nos separamos, acabamos por não entrar na loja. Apenas fizemos o que a vendedora nos disse e fomos embora, a vontade de comer doce tinha passado.

- Bem, acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo. – Harry falou para quebrar o gelo.

- É melhor mesmo.

O caminho de volta fora tão silencioso quanto o caminho de volta da biblioteca.

Ficamos uns bons minutos sem nem si quer trocamos uma palavra. Harry estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos e eu nós meus. Todo o meu sonho de ontem a noite voltou, o beijo de agora e ontem também. Além da conversa com Ginny. O que mais me chamou a atenção foi que quando nos beijamos minutos atrás senti as mesma sensações que havia sentido nas outras ocasiões. Por Merlin o que esta acontecendo comigo?

- Sabe, precisamos conversar. – Harry falara quando estávamos a poucos metros do castelo.

- Não acho que precisamos. – Harry parou de andar e me encarou. Tentei escapar, mas fora intuil.

- Mione sinto muito, mas precisamos sim. Já é a segunda vez que nós beijamos.

- Quinta se contar com os sonhos. – falei baixinho, ainda bem que ele não escutou. – Harry foi apenas um selinho.

- Não acha que isso ira afetar nossa amizade?

- Por meu lado, não. E pelo o seu? – ele também respondeu que não. – Resolvido então.

- Mas você não se sentiu estranha ao repetir... o beijo? – olhou-me intrigado.

- Sinceramente? Não. – menti.

- Tudo certo.

Finalmente voltamos ao castelo. Harry dissera que tinha coisas para resolver e eu fui para a biblioteca. Fiquei por lá até a hora do jantar. Quando cheguei lá não vi Harry,não dei muita importância ele deveria chegar mais tarde. Sentei-me ao lado de Gina, Luna e Rony. Conversamos sobre algumas coisas, mas minha atenção nunca estava cem por cento direcionada para a conversa.

Sempre que alguém surgia pelas grandes portas do Salão olhava com a esperança de ver Harry, mas nunca o era. Terminamos o jantar e nada. Subimos para torre, achei que lá poderia encontrá-lo, mas também me enganei. Fiquei esperando-o até tarde e nada. Resolvi ir me deitar, amanhã o veria.

Mas me enganei novamente, as poucas vezes que o vi foram nas aulas. Nunca podemos conversar por muito tempo, pois ele sempre chegava atrasado e tinha que sair sempre muito apressado. Perguntei para Rony o que estava acontecendo e ele me respondeu que poderia ser algo em relação ao quadribol. E assim se passou uma semana. Harry e eu apenas trocamos algumas frases e as mais longas das conversas de davam durante os ensaios.

Na segunda da semana que antecedia o Baile, não aquentava mais. Tínhamos falado que aqueles beijos não iriam mudar nossa amizade, mas estava acontecendo o contrario. Nunca mais encontrei Harry durante as refeições, mau o via nos corredores e quando o via nas aulas, mau nos falávamos.

- Já chega, não aquento mais isso. – falei assim que acordei na segunda. – Vou resolver isso agora mesmo.

Levantei-me e fui direto para o dormitório masculino, é impossível que Harry Potter tenha acordado mais cedo que cinco e meia da manhã. Subindo as escadas, mesmo contra as regras da escola e sob protesto de alguns garotos, entrei no quarto dos alunos do sétimo ano.

- Hermione, que você ta fazendo aqui? – Rony quase gritou.

- Harry, precisamos conversar. – ele apenas se levantou e me seguiu até o Salão Comunal.

Chegando um ficou encarando o outro, esperando que alguém começasse a falar.

- Sabe, são cinco e meia da manhã... – Ele falou meio sonolento.

- Sim, eu sei. – falei grossa. – Só fui ti acordar agora porque pelo que parece é único horário que tenho certeza que vou te encontrar, porque até mesmo nas aulas eu não consigo falar contigo.

- Só ando ocupado.

- Só se for ocupado em me evitar. Harry eu sei que você mantém o mesmo relacionamento com todos, menos comigo. – aproximei-me dele e segurei suas mãos. – Nos prometemos que aqueles beijos não iriam mudar nossa amizade.

- E não mudou.

- Como não? Mau nos falamos durante a última semana! – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. – Só quero meu melhor amigo de volta. – o abracei.

- Prometo que essa semana vai ser diferente. Afinal, só temos mais essa semana para ensaiarmos para o Baile e eu não quero ter que trocar meu belo par por outro qualquer. – me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Prometo que assim que acordar não vou mais desgrudar de você.

- Tudo bem.

Harry subiu as escadas para seu dormitório e eu fiquei ali no Salão limpando os olhos. Todas as antigas sensações em minhas pernas, barriga e nervos voltaram. Acho que posso associá-los a algo bom, pois todas as vezes que acontecem passo o dia com um sorriso... _e ao lado de Harry_.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

N/A: Mais um cap! /o/

Sei que demoro a ATT, mas poxa! Mereço uns reviews, não? :*

Olha que eu faço greve, hein!

Reviews!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 4.**

Dito e comprido. Harry cumprira a risca o que me disse: não nos desgrudamos um minuto seguir durante essa semana. Às vezes até que minha paciência acabava, mas me controlava. Afinal, ter Harry por perto sempre me deixava mais feliz e segura. Acho que pelo o sentimento que sinto por ele, como meu irmão mais velho, acabo por me sentir protegida. Mas não é o que as outras pessoas andam pensando. Pelos corredores é fácil de escutar que Harry e eu estamos juntos, nós aprendemos a ignorar.

Claro que com o Baile de Natal cada vez mais próximo era algo comum ouvir os professores comentarem sobre o comportamento que deveremos ter durante a festa. Saindo da área da etiqueta, não se escutava outra coisa nos dormitórios femininos além de vestidos, maquiagem e acompanhantes. Não me lembrava de todo esse alvoroço pelos outros Bailes de Natal ou de Inverno.

Enfim, acho que essa última semana não pode ser descrita com uma única frase ou palavra. Precisa ser descrita completamente, porque, sinceramente, não tem como contar algo sem puxar outra história...

Era quinta-feira, ou seja, faltavam apenas mais um ensaio para o Baile de Natal...

Lá estávamos de novo ensaiando para o Baile. Professora McGonagol estava cada vez mais exigente, como sempre ela fez aquilo discurso de macacos ou algo do tipo. Como uma pessoa normal pode chamar seus próprios alunos assim? Acho que a alto-estima de muitos foi abalada.

- Não quero ver vocês dançando como se tivessem dois pés esquerdos. – mais uma vez a professora reclamava.

Harry, Rony, Luna e eu estávamos no canto esquerdo da sala, o lugar que a professora menos olhava, ou seja, que ela menos reclamava com os alunos. Não que nós fossemos maus dançarinos e queremos fugir das criticas, pelo contrario, McGonagol costuma dar mais elogios a nós do que reclamações. Mas quem é que gosta de ficar escutando gritos em seu ouvido?

- Pobre Neville. – falei baixinho próximo ao ouvido de Harry. Ambos rimos com a situação do amigo.

- Ele sabe dançar, só precisava de uma boa acompanhante. – o moreno falou quando me rodopiou. – Porque Ginny não o acompanhou desta vez?

- Ela já tinha um par. – falei apoiando minhas mãos novamente em Harry.

- Posso saber quem é? – olhou-me nos olhos quando voltamos às posições iniciais.

- Melhor não. – encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Já não aquentava mais ouvir os gritos de McGonagol, ainda bem que faltavam poucos dias para o fim dessa tortura.

- Ainda bem que logo essa tortura vai acabar. – Rony falou quando passou próximo a nós.

- Eu quem diga. – concordei com ele.

- Até que gosto. – todos olhamos para Luna. – O que?

- Agora sei por que ela esta com Rony. – Harry sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu ouvi. – Rony falou rodopiando Luna.

- Tudo bem, Ron. – não dei importância ao ruivo. – Ainda bem que isso ´tá acabando.

- Desculpe se não sou uma boa companhia. – Harry fingiu-se magoado.

A carinha que ele fez, fez-me abrir um enorme sorriso. Como um garoto de dezessete anos podia agir com um de quatro? Ainda rindo da carinha de garoto pidão deu um beijo em sua bochecha, ou melhor, queria ter dado em sua bochecha, mas acabou por ser em sua... Orelha! Ambos rimos, pois eu fiz uma cara de nojo e Harry ficou um pouco desorientado com o beijo em sua orelha.

- Na próxima vez me avise quando for me dar um beijo. – falou tampando a orelha com a mão.

- Na próxima vez não vira seu rosto! – falei ainda rindo. – Se tivesse virado pro outro teria beijado-lhe nos lábios. - Harry me olhou de uma maneira estranha, uma maneira que fez com que meu rosto ardesse.

Tentei sustentar o olhar, mas de tão constrangida que estava, baixei meus olhos. Harry pegou meu queixo fazendo com o encare. Mais uma vez minhas pernas me trairão. Por Merlin! Quando vou me aprender a me controlar?

Forçada a olhá-lo, perdi-me em seus olhos verdes. Seus olhos estavam com algo diferente, talvez um brilho ou até mesmo pelo fato de estarmos em uma área um pouco escura da sala, não sei. Só sei que os olhos do moreno estavam diferentes.

Paramos de dançar; ficamos nos encarando. Minha boca começou a ficar seca, juntamente com todas as outras coisas que já estavam acontecendo comigo. Não demorou muito para minha garganta também ficar. De tempos em tempos sentia o hálito quente de Harry em meu rosto, tinha o gosto tão bom. Nossos rostos começaram a se aproximar, os olhos de Harry estavam fechados. Não sei como, mas meu rosto se inclinou de encontro com o do moreno. Quando estávamos a poucos centímetros um do outro somos acordados pelos gritos de McGonagol.

- Não posso dizer muito bem a todos, mas vocês estão indo bem. – Harry e eu estávamos completamente vermelhos. – Podem ir para seus dormitórios.

Quando McGonagol terminou de falar, rapidamente me virei, peguei minha bolsa e sai correndo. Escutei Luna e Rony perguntando se estava tudo bem, não os respondi. Minhas pernas tomaram controle, fui levada as cegas pelo castelo. Mas só soube onde estava quando cheguei ao quadro da mulher gorda, falei a senha e entrei correndo na sala. Subi as escadas e logo entrei em meu quarto.

Lilá e Parvati ainda deveriam estar saindo do ensaio. Deitei em minha cama e fechei os olhos, os abri e depois os fechei. Coloquei a mão em meu rosto, tampando-o. Não tinha vontade de chorar, mas uma imensa vontade de rir.

- Acho que finalmente enlouqueci. – levantei-me e fui ao banheiro.

Tomei banho, depois joguei água fria em meu rosto. Mas ainda sim, a vontade de rir ainda não tinha sumido. Limpei o espelho embaçado e olhei minha imagem. Estava sorrindo, não sei porque, mas estava sorrindo. Troquei-me e entrei novamente no quarto. Parvati e Lilá começaram a fazer milhões de perguntas quando me virão, eu simplesmente as ignorei. Sai do quarto e fui para o Ginny, ela tinha que estar lá.

Já estava próximo das dez horas da noite, até Ginny tinha juízo o suficiente para não ficar andando pelo castelo depois das oito. Parecia que a cada passo que dava o quarto das alunas do sexto ficava mais longe, comecei a acelerar. Esbarrei em algumas alunas, mas, por fim, cheguei ao quarto da ruiva.

Entrei no quarto sem cerimônia. Não me preocupei se tinha outras pessoas no quarto, apenas queria falar com Gina. Nem sei por que queria falar com ela, mas como nada estava normal comigo não me dei ao trabalho de querer saber o motivo. Entrando no quarto virei meu rosto em busca da ruiva, ela estava deitada em sua cama. Seu quarto ainda estava vazio, suas colegas deveriam estar no Salão Comunal.

Quando a ruiva me viu tomou um susto.

- O que você ´tá fazendo aqui, Mi?

- Não sei. – falei sorrindo.

- Você ´tá bem? – me olhou intrigada.

- Acho que sim. – falei me sentado ao sei lá na cama.

- O que aconteceu com você? – colocou a mãe em minha testa. – Comeu muito açúcar de novo?

- Não. – falei rapidamente.

Ginny ficou alguns minutos olhando fixamente para mim. O sorriso em meu rosto ainda não tinha sumido, parecia que ele estava colado. Acho que deveria estar com uma cara de psicopata.

- O que aconteceu no ensaio? – perguntou baixinho.

- Nada de mais. – comecei a me acalmar. Merlin, como era bom sentir os músculos de minhas bochechas relaxarem. – Apenas ficamos dançando.

- Apenas dançaram? – levantou umas das sobrancelhas vermelhas.

- Bem... – finalmente o sorriso sumira de minha face, agora dei espaço para enrubescimento. – Ao longo do ensaio aconteceu algo.

- O que? – sua expressão não mudou.

- Ron começou a conversar conosco...

- Hermione, pula a introdução!

- Certo. Harry ficou chateado com algo que disse, melhor, fingiu. Ai para desculpar-me fui dar-lhe um beijo. – a ruiva me interrompera novamente.

- Sabia! – sorriu abertamente. – Vocês se beijaram!

- Não! – falei acanhada. – Quando fui dar um beijo na bochecha de Harry, ele virou o rosto e acabei por beijar sua orelha.

- Nossa, vocês são estranhos.

- Você quer que eu diga ou não o que aconteceu?

- Tudo bem.

- Enfim, depois do beijo... – coloquei a mão no queixo tanto me lembrar o acontecera. Quando me lembrei fiquei vermelha dos pés a cabeça. – Harry olhou-me de um modo bem diferente do costumeiro. – tomei um pouco de ar. – E, se não fosse por McGonagol, acho que teríamos nos beijo.

- Quer dizer... Sem selinhos? – olhei assustada para Gina.

- Co-como? – pisquei algumas vezes.

- Descobri quem era a tal garota misteriosa. –piscou para mim. – Seu segredo esta a salvo comigo.

- Mas como? Onde? QUANDO? – me desesperei.

- Herms, calma. – falou dando pouco caso. – Ninguém mais sabe além de mim. Certifiquei-me disso.

- Como conseguiu? – falei vencida.

- Tenho meus meios. – piscou para mim. – Enfim, quando ia me contar?

- De preferência? Nunca.

Meu mundo acabou de desabar. Se algo que nem Harry e eu conversamos ou comentamos, Ginny descobriu... Imagina se algo que estávamos quase para fazer na frente quase todo o sétimo ano? Merlin! Muito obrigada por ter dado o dom do resmungo para a Professora McGonagol!

- Certo. Obrigada por confiar em mim. – falou por fim. – Mas o que você queria comigo?

- Agora nem sei mais. – falei deitando-me na cama da outra. – Acho que era pra falar sobre o que ´tava quase pra acontecer no ensaio.

- Ou melhor, sobre o que você esta sentido? – deitou-se ao meu lado e me encarou.

- Não sei. – coloquei o travesseiro em meu rosto. – Não sei mais de nada.

Algo inusitado aconteceu, Ginny tirou o travesseiro delicadamente do meu rosto e sorriu.

- Sabe se apaixonar por alguém próximo é normal. – falou calmamente. – Ainda mais se for pelo seu melhor amigo. – piscou para mim.

- Mas eu não disse que... – com o olhar que a Gina me lançou, calei-me.

- Tudo bem, vamos ao ponto principal. – sentou-se na cama e eu a acompanhei. – Você não sabe se sente algo a mais ou não por Harry?

Fiquei alguns minutos calada, pensando em minha resposta. Era fato que ao menor toque de Harry minha pele queimava e quando estamos próximos muitas coisas acontecem. Mas também... Melhor não sei o outro porém! Não sei dizer o que estou sentido nesse momento. Não sei se é só porque estamos nesse clima natalino... Ou se é por que... Por que...

- estou apaixonada por Harry. – sussurrei baixinho.

- O que disse?

Um pequeno sorriso foi se formando eu meu rosto. Ótimo! Finalmente descobri o porquê todas aquelas sensações, mas ao mesmo tempo... Quando me livre de algo me aparece outra coisa. Tudo bem, admito que posso sentir algo diferente por Harry. Algo que vá além da amizade, mas... Como vou conseguir confirmar esse sentimento? Como vou saber se, e só somente se, sou correspondida? Ao caso de estiver apaixonada por ele?

Merlin, você e Cisa capricharam no meu destino, não? Acho que vocês estavam desocupados quando viram a minha ficha! Essa é a única explicação para tanta confusão que acontece comigo.

- Gina. – falei olhando para a ruiva. – Você precisa me ajudar.

- Com...?

- Você tem que me prometer que tudo que for dito nesse quarto nunca sairá!

- Mas tem as meninas que podem chegar a qualquer momento. – antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo mais, lancei um feitiço na porta. – O que você fez?

- Só garanti que ninguém nos atrapalhe. – sorri. – Agora, prometa!

- Tudo bem, prometo.

- Acho que estou apaixonada por Harry. – falei baixinho.

A ruiva demorou uns estantes para assimilar o que ouvira, fiquei olhando- a apreensiva. Passou alguns minutos e ela não esboçara nenhuma reação. Por Merlin, será que isso é tão repugnante assim?

- Ginny? – olhei para ela preocupada. Ela só levantou o rosto para mim.

- Porque você demorou tanto? – soltou.

- Perdão?

- Hermione, isso que você acabou de me contar. Todos já sabem! – sorriu.

- Gina, isso é sério. Não é mais uma brincadeira.

- Eu sei que não. – deitou-se na cama. – Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

- Não sei. Aconselhe-me, é isso que amigos fazem.

- Eu não sei o que te falar. – olhou-me. – Mas se você quer tanto o conselho, vá ao seu melhor amigo. – minha paciência se esgotou.

- Tudo bem. – levantei-me. – Se você não quer me ajudar, irei me virar sozinha.

- Mione, deixe de ser dramática. – falou quando estava a poucos metros da porta. – Mas, sinceramente, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Tem razão, eu sou a única que pode ajeitar isso, não? – olhei para Gina e ela me respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas como vou poder ajeitar as coisas sem que estrague a minha amizade com Harry?

- Boa pergunta. – decepcionei-me novamente.

- Acho que falar com uma parede ou com você é a mesma coisa. – confessei.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Mas como poder ter certeza de meus sentimentos sem que no final eu acabe com tudo?

- Se você estiver querendo um referencial de vida, tome Ron ou eu. Somos duas pessoas que apostamos tudo em nossos relacionamentos.

- E se no final eu perder o meu melhor amigo? – olhei para ela chorosa.

- Um melhor amigo ou um grande amor? – essa pergunta me fez ficar pensando por bons minutos.

Certo que se, ao final de tudo, eu não fosse correspondida por Harry, nossa amizade não iria mais ser a mesa. Mas e se desse tudo certo? E se Harry corresponder a meus sentimos? Tenho que me arriscar! Do mesmo modo que me arrisquei quando decide viver nesse mundo bruxo.

- Você esta certa, ruiva. – ela me olhou intrigada. – Eu tenho que me arriscar. – sorri.

- Muito melhor que uma parede, não?

- Muito melhor. – a abracei.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Irei me arriscar. – pisquei para a ruiva e sai do quarto.

Quando abri a porta as duas outras meninas que Gina dividia o quarto, caíram ao chão. Não me importei, passei por cima delas e fui sorridente para meu quarto. Mas no meio do caminho decidi-me por ficar sentada na frente da lareira. Hoje estava fazendo mais frio que os anteriores, nada melhor do que ficar quentinha antes de dormir e quem sabe me encontrar com um certo alguém?

Descendo as escadas pode ouvir as risadas de Rony e Harry, meus pelos se levantaram. Toda aquela alto-confiança que estava sentido, sumiu. Não me deixei abater, continuei descendo as escadas. Claro que não ia me declarar a Harry hoje, mas a insegurança me dominou quando finalmente cheguei ao Salão Comunal.

Harry e Rony me cumprimentaram com um sorriso, eu retribui. Caminhei mais um pouco e sentei-me ao lado de Ron no sofá, do lado oposto a Harry. Era melhor manter uma distancia segura.

Quando me sentei ao lado de Ron e Harry, eles não pararam a conversa. O que achei ótimo, pois não estava a fim de ter uma conversa constrangedora com Harry. Alem de não chamar a atenção para mim. Mas essa minha invisibilidade não durou muito tempo, pois Rony logo percebeu que eu estava presente e me cumprimenta.

- Boa noite, Srta. Granger.

- Boa. - olhei para Harry; nossos olhos se cruzaram e minhas bochechas arderam loucamente.

- Porque saiu que nem uma fugitiva do ensaio? - o ruivo perguntou rindo.

- Esqueci que não rinha dado comida a Bichento. - falei ainda olhando para o moreno.

Para meu espanto Harry falou algo, ele tinha se mantido em silencio desde que cheguei. Quando ele começou a falar ele tirou seus olhos do tapete.

- Quando você saiu, McGonagol organizou a entrada dos casais. - falou sem dar muita importância ao assunto. - E só pra constar; somos o quarto casal. - voltou a encarar qualquer coisa que, aparentemente, era mais importante que a conversa com seus amigos.

- Posso saber em qual posição você e a Luna ficaram? - vir-me-ei para Rony. Era óbvio que Harry não queria conversa.

- Décimo sexto. - falou encabulado, mas tinha um tom de felicidade em sua voz.

- E porque ficamos entre os primeiros casais? - perguntei para Harry e acho que ele entendeu, pois tirou sua atenção para não seu o que e ficou em mim e Rony.

- Aparentemente McGonagol acha somos um dos melhores dançarinos. - soltou um sorriso irônico. - Alem de sermos um pouco famosos. Se e que me entende. - ele piscou para mim; mordi meu lábio inferior para rir de nervoso.

- Como assim "famosos"? - perguntei tentando sair dessa situação constrangedora.

- Pode-se dizer tanto pelo nosso passado como pelo nosso presente. - ele falou "pelo nosso presente." sussurrando para mim. Acho que foi por isso que Rony não comentou nada sobre o presente.

- Mas eu faço parte desse passado! - Ron estava, realmente, irritado.

- Mas não e só isso. Todos falam que Harry e eu temos um caso. - minha boa começou a criar vida própria. - O que tem de mais querer agradar ao publico? - perguntei dando de ombros.

- Ta aí algo que sempre quis saber. - Harry e eu olhamos para o ruivo. - Porque todos falam isso? E nunca que eu e Mione estamos juntos?

- Rony, você esta comprometido com Luna. - falei como se não fosse óbvio.

- Harry também já foi, mas ninguém deixou de comentar!

- Hermione sempre anda comigo.

- Comigo também! - Rony estava ficando da cor dos seus cabelos.

- A casos quer que as pessoas achem que esta traindo a Luna? - perguntei seria.

- Na-não! - estava completamente constrangido. - Só queria saber por que todos falam tanto sobre vocês. - falou baixinho.

- Prometo, - Harry falou. - que assim que descobrir; você será primeiro a saber.

- E porque não eu? - perguntei em um tom infantil.

- Porque, eu tenho certeza, você será quem vai descobrir. - sorriu e eu retribui.

O assunto morreu. Tentamos começar uma nova conversa, mas nunca passávamos de mais do que duas frases. Acho que quando cada conversa começava e terminava ficamos cada vez com mais sono. Rony foi o primeiro a provar a minha teoria, pois ele foi o primeiro de nos três que subiu para dormir. Aproveitando o espaço livre de Rony deixou, deitei-me no sofá. Quando estava a beira de cair no sono, sinto minhas pernas serem levantadas e repousarem em algo quente e um pouco mais elevado. Abro meus olhos e vejo Harry.

- Oi. - falei um pouco rouca.

- Oi. - ele me responde sorrindo.

Encaramos-nos ate eu bocejar.

Ele riu; ia chutá-lo, mas o moreno puxou-me pelas pernas, fazendo-me parar a centímetros de seu rosto. Encaramos-nos por alguns segundos ate eu começar a falar.

- Ótima maneira de não ficar em uma saia justa. - falei fazendo-o acordar.

- Como? - piscou algumas vezes.

- Falando que quem descobriria seria eu. - mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Ah, sim. - deu sorriso de canto. - Mas do jeito que você é curiosa você vai acabar descobrindo.

Mais uma vez o silencio caiu sobre nos. Ainda estávamos próximos, minhas mãos estavam ao lado do meu corpo, segurando-o. Harry ainda mantinha as mãos sobre elas. De tempos em tempos sentia o hálito de Harry em meu rosto, que por sinal era muito bom.

Como um ser pode ter tantas qualidades?

Merlin, realmente, me ama!

Harry soltou o ar cansando, fazendo-me asfixiar com seu hálito quente.

- Boa noite, minha pequena. - ele falou se levantando.

- Sua pequena? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. - ele falou se aproximando de mim e colando sua testa a minha. - Só minha. - beijou-me na bochecha. - Boa noite e bons sonhos.

- Boa. - falei ainda em transe.

Fiquei olhando-o subir os degraus da escada. Certifiquei-me que ele não mais me via ou me escutava. Quando ouvi o barulho da porta fechando coloquei uma almofada em meu rosto e sufoquei um grito. Um sorriso bobo se perdeu em meus lábios, mas ouço passos e me recomponho imediatamente.

- Calma Mi. - ouço a voz de Gina e me acalmo. - Sou só eu; pode continuar com a comemoração.

- Co-como? - perguntei um pouco confusa. - Do que esta falando?

- Quando você vai falar pra ele? - perguntou colando as mãos na cintura. Ele ficou igualzinha a Sra. Weasley.

- Falar o que? Pra quem?

- O que esta escrita em néon na sua cara! - sentou-se ao meu lado.

Continuei olhando-a sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando. Melhor fingindo, por que eu sabia perfeitamente sobre o que Ginevra Molly Weasley estava se referindo. Ela soltou o ar cansando e voltou a falar.

- Mione, já faz uma semana que eu descobrir. - pegou minhas mãos. - E você confirmou tudo hoje quando entrou no meu quarto e agora. - falou gentil.

Fiquei alguns minutos calada. Era óbvio que Ginny já tinha sacado tudo, não adiantaria nada ficar negando para ela. Afinal, eu tinha mais a ganhar do que perder admitindo para ela.

- Tudo bem. - falei finalmente. - Você venceu.

Fiquei esperando uma reação explosiva da ruiva, mas ela me surpreendeu em simples ficar sorrindo. Nossa pra uma pessoa que praticamente já planejou todo o meu casamento com Harry, Ginny estava bem calma.

- Não vai fazer nada? - perguntei intrigada. - Não vai gritar e sai contando para todos?

- Não, porque o faria? - perguntou ainda sorrindo. - Se você só me contou porque eu meio que ti obriguei, porque eu ia sair falando para todos algo que você quer em segredo?

- Não quero manter em segredo por muito tempo. - falei um pouco acanhada.

- E isso aí, Granger! - ela sorriu abertamente.

- Mas antes que você ficar fantasiando as coisas. - falei e o sorriso da outra se desfez.

- O que você vai me falar?

- Só o que cansei de falar: Harry e eu não estamos juntos. - falei um pouco tristonha.

- Você quis dizer ainda, não? - Gina falou me animando.

- Isso mesmo. - sorri. - Ainda.

- Mione, eu sei quer você não quer que muitas pessoas fiquem sabendo... Mas tem duas pessoas que precisam saber disso. Tanto por direito como uma forma de ajuda.

- Tudo bem. - falei derrotada. Não seria justo Ginny ficar sabendo e eles não. - Podemos falar sim para Rony e Luna.

- Você vai ver, comigo e Luna ao seu lado, o Sr. Potter logo estará em suas mãos. O que não esta muito longe de acontecer. Porque tanto ele como você tem um letreiro em néon escrito em letras maiúsculas que um esta apaixonado pelo outro.

- Esta tão óbvio assim. Quer dizer, eu sou tão obvia assim?

- Sinceramente? Sim. - baixei minha cabeça como em sinal de derrota e Ginny notou. - Mas calma, Mi. Do jeito que o Harry e lerdo pra essas coisas ele nem deve ter notado.

- Não sei se isso era para Me acalmar ou não.

- Não sei pra todo esse drama. O Potter já e seu, só falta um empurrãozinho de fora. - piscou para mim.

- Não sei o que esperar disso tudo. - meus ombros muxaram.

- Pois pode esperar que o Potter será seu namorado, pois uma vez que Gina Weasley fala algo, ela não descasa ate consegui - lá!

Acho que com o meu bocejo a bola da Gina diminuiu um pouco.

- Sabe Ginny, eu realmente estou bem cansada. - soltei outro bocejo. - Então amanha nos continuamos com essa conversa.

Ela se levantou.

- Amanha veremos com qual vestido você ira ao baile.

- Mas eu já tenho um vestido.

- Exatamente. Se for preciso iremos remodelá-lo, mas como tenho fé no seu bom gosto. - ela me examinou. - Espero que você tenha escolhido um vestido que valorize seu corpo e sua cor. - não sei como, mas Ginny consegue me surpreender cada vez mais.

- Tudo bem então. - dei de ombros e comecei a subir as escadas. - Boa noite, Ginny. -gritei já perto do fim da escada.

- 'Noite. - ouvi sua resposta.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

N/A: Oie!

Sim, sei que demorei, mas é porque eu me esqueço de ATT aqui .-.

E mais uma coisa, sei que os caps tem uns erros de português e talz... Mas foi só por agora que eu consegui uma Beta e ela 'tá com os primeiros e eu 'tô esperando por ela ;D

Bjus e deixem reviews :**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 5.**

Chegando a meu quarto me deparei com uma cena cômica: Rony caindo de sua cama com suas cobertas que quase o enforca. Neville parecia que tinha morrido, estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. E Dino e Simas, esses dois estavam dormindo, mas um sempre acaba por chutar o outro. Eu, realmente, tenho companheiros de quarto estranhos.

Fui em direção a meu malão. Bagunçando um pouco, mas encontro meu pijama. Sim, meu. Estranho, não? Mas ele é realmente meu, do meu tamanho. Foi um presente que a Sra. Weasley me deu de aniversário. Algumas pessoas podem achar ruim ganhar um pijama, mas no meu caso... Bem, sempre que ganho algo que é meu, fico extremamente feliz. Afinal, não vou precisar usar cintos e ajustar as roupas.

Certo, passando a fase de órfão infeliz... Vou até o banheiro e me troco. Quando entro novamente no quarto o cenário mudou um pouco. O lençol que antes estava enforcando Rony estava cobrindo-o corretamente. Além do ruivo não mais estar caindo da cama. Neville finalmente saiu da posição de morto, mas Dino e Simas continuavam a se bater.

Quando estou prestes a descansar percebo que esqueci meu livro de posições no Salão Comunal. Levanto-me e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Sou uma boa pessoa, não queria acordar os meus amigos. Melhor, não queria ter que enfrentar seu mal humor.

Descendo as escadas percebo que ainda tinha uma pessoa no Salão. Pergunto-me se ainda é Hermione, mas vejo que não. Pois uma cabeleira ruiva se mostra. Aproximo-me devagar, essa era uma boa oportunidade de fazer com que Ginny pagasse pelos inúmeros sustos que já me pregou.

Quando chego às costas do sofá quem leva o susto no final de tudo sou eu. A ruiva fez o favor de se virar no exato momento em que cheguei às costas do sofá.

- Se você realmente acha que pode me dar um susto desse jeito. – sorriu. – Esta muito enganado.

Dei a volta no sofá e sentei na poltrona ao lado.

- Pode esperar, porque um dia irei dar-lhe um bom susto. – falei relaxando no móvel acolchoado.

- Vou acabar ficando velha de tanto esperar. – eu lhe sorri irônico.

- Nossa Ginny, não sei por que ainda estuda para ser aurora. Você já se sai tão bem como comediante.

- Obrigada, eu sei. – piscou para mim e ambos rimos.

Olhei para a mesa de centro e vi que meu livro estava exatamente onde o havia deixado. Quando estiquei meu braço para pega-lo, Gina me interrompeu com uma pergunta.

- Certo, vamos ao que realmente importa. – virou-se para mim seria. – Harry James Potter, você esta gostando de alguém?

A olhei intrigado. Esse não era bem o tipo de assunto que tratava com ela. Bem, os únicos assuntos que tratava com ela eram sobre quadribol, porque ela, enfim, era do time, e histórias de sua família ou Rony.

- Ginny, olha... Eu sei que a gente ficou um tempo juntos... – ela me interrompeu.

- Por Merlin, Potter. – ela quase gritou. – Não é isso! Não mesmo! – ela fez uma cara de nojo.

- Então, qual é a dessa pergunta?

- Apenas responda. – falou cansada.

- Bem... Não sei. – o olhar que a ruiva estava me lançando era constrangedor.

- Não sei no sentido de não sei quais são os meus reais sentimos ou...?

- O que séria o "ou"?

- Ainda estou pensando. – ela sorriu e eu retribui.

- Mas porque você esta me perguntando isso?

- Porque eu andei escutando umas histórias... – olhei para ele repreensivo. – Tudo bem, fofocas. Falando sobre a possível nova namorada de Harry Potter.

- Se você queria saber se eu estava namorando era só perguntar.

- E você ia me dizer? – me olhou seria.

- Não. – sorri.

- Exatamente! – ela balançou a cabeça. Acho que Gina não bate muito bem. – Você vai me responder ou não?

- Se eu tenho uma nova pretendente? – ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça. – Não, ainda não.

- Esse ainda é algo no futuro próximo ou num longe?

- Não sei. – dei de ombros.

Ela quase ficou da mesma cor que seus cabelos. Isso é típico dos Weasley, quando ficam irritados não sabem esconder.

- Vocês são muito complicados. – soltou cruzando os braços.

- Vocês quem?

- Hermione e você. – ela de repente se calou. Acho que ela também notou que eu repentinamente me interessei.

- O que a Mione tem haver com essa história? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas encarando-a.

- Er... – ela realmente não sabia o que dizer. – Bem... É que se você estivesse gostando de alguém e se quisesse convidar essa alguém para o Baile...

- Eu não vou deixar a Mione na mão as vésperas do Baile. – falei como se não fosse óbvio.

- Isso mesmo. – ela se levantou. – Como fui boba. Até parece que Harry Potter iria trocar Hermione Granger por outra garota. – sorriu.

- Ginny, você esta bem? – olhei para ela rindo.

- Claro! – sua voz estava um pouco aguda. – Ou melhor... Você que não esta! – ela sentou-se novamente no sofá.

- Perdão?

- A conversa aqui vai ser seria. – ela me encarou. – Você gosta ou não de Hermione Jane Granger?

- Claro que gosto. – um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da outra. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, não tem como não gostar dela. – o sorriso desapareceu.

- Dá pra pelo menos você ser autentico?

- Como?

- Já cansei de ouvir essa desculpa da Mione. – cruzou os braços e se afundou no sofá. – Pelo menos use uma desculpa diferente.

- Porque tenho que mudar minha resposta? Se ela é verdadeira.

- Ela é cem por cento verdadeira? – ela me encarou.

Tentei suster o olhar, mas não consegui. Era verdade que não estava certo sobre a minha resposta, mas também não tinha certeza se devia responder de outra maneira. Afinal, era óbvio que gostava de passar meu tempo com Hermione e que depois daqueles beijos alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim. A maior prova foi o que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que estava para acontecer no ensaio.

E mesmo que eu admitisse sentir algo pela Mione... Não podia ter certeza se eles seriam correspondidos pela morena. Não queria perder uma amiga tão boa quanto ela por um simples talvez. Não queria perder a minha melhor amiga por isso.

Fiquei alguns segundos pensando na resposta que daria a Gina e o que me veio à mente foi o seguinte: Se não expusesse meus pensamentos, minhas duvidas, sobre isso nunca iria saber se poderia ou não ser correspondido.

Respirei fundo.

- Não tenho certeza. – falei sem encará-la.

- Por que...? – ela tentou encontrar meus olhos.

- Porque talvez, mas só talvez, eu posso estar sentido algo diferente pela minha melhor amiga. – falei por fim. Fiquei esperando uma reação de Ginny bem diferente da qual ela me mostrou. Ela ficou sentada sorrindo.

- Eu sabia. – falou com um ar vitorioso.

- Perdão?

- Eu sabia que você sentia pela Mione não era apenas "amizade". – sorriu novamente. – Estava obvio só pela maneira como você a tratava.

- Não confirmei nada, apenas supus. – me defendi.

- Mas isso já é um grande passo. – ela voltou a ficar seria. – Agora temos um problema. – colocou a mão debaixo do queixo.

- E qual seria? – Gina estava me deixando tenso com toda essa conversa.

- Como vamos descobrir se a Mione sente o mesmo que você.

- Eu não falei que sentia algo por ela!

- Sinceramente Harry, você ainda nega? – sorriu torto. – Você pode até enganar a cega da Mi, mas a mim você não engana. Pode até não ser amor, mas você sente algo por ela.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder ou de negar. Afinal, o que a ruiva tinha acabado de falar era a verdade. Eu sentia sim algo diferente pela Mione, não sei ainda muito bem o que, mas tenho certeza que esse sentimento passa da amizade. Pois quando a vejo com outro cara sinto uma vontade imensa de querer azará-lo.

- Muito bem. – ela falou depois de um tempo e me tirando de meus pensamentos. – O que você pretende fazer para tentar descobrir algo?

- Er... Não sei. – sorri coçando a nuca.

- Como pensei. – baixou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. – Você pode deixar essa parte comigo.

- Não sei se isso me acalma ou me deixa mais nervoso ainda. – sorri maroto.

- A Mione vive me falando isso. – ela me olhou nos olhos. – Vocês realmente passam muito tempo juntos. – rimos. – Certo, agora vou dormir. E você deve fazer o mesmo. – se levantou e seguiu para o dormitório feminino; eu para o masculino.

- Boa noite, Gina. – falei quando cheguei à escada.

- Boa. – ela gritou, pois já estava no meio do caminho para o seu dormitório.

Novamente em meu quarto me deparo com a mesma cena, só que um pouco mais cômica: dessa vez Neville estava encolhido como um bebe; Rony estava tendo uma serie de beijos com seu travesseiro; Dino e Simas, finalmente, tinham resolvido que cada um deveria ficar em sua própria cama.

Vou para minha cama com o mínimo de sono. Meu dia fora deveras cansativo, mas depois da conversa que tive com Ginny... Meu cérebro não parou de funcionar. De tempos em tempos me pegava pensando em como seria se eu e Hermione fossemos um casal. Nossas atitudes não mudariam muito, pelo menos é como penso, mas o que mudaria seria nossa maneira de nos cumprimentar: provavelmente nos beijaríamos.

Ao contrário do que achava, beijar Hermione não era una coisa de outro mundo. Visto que já o fizera duas vezes, se puder contar dois toques de lábios como beijo... Mas mesmo assim, foi a coisa mais estranha e, ao mesmo tempo, gratificante que já fiz. Na primeira vez que "tocamos nossos lábios" o gosto da boca doce da morena não saia da minha, muito menos a sensação que experimentei saia de meu corpo.

Fiquei algum tempo achando que tudo não passaria de um choque. Afinal, não é todo dia que você sai beijando a sua melhor amiga... Mas quando nos beijamos pela segunda vez, 'ta quando "tocamos nossos lábios" pude perceber que não era apenas um "choque". Era algo a mais, algo que não sabia explicar. Mas tinha a impressão que meu coração, sim.

Não foi por menos que fiquei quase uma semana sem falar com a Mione. Precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem; precisava saber o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo e o que, realmente, sento por Hermione... Na noite em que ela invadiu meu quarto, foi na mesma noite que tinha decidido o que deveria fazer...

- Harry? - ouço uma voz chamar meu nome. Viro-me e vejo que é Rony.

- Sim.

- Por favor, vá dormir. - falou em um tom bastante sonolento.

- Tudo bem. - falei em um tom sorridente.

Fechei minhas cortinas, tirei meus óculos e o coloquei na cômoda ao lado. Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos. Minha mente começou a descansar. Finalmente um descanso! E em poucos minutos adormeci. Amanha seria um novo dia, véspera do Baile de Natal... O  
tão esperado Baile.

Acordo com os berros de Ron. Aos poucos começo a associar as coisas que acontecem ao meu redor. Pelo o que consigo ver, sou o último a me levantar. Sem presa hoje minha primeira aula é só no segundo horário. Com muita calma me levanto da cama e vou ao meu malão pegar meu uniforme.

Quando saiu do banheiro a primeira coisa que escuto é um resmungo de Rony. Por Merlin, uma pessoa nunca pode ficar feliz? Ele sempre esta reclamando de algo. Além de ter que aturá-lo todos os dias tenho que aquentar suas reclamações. Na grande maioria das vezes finjo que escuto, outras até presto atenção. Pois, às vezes, R onald Weasley pode ser engraçado reclamando.

Poucos são os assuntos que Rony reclama que me chamam a atenção. Os que chamam a atenção são: sobre quadribol, professores carrascos e garotos que dão em cima das garotas. Quando falo garotas me refiro a Ginny, Luna e Hermione. Esse é um dos assuntos que mais me prega a atenção. Afinal, não quero que qualquer um se aproxime delas e muito menos Rony, visto que ele namora a Luna...

Enfim... Rony ainda com sua conversa me chamou a atenção quando falou sobre o jogo de quadribol próximo. Era nosso segundo jogo, iríamos jogar contra a Lufa-lufa. Estávamos treinando todos os dias que podíamos, pois com os ensaios para o Baile eu, Rony, Dino e Simas não podíamos treinar a noite. E treinar sem o capitão... Bem, não é um bom treino.

- Quando vamos voltar a treinar?

- Domingo. – falei olhando para os lados.

- Esse domingo? – ele me olhou estranho. – Todos vamos estar mortos, porque é o dia seguinte ao Baile de Natal.

- Sim, eu sei. – falei dando pouco caso.

- Harry! – Rony gritou. – Quem você esta atrás?

- Gina ou Hermione.

- A Hermione já deve ´tá na sala pra alguma aula e a Gina deve ´tá no refeitório ainda.

- Certo, vamos até lá. – girei nos cocanhares e segui firme até o Salão Principal.

Chegando lá levei certo tempo para achar à ruiva, mas quando a achei voei em sua direção. Precisava falar com ela, antes que ela resolvesse tomar suas próprias ações para tentar resolver meu problema com Hermione, melhor, meus sentimos.

- Gina. – falei sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Bom dia pra você também Harry. – ela falou secamente.

- Bom. Só quero confirmar o que falamos ontem à noite. – olhei serio para ela. Rony ficou fora do Salão, pois havia se encontrado com Luna.

- O que falamos ontem à noite?

- Você sabe muito bem. – girei os olhos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – bebeu um pouco de seu suco. – Calma, não falei e não fiz nada. Até agora. – sorriu.

- Como assim até agora? – meu sangue estava começando a borbulhar.

- Nada Potter, nada. – falou e voltou a comer.

- Mulheres... – balbuciei e comecei a comer.

Não tinha muito pressa. Ainda tinha quase uma hora para poder comer e ir para a aula de Transfiguração. Nossa como uma sexta-feira que tem tudo para ser ótima pode se tornar um dos piores dias de todos? Merlin, ninguém merece ter dois encontros com a Professora McGonagol em apenas um dia. Como se já não bastasse ter ensaios diários com ela... Ainda tenho que vê-la pelas manhas... Pior de tudo: hoje terei que vê-la nos dois horários!

Ginny despediu-se de mim logo, pois tinha aula no primeiro horário. Nossa, ela vai chegar bem atrasada. Estava bastante entretido com meu prato que nem notei quando uma pessoa sentou-se ao meu lado. Só me deu conta que não estava, quando ela tossiu levemente. Quando me virei, por sinal estava tomando um gole de eu suco, deparei-me com Hermione em minha frente. Minha reação foi de susto, ou seja, deixei o suco escapar de minha boca e acabou por cair no chão. A morena riu e eu tratei de limpar meu rosto sujo.

- Bom dia Harry. – sorri.

- Bom dia. – falei ainda concentrado em me limpar. – Porque não esta na aula? – não a olhei quando perguntei.

- Por que não tenho aula agora? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Pensei que tivesse alguma aula. – finalmente levantei meu rosto para encará-la.

- Não, não tenho. – falou em um tom cansado. – Nossa, ainda bem que hoje é sexta.

- Acaso se lembra de quem é aula que temos hoje? – perguntei irônico e ela sorriu.

- Claro, mas estou aliviada porque amanhã, finalmente, teremos o Baile de Natal. – pegou meu copo de suco de tomou um gole. – E não teremos mais aulas com McGonagol.

- É, não tinha pensado desse jeito. – minha atenção ficou voltada para os movimentos da morena. Seus movimentos eram graciosos e delicados.

- Que foi? – ela notou o meu olhar.

- Nada. – sorri tentando me livrar. – Quer fazer alguma coisa? – ela deu de ombros. – Vamos matar o tempo no lago?

- Claro. – levantou-se e me acompanhou.

Quando estávamos saindo do castelo percebi que alguns garotos quase quebraram o pescoço olhando para nós. Tirei logo minhas conclusões: ou todos eram gays e estavam olhando para mim ou estavam olhando para Hermione. Quando a segunda opção me véu a mente, uma sensação estranha tomou conta do meu corpo e por puro impulso coloquei meu braço em volta dos ombros da morena, fazendo com que ficássemos próximos.

- Onde esta sua capa? – perguntei quando notei que ela não a estava usando.

- Ah... Como hoje estava um pouco menos frio que os outros, consigo me manter aquecida apenas com meu pulôver e meu casaco de lã.

- Mesmo estando de saia?

- Acaso anda olhando minhas pernas? – pergunta sorrindo. Agora é a hora em fico sem resposta.

- Não, não... Er... Já que as meninas não tem como uniforme calças... – coloquei minha mão livre em meu pescoço. – E como quase todos os garotos que vimos no caminho quebraram o pescoço olhando para você. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, aqueles lábios rosados...

- Aposto que deve ter algo em minha roupa. – tentou olhar as suas costas.

- Pode ter certeza que não. – a essa altura já estavam a poucos passos do lago. – Porque se fosse ninguém ficaria do estado que eles ficaram.

- Como sabe?

- Porque você é uma garota linda. É quase impossível não te notar. – falei antes mesmo que me desse conta. Hermione ficou me olhando timidamente, como daquela vez na torre. Por Merlin, tenho que começar a selar a minha boca.

- Eu não tinha me referido a isso. – ela falou sem graça sentando-se em um tronco.

Ainda tentando disfarçar o que tinha dito, sento-me ao seu lado. O que torna as coisas um pouco mais constrangedoras, pois nenhum tem coragem de encarar o outro. Eu não posso me martirizar por o que falei, afinal, é a verdade. Mas não deveria ter tido da maneira que falei... Eu e minha boca.

- Ah, você tinha se referido a roupa. – passei as mãos nervosamente em meus cabelos.

Mione apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Eu estava a ponto de arrancar meus cabelos de tanto passar as mãos por eles. Hermione notando isso pegou minha mão e a repousou sobre a grama. O contato de minha mão com a grama e mão de Hermione era ótimo, as duas eram macias.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio. Eu estava milimetrando cada frase que pudesse vir a falar e, para Hermione, olhar para a água do lago se mexer era muito mais interessante que qualquer outra coisa. Fiquei olhando o perfil dela. Todos os traços de seus rostos eram harmônicos, tudo era perfeito, tudo era lindo. Aos poucos um sorriso foi surgindo em seus lábios e suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Vai mesmo ficar me encarando? – ela perguntou me assustando.

- Não estou encarando. – sorri sem jeito. – Estou admirando.

- Admirando o que? – ela me encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Você. – toquei seu rosto com as costas de minhas mãos. – Você é linda, Mi. – ela escondeu o rosto sem jeito.

- Acho que essa é a hora que eu digo obrigada. – ela voltou a mim encarar. – Mas não sei como dizer. – ela estava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – meus olhos, que antes focavam seus olhos, estavam voltados para seus lábios rosados e cheios. Encostei minha testa a dela, Hermione fechou os olhos. – Mas só se você concordar.

Ela não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e reabriu os olhos. Encaramos-nos por mais alguns segundos. Cada vez que Hermione respirava podia sentir seu hálito doce e quente. Cada vez mais sentia vontade de sentir o gosto dos lábios rosados. Por Merlin, se não nos separássemos... Algo iria acontecer.

Sem nem mais esperar um minuto unimos nossos lábios. O beijo começou tímido, mas aos poucos foi se intensificando. As mãos de Hermione que antes estavam na grama, agora estavam enlaçadas em meu pescoço e outra em meus cabelos. Também não perdi muito tempo, minhas mãos a puxavam para mais perto.

Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo e ela assim a concedeu. O suave toque de sua língua com a minha, proporcionou-me sensações inesperadas. Queria sentir cada vez mais o gosto de sua boca, queria sentir novas sensações. Mas a falta de ar não nos permitiu, nos separamos ofegantes e ainda permanecemos com nossas testas coladas. Hermione ficou de olhos fechados por alguns segundos, os segundos mais compridos de minha vida e quando ela os abriu senti como se um balaço tivesse me atingido.

- Mi o que foi? – perguntei tentando pegar em seu rosto, mas ela me impediu. Segurou minha mão e a repousou sobre a grama. Ainda com os olhos marejados levantou-se pegou suas coisas.

- Desculpe Harry, - falou limpando os olhos. – mas tenho que ir. Tenho que terminar uma pesquisa. – sem me dar chance de falar, saiu correndo.

Fiquei vendo-a se distanciar e quando não mais podia vê-la, deitei-me na grama e comecei a me xingar. Por Cisa, o que tenho de errado? Porque não posso deixar com que uma simples conversa fique sendo uma simples conversa? Porque não posso manter meus sentimentos calmos quando estou com Hermione?

Ainda me amaldiçoando escuto passos vindos em minha direção. Abro os olhos e vejo que Ginny esta a ponto de me dar uma bela de uma surra.

- O que você tem nessa cabeça? – ela soltou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – falei sincero. Acho que por essa Gina na esperava, pois a ruiva ficou calada.

- O que você tem contra a palavra "esperar"? – falou acalmando-se.

Não respondi apenas fiquei olhando para o chão.

- Só me responda uma coisa. Ela correspondeu? – respondi que sim com a cabeça. – Melhor.

- Você nos viu? – perguntei indignado.

- Ei, a culpa não é minha! Vocês estavam em um local publico. – ainda estava muito atordoado com o que aconteceu minutos atrás.

- Tudo bem. – falei passando a mão na testa. – Só quero saber como vou conseguir corrigir isso. – apoiei minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

A ruiva passou seus braços ao meu redor, pode notar que ela estava tentando me consolar. Mas não acho que preciso de consolo, preciso de uma lição. Preciso aprender a me comportar, preciso aprender a me controlar para, que no final de tudo, eu não acabe com aminha amizade com a Mione. Pois se algum dia a perder... Não sei como as coisas vão ser.

- Harry, calma. – ela falou sorridente. – Você pode ser lesado em algumas coisas, mas em outras. – ela parou com a piada quando notou meu olhar. –Tudo bem. Agora temos que esperar.

- Acho que é o máximo que posso fazer. – falei cansado. Levantei-me e coloquei minha mochila nas costas. – Tenho que ir... Tenho aula com a McGonagal e com... A Mi. – baixei minha cabeça.

- Calma, tudo vai dar certo. – ela passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, como se fosse meu irmão mais velho.

Acho que a conversa com Gina, mesmo que um pouco confusa, foi de grande ajuda. Eu tenho que deixar tempo fazer o seu trabalho e acreditar que tudo vai se ajeitar. Afinal, tudo poderia ter sido pior. Imagina se a Mione tivesse me rejeitado, me dado um tapa e saído correndo? Bem, acho que tenho que me redimir com vocês, Merlin e Cisa afinal. Vocês podem gostar de brincar comigo, mas acho, apenas acho, que vocês sabem das coisas.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

N/A: Sim, doubles post ;D

Afinal, passei anos sem postar nada...

E isso significa o quê?

Reviews e reviews ;D


	7. Capítulo 6

Antes de tudo, obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews ;D

E quem ainda não deixou reviews, deixe! Sempre é bom saber se estou escrevendo algo interessante (:

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 6.**

Respiro fundo. Encosto-me na parede e escorrego até chegar ao chão. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, mas nenhuma chegou a cair. Ao invés de lagrimas um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios. Não sei por que, mas comecei a rir como uma criança de cinco anos. Alguns alunos passavam e olhavam intrigados. Em nenhum momento me dei ao trabalho de ligar para o que eles podiam vir a pensar de mim, estava feliz demais para me preocupar.

Minhas mãos tocam meus lábios ainda inchados, quando fechos meus olhos volto a sentir as mesmas sensações que invadiram meu corpo quando nos beijamos. Ainda sentia o gosto da boca do moreno. O frio na barriga, as pernas fracas, nervosismo... Tudo isso voltou e pela primeira vez estava feliz por elas terem voltado.

Fiquei ainda alguns minutos sonhando e rindo, mas quando olho para meu relógio percebo que faltam apenas dez minutos para o inicio da aula com a McGonagall. Droga! Tenho que percorrer metade do castelo em dez minutos! Peguei minha bolsa e comecei a correr.

Parei a alguns metros do grupo de alunos que estavam esperando que as portas fossem abertas. Olhando para os grupos notei um uma cabeleira ruiva e outra morena. Ops! Harry já havia chegado. O pânico reinou em meu corpo. Como deveria me comportar agora? Agir como uma garotinha assustada não ajudaria em nada e muito menos deixarei de falar com o meu melhor amigo. Fiz uma promessa comigo mesma que não deixaria que nada atrapalharia nossa amizade.

Tomo minha decisão e respiro fundo. Sigo em passos certos até eles, vou agir como a boa e velha Hermione. Se algo tiver que acontecer que aconteça, mas isso não vai atrapalhar a nossa amizade.

- Olá garotos. – falo sorrindo.

Eles se viram e me cumprimentam. Rony me abraça; Harry apenas sorri; claro que não esperava outra coisa.

- Interrompo algo? – pergunto olhando para Dino e Simas.

- Na verdade... – Dino começou a falar.

- Não Mione, você nunca atrapalha. – Rony falou em um tom sedutor.

- Ronald Weasley, não vou ti dar meus relatórios. – falei tirando seus braços dos meus ombros.

- Quando foi que falei algo parecido? – ele fingiu-se indignado, eu apenas sorri.

Ficamos conversando até o assunto morrer e quando esse acabou, ficamos calados. Rony não se sentia incomodado com o silencio, mas era bem visível que Harry e eu ficávamos bem desconfortáveis nessa situação. Não é a toa que sou obrigada a começar outra conversa.

- Algum de vocês viu a Gina?

- Eu a vi correndo pelos corredores. – Rony falou dando de ombros.

- Eu vi Ginny há poucos minutos, na verdade. – Harry falou. – Quando você saiu, Mi, ela chegou.

Essa simples frase me fez enrubesceu por completo meu rosto

A calma que tanto demorei a conseguir se vai. Dando lugar ao medo e nervosismo. Nunca pensei que uma simples frase pudesse me abalar tanto. Não que Ginny não soubesse sobre o que sinto por Harry, foi ela quem me incentivou. Mas só pelo fato dela talvez tiver nós visto... Agora os diabretes foram soltos!

- A Gina 'tá meio estranha hoje. – Rony comentou tomando minha atenção. – Ela não me chamou de nenhum apelido. Isso é estranho.

- Deve ser porque ela não tem par para o Baile. – falei dando de ombros.

- Não tem porque não quer. – Harry falou. – Eu sempre a via recusando convites.

Eu bem sei o porquê dessas rejeições...

- Falando nisso... Mione, porque vai ao Baile com Harry? Convites não faltaram, para ambos. – Ron nos encarou.

- Apenas porque não existe acompanhante mais bela e eximia dançarina do que a minha melhor amiga aqui. – o moreno me abraçou pelos ombros e eu sorri em resposta.

- Só uma coisa a dizer: se algum dia essa amizade se tornar algo maior; não vão surpreender ninguém.

- Ron, você e meio mundo já me falou isso. – falei rindo e me soltando do moreno. – Acho que nem eu irei me surpreender.

- Obrigado pela consideração. – o moreno falou.

- Harryzito calma. – beijei sua bochecha. Não sei por que, mas beijá-lo agora parece ser a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sei lá. – Prometo que vou treinar minhas caras de surpresa.

- Mas não será original. – ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Eu vou sair daqui. – Rony simplesmente sussurrou, nenhum de nós respondeu.

- Nem tudo é perfeito. – enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços.

Ficamos nos encarando. Eu me perdi naquelas irís verdes, pareciam duas esmeraldas. Seus olhos estavam mais claros por causa dos raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto. Mesmo com os óculos, seus olhos brilhavam.

As portas da sala foram abertas e uma onda de alunos avança em nossa direção. Afastamo-nos dos outros alunos e esperamos até podermos entrar na sala, mas antes que começasse a andar, sinto minha capa ser puxada. Viro-me e vejo uma garotinha; ela olha para mim e pergunta:

- Você é Hermione Granger?

- Sou sim. – sorriu e ela me estende um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Gina Weasley me pediu para lhe entregar isto. – pego o pergaminho.

A garotinha sorri e vai embora. Quando me volto para Harry o vejo já com o material a mão.

- O que ela queria? – perguntou olhando a garotinha se afastar.

- Só queria me entregar isso. – mostrei o pergaminho.

- De quem é? – o moreno perguntou em um tom um pouco enciumado.

- Ninguém que lhe interessa. – escondi o pergaminho nas minhas costas.

- Mione. – ele falou em um tom sério.

- Não. – respondi sorrindo.

Ele começou a se aproximar e eu a me afastar a cada passo que o moreno dava em minha direção. Fui me afastando até esbarrar na parede. Harry sorriu quando percebeu que eu não tinha por onde escapar. O moreno colocou suas mãos ao lado de meu rosto; ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Encostou sua testa a minha.

- Deixe-me ver o bilhete. – falou calmamente.

- Não. – tentei ser firme, mas minha voz me entregou.

Todo meu corpo ficou anestesiado. Se alguém me chutasse; não sentiria nada. E acho que Harry percebeu, pois em um segundo eu segurava o pergaminho em minhas mãos, no outro, ele segurava-o sorrindo maroto.

- Você é muito fácil de distrair. – falou ainda sorrindo.

- Sou é? – falei voltando ao normal. – Sou mesmo? – enlacei meus braços no pescoço do outro.

Agora fora a minha vez. O moreno ficou tão confuso com o que estava acontecendo que não percebeu quando consegui alcançar o capuz de sua capa. Deixei o moreno me abraçar pela cintura; ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu. Quando estávamos a centímetros de encostarmos nossos lábios, puxei seu capuz, impedindo-o de ver e peguei meu pergaminho de volta.

- Você joga sujo, Granger. – falou quando tirou o capuz da cara.

- Eu sei. – falei parando a porta. – Aprendi com o melhor. – pisquei para ele e entrei na sala.

A aula da McGonagall foi à aula menos produtiva de todo o ano, pelo menos. A professora passou quase toda a sua aula falando como nós, alunos do último ano, deveríamos nos comportar. Relevando o fato de sermos grifinorios e dela, McGonagall, ser a organizadora do Baile.

Se fiquei chateada pela aula ter sido desperdiçada desse jeito? De maneira alguma, fiquei bem mais confortável. Afinal, assim que li o bilhete de Ginny, meus pensamentos foram direto para meu vestido. O vestido que eu e minha mãe demoramos tanto tempo para achar. Como uma pessoa pode ter tão pouco juízo?

Enfim, tirando o tempo que fiquei pensando no destino do meu pobre vestido; tirei um tempo para pensar em como Luna reagira com a revelação menos bombástica do ano: que eu, Hermione Jane Granger, estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo... Ops! Não falei o que a ruiva escreveu... Pois bem, segui abaixo:

" Olá Mionizita!

Tenho duas ótimas noticias! Bem... Não sei se elas são ótimas para você, mas para mim foram.

A primeira é: eu peguei seu vestido pela manhã e irei devolvê-lo hoje à noite. Então, nada de ficar me procurando.

Você e sua mãe têm um ótimo gosto, mas o vestido precisa de um quê a mais. Afinal, esse não é apenas mais um Baile, certo?

A segunda noticia é... Bem, você sabe que mais dia ou menos dia eu teria que contar a Luna sobre você e o Harry, certo? E antes que você me mande uma azaração por coruja... Você me permitiu fazê-lo. Então, sem revoltas!

E sim, eu contei a Luna. Deixo você se torturando para saber como foi à reação dela J

Até a noite!

"Ginny."

Agora da pra perceber o porquê fiquei tão agitada durante a aula. Além disso, Harry ficou tentando pegar o pergaminho. Pode-se dizer que tentar Harry longe era bem difícil, visto que ele é bem mais provido de músculos que euzinha aqui. Enfim, McGonagall acabou por nos chamar a atenção diversas vezes. Mas como Harry e eu somos, tipo os VIP's do Baile, ela não fez mais que isso. Fato esse que deixou nosso amigo nem um pouco satisfeito.

- Impressionante! Simplesmente impressionante! – ele soltou quando saímos da sala. – Só porque são como... Como os queridinhos não levaram nenhuma advertência. – ele estava ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

- Ron, ninguém levou nenhuma advertência. – Harry falou com se estivesse falando com uma criancinha.

- Mas ninguém estava atrapalhando a McGonagall como vocês dois.

- Se isso vai ti fazer se sentir melhor, na próxima aula vou dar um jeito de sermos expulsos da aula. – dei de ombros.

- Não quero que vocês percam uma aula. Quero que vocês levem advertências.

- Tudo bem. Pense em algo para que levemos uma advertência. – falei.

- Você tem três dias até a próxima aula da McGonagall. – o moreno falou.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que quem vai acabar sair ganhando dessa vai ser vocês.

- Você que começou com isso. – falei.

- Vocês merecem; vai ser justo. – ele deu de ombros. – Harry, temos adivinhação agora.

- Certo. – ele foi para o lado do ruivo; os dois ficaram me encarando.

- Há algo de errado? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- É adivinhação Mione, você não vai falar nada?

- Não Ron, percebi que você se divertiam quando eu brigava com vocês sobre fazerem essa aula. – dei de ombros. – Se vocês gostam das aulas, não há nada que possa fazer.

- Na verdade, fazemos essa aula porque é divertido não ouvir mais que vamos morrer a qualquer momento. – o moreno sorriu. – E sim, que vamos viver por longos anos.

- E até às vezes umas adivinhações sobre nossos amores. – o ruivo estava rindo. – Ainda me lembro quando a Trelawney falando que o Harry vai encontrar seu verdadeiro amor com a Murta.

- Não sei como vocês ocupam seu tempo e suas mentes com tal absurdo. – não consegui me segurar.

- Do mesmo jeito que não entendemos como você faz uma aula como o estudo dos trouxas. – Harry falou indignado. – Nasci e vivi no mundo trouxa e nem cogito a possibilidade de fazer essa aula.

- Já falei. Gosto de ver como os bruxos vêem os trouxas.

- Você é uma pessoa estranha, Mi. – Rony falou olhando para o relógio do moreno. – Melhor irmos.

- Claro. – Harry concordou com o ruivo. – Até Mi. – o moreno falou e saiu com o ruivo.

- Não se esqueçam que temos ensaio as 17hrs! – gritei.

- Como esquecer? – Harry virou-se sorridente. – Tenho quatro horas de dança com a garota mais bela de Hogwarts; não tem como esquecer. – ele piscou; eu corei.

- Vamos Romeu. – o ruivo o puxou.

Fiquei olhando-os se distanciarem; dobraram no corredor e sumiram. Balancei minha cabeça sorrindo e tomei meu caminho até a sala da Profª Roberts. Eram poucos os alunos que tinha estudo dos trouxas em sua grade de horários e menos ainda os alunos do sétimo ano. Apenas vinte alunos compartilhavam o mesmo interesse que o meu.

Quando a começou sua aula, minha atenção estava 110% voltada para ela. Mas ao decorrer da aula, meu fofo foi mudando. Antes estava atenta a qualquer palavra que a professora soltava; agora estava completamente alheia a elas. Meus pensamentos foram direcionados para sábado à noite; para o Salão Principal decorado; os estudantes dançando; as conversas; nas danças lentas... Como Harry fica lindo num smoking e em nós debaixo de um visgo...

Acho que devo um favor a professora Roberts. – Qual é a sua opinião sobre o assunto?

- Er... Bem, - meus olhos vasculharam o quadro em busca de ajuda... Achei!. – Er... A segunda guerra mundial foi a mais sangrenta guerra. Bem, até a guerra no Iraque, que ainda vivemos. E sim, essas guerras afetaram e afetam o mundo bruxo.

- Obrigada . – sorriu amarelo e retornou a aula.

Olhei para meu relógio e vejo que faltam apenas dez minutos para termino da aula. Não sei se me sinto aliviada ou incomodada com isso. Não sei se ficar longe de Harry era melhor do que ficar ao seu... Você sabe, pelo bem dos meus nervos. Em ambos os momentos; delirava! Quando voltei minha atenção à aula o sinal tocou avisando o fim do terceiro tempo... Agora temos uma hora de almoço.

Bom ou ruim?

Caminhando juntamente com a onda de alunas, sou puxada para um corredor. Minhas costas chocam-se com as paredes frias. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido; minha boca fora tampada por uma mão fria e antes que pudesse associar qualquer coisa, sou surpreendida pela voz manca de Luna.

- Mione. – ela falou. – Como você esta?

Eu rodei os olhos e ela percebeu que não tinha como eu responder, pois ela ainda tampava a minha boca.

- Ops! – sorriu e tirou sua mão de minha boca.

- Posso saber o porquê disso?

- Como assim você esta apaixonada por Harry e nem me conta? – a única coisa boa era que a loira estava sussurrando. Não queria que toda a Hogwarts ficasse sabendo, pelo menos não antes da pessoa mais interessada saber.

- Nem eu sabia; descobri há alguns dias. – meu rosto estava ficando quente.

- Aah, a Gina se esqueceu de comentar essa parte. – a loira sorriu torto. – Acho que agora posso respirar aliviada. – encostou-se na parede ao meu lado; escorregou até cair sentada. Eu a acompanhei.

- Respirar aliviada? – levantei uma sobrancelha em sinal de duvida.

- Er... Você sabe... Os boatos aqui se espalham bem rápido. – ela olhou para seus joelhos. – E bem... Você, Harry e Ron são os nomes mais citados.

- Pode ter certeza, nós só estamos na boca do povo porque nos metemos em muitas confusões anos atrás. – sorri.

- Não, claro que sei dessa parte. Mas não é bem sobre isso que os boatos falam.

- E sobre o que são? – não estava me fazendo de desentendida. Eu sinceramente não sabia.

- Bem, que você só está esperando o momento certo para pegar o Rony de volta. – Luna ficou completamente vermelha.

Eu não queria, mas eu não consegui me contar. Mesmo sabendo que isso iria machucar Luna, eu o fiz. Soltei uma risada alegre e a loira me olhou intrigada.

- Luna, não se deve acreditar em tudo que falam. – falei quando consegui recuperar um pouco o fôlego. – Se dependesse desses boatos eu estaria no meio de um nodecagono amoroso.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ela voltou a minha olhar. – É só que... Você sabe, essas coisas mexem com a gente.

- E você não sabe o quanto. – sorri.

- Quer compartilhar experiência?

- Você se lembra daquele boato que soltaram falando que Harry e eu estávamos tendo um caso enquanto ele namorava a japa? – a loira balançou a cabeça. – Pois bem, eu nunca tinha recebido tantas azarações de uma mesma pessoa.

- A japa não descansou até você parar na ala hospitalar, né?

- Não foi bem assim. – sorri. – Quem acabou parando na ala hospitalar foi o Potter.

- Mas como a Chang teve a coragem de fazer isso com o próprio namorado?

- O problema que não foi bem a intenção dela. – um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.

- Então como o foi parar em uma maca? – ela me olhou intrigada.

- Bem, como eu disse, a Chang me mandava as azarações por corujas. – a loira concordou. – Eu sabia que se uma carta da minha família chegasse ou um sem remetente era uma azaração. Mas o problema foi que era um bilhete entregue por uma garotinha em nome de Ron.

- Acho que nisso não tem como alguém ti culpar.

- Fale isso pra japinha. – a loira riu comigo. – Enfim, você sabe da péssima mania que Harry tem em sempre querer ler os meus bilhetes e cartas.

- E como sei. Acho que tem ele tem medo que você tenha voltado a se comunicar com o Krum por cartas.

- Que Cisa me livre disso.

- O que o ciúme não faz com uma pessoa. Sim, conte-me o restante da historia.

- Bem, como dizem: a curiosidade matou o gato. Harry levou a azaração por mim. Inconscientemente, é claro.

- E qual foi?

- Digamos que ele teve um pequeno problema com seus pelos corporais. – Luna me olhou querendo saber mais detalhadamente. – Você se lembra daquele pequeno incidente com o poção Poli Suco no segundo ano? – ela acenou com a cabeça. – Bem, Harry e eu agora podemos compartilhar experiências.

- A Chang saiu perdendo dessa vez. – a loira se levantou. – Você foi quem não desgrudou do Harry durante toda a semana que ele ficou lá na Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu sempre disse que com comigo, a Chang sempre sai perdendo. – sorriu e acompanhou a outra.

Luna olha em seu relógio e junta seu material.

- Combinei com Ron que me encontraria com ele antes do almoço no lago.

- Tudo bem, meu estomaga já esta dando voltas de fome. – me despedi de Luna e sai em direção ao Salão Principal.

Durante o caminho até o Salão acabo por me lembrar nas diversas azarações que Cho Chang armou para mim. Umas foram terrivelmente bem planejadas, outras, relembrando-as, até que eram cômicas.

_Era o tão esperado dia para o passeio em Hogsmeade. Todos os alunos estavam extremamente agitados. As garotas, em sua maioria, estavam ansiosas para poderem sair do castelo e mudarem de paisagem. Já o sexo másculo estava mais preocupado em beberem cervejas amanteigadas e comprar novidades na loja de logros._

_Rony, Gina, Luna e eu tínhamos combinado de nos encontramos no portão de saída do castelo. Não me demorei em me arrumar, mas não cheguei a ver nem Rony ou Gina. Não me preocupei, afinal, íamos nos encontrarmos no portão._

_Peguei minhas luvas e meu gorro e comecei a fazer meu caminho até a saída, mas antes passo na biblioteca para entregar alguns livros que aluguei dias atrás. Certo, após o rápido desvio, volto a meu caminho original. Quando chego ao portão encontro-me com Rony e Luna, esperamos por mais alguns minutos e Ginny aparece e seguimos nosso caminho para o vilarejo._

_Assim que chegamos à estradinha que nós levaríamos até o vilarejo de Hogsmeade, Rony se vira para mim e percebo que o ruivo esta fazendo um esforço enorme para não rir. Viro-me para Ginny e Luna e elas estão a fazer o mesmo._

_- Alguém pode me falar o que é tão engraçado? – perguntei sem paciência._

_- Mione, - a ruiva estava se controlando para não rir. – eu sei que alguns de nós não queremos crescer. Mas você já tem 16!_

_- Perdão?_

_- Herms, rosa é feminino, eu sei, mas você exagerou. – o ruivo soltou._

_- Mas do que vocês estão falando?_

_Luna, a única que conseguia raciocinar, mexeu em sua bolsa e retirou um espelho dourado. Ela apenas o deixou na altura certa para que eu pudesse visualizar meu reflexo. A principio nada notei, porém, quando olhei para meu gorro, vi que, ao invés de ser um simples gorro de lã, era uma par de orelhas de porco._

_- Mas o que? – falei tirando o gorro._

_- Você também está... – Ginny mexeu suas mãos. Eu baixei minha vista e vi que também tinha patas._

_Retirei as luvas e as joguei no chão juntamente com o gorro._

_- Tenho um rabo enrolando também? – perguntei seca._

_- Não. – Rony respondeu, mas pelo o olhar que lancei a ele... Bem, acho que ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de me responder novamente._

_- Quem foi que fez isso? – a loira perguntou._

_Luna merece o premio de garota ingenuidade._

_- Luna, você precisa ver as coisas que acontecem ao seu redor. – a ruiva falou abraçando-a de lado._

_- O que por exemplo?_

_- Quem é a pessoa que a Mione mais quer ao seu lado? – Rony perguntou com ironia._

_- Chang. – falei como se fosse uma maldição._

_Acho que Luna percebeu que não tinha espaço para um comentário desnecessário._

_- Você sabe como tirar o feitiço? – Gina perguntou a mim. Apenas respondi que sim com a cabeça._

_- E o que esta esperando?_

_- Estou pensando em como irei retribuir o favor, Ronald._

_- Alguma idéia? – Luna perguntou._

_- Sim, vou mostrar a Harry a verdadeira galinha que a Chang é._

_- Adoro quando a Mi mostra a verdadeira ela. – Ginny falou me apoiando._

_Desfiz o feitiço de meu gorro e minhas luvas e vista novamente. Retomamos o caminho para Hogsmeade. Enquanto caminhávamos expliquei como deveríamos agir e o que fazer. Ginny e Luna me apoiaram; Rony não se opôs._

_Chegando ao três vassouras nos dirigimos a primeira mesa vaga que achamos. O que não esperava ouvir era o "orng, orng" vindo da Chang. Ela até sabe imitar bem, mas o dela é o "pó, pó, pó". Os outros seguiram e eu fiquei._

_- Bom dia Cho, bom dia Harry. – tive que imprimir o sorriso mais falso em meu rosto._

_- 'Dia Granger. – ela sorriu amarelo para mim._

_- Bom dia Mione. – moreno fora o único que sorriso com sinceridade. – Cadê os outros? – perguntou virando-se a procura deles._

_- Eles estão mais ao fundo._

_- Ah, depois passamos por lá._

_- Não bombonzinho! – nossa, como ela conseguia deixar tudo ´tão nojento? – Você prometeu que iríamos a Dedos de Mel._

_- É mesmo. – ele virou-se para mim. – Diga que mandei um "oi"._

_- Claro. – sorri e voltei-me para a japonesa. – Tchau Cho._

_- Tchau. – ela nem seguir olhou para mim; não faço questão._

_- Tchau Harry. – me abaixe e beijei sua bochecha. Adorava atormentar a Chang._

_- Tchau Mi. – ele retribuiu o beijo._

_Comecei a andar em busca de meus amigos. Em poucos passos que me distanciava do casal, resolvi colocar meu plano em ação. Fiz um feitiço não-verbal e foquei na imagem da Chang. Não esperei o feitiço fazer efeito, fui direto para meus amigos._

_- Tudo certo? – a ruiva perguntou; balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Ótimo._

_- Cinco. – Luna começou a contar._

_- Quatro, três. – eu continuei._

_- Dois..._

_- Um. – Ron a interrompe terminando._

_Todos apuramos nossos ouvidos para ouvirmos os gargarejos da Cho. Nos primeiros segundo, nada. Mas em pouco tempo depois a galinha começou a gritar. Todos olharam para a garota que soltava "pó, pó, pó". Rony, Ginny, Luna e eu rimos abertamente da cena. Porem, tudo que é bom, dura pouco._

_Assim que a minha querida Cho notou o que estava acontecendo; tirou Harry de sua cadeira e o arrastou consigo até a nossa mesa. Todos agimos normalmente, mas era quase impossível esconder os risos. Até para Harry o era. A louca da Chang, quando chegou até a nossa mesa, ficou apontando para mim e gargarejando._

_- Sua mão não te ensinou que é feio apontar, não Cho? – isso a irritou ainda mais._

_- Mione, você pode reverter isso? – Harry perguntou calmamente, ignorando a sua namorada-galinha._

_- Talvez. – ele me olhou severo. – Tudo bem. – falei murchando os ombros. – O feitiço só passa em uma hora. – e mais uma gargarejo._

_- Uma hora? – ele me olhou suplicante._

_- Você a aquenta todos os dias, o que é uma hora? – Ginny falou._

_- Acredite, ela assim, – Luna apontou para Chang. – é mais suportável._

_- Pó, pó, pó, pó. – a Cho falou._

_- Pó, pó, pra você também. – falei sorrindo. – Acho melhor vocês irem. – a Chang fechou a cara e saiu pela porta. O moreno ficou._

_- Isso, - ele apontou para trás, na direção da japa. – foi bem original. – sorriu._

_- Eu sei. Essas brigas me obrigam a ser original._

_- E sempre melhor que ela. – a ruiva soltou._

_- Bem melhor que orelhas e patas de porco. – Luna soltou._

_- A Cho fez isso? – o sorriso em seu rosto sumiu; respondi que sim com a cabeça. – Então ela merece passar essa uma hora sozinha._

_- Esse é meu amigo. – Rony soltou sorrindo._

_A Chang quando chegou ao outro lado ficou esperando por Harry, mas como ela não queria abrir a boca e nós fingíamos que não escutávamos seu "pó, pós" ela acabou desistindo e indo embora._

_- Obrigada por não ter ido para o lado escuro. – o abracei._

_- Tenho meus amigos para me mostrar à luz._

_- Iiii... Já vai começar de novo. – Ginny cantarolou._

_- Não vai não. – Rony nos separou. – Vamos pedir cervejas amanteigadas, rir e conversar sobre besteiras._

_- Apoiado. – a loira concordou._

_- Apoiado. – nós nos juntamos._

Sentei em algum lugar vago na enorme mesa da Grifinoria. Por diversas vezes, Cho e eu, brigamos. Mas, ao final, quem sempre saia perdendo era ela. A japonesa podia me jogar todos os tipos da azaraçoes e até mesmo fazer com que Harry e eu brigássemos. Porém, Harry sempre ficava conosco.

Fiquei um tempo comendo e admirando os outros alunos. Adoro ter alguém para conversar, claro. Mas, do mesmo jeito que gosto de conversar, gosto de ser apenas uma espectadora, ficar olhando a vida. Pena que esse meu momento não durou por muito tempo.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

N/A: Mais um cap postado ;D

Essa Cho é um pé no saco, né?

Harry nem um pouco conquistador... As coisas tão esquentando... Esses visgos são bem pertinentes.

Não se esqueçam: DEIXEM REVIEWS ;D


	8. Capítulo 7

Primeiro de tudo, obrigada a todos os leitores que estão comentando e apoiando a fic!

Isso é muito bom!

Segundo: Sim, sei que demorei a postar esse cap, mas é porque a minha vida 'tá dando cada volta louca...

Terceiro: Com cada vez mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto os caps, viu?

Quarto: Sim, os caps ainda possuem uns erros, mas nada que mate alguém... Minha beta tem uma vida tão ocupada quanto a minha ;D

Nada mais a declarar...

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 7.**

- Então, futura perdedora? – Parva ti falou me interrompendo.

- Não vou perder. – falei calmamente pegando uma garfada. – Nunca perco uma aposta.

- Não cante vitoria antes do tempo. Ainda temos o Baile. – Lilá entrou na conversa.

- Se vocês estão tentando fazer algum tipo de manipulação mental, perdem seu tempo. Não vai adiantar. – sorri vitoriosa.

- Calma Granger.

- Temos tempo. – Lilá finalizou.

- Se vocês dizem. – dei de ombros. – Os dois galeões mais fáceis que já ganhei.

- Por quê? – uma voz grossa nos interrompeu. – Posso me juntar a vocês?

- Cla-claro. – quando não podia gaguejar; gaguejei.

- Oi Harry. – falaram quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- E então, como assim dois galeões? – perguntou virando-se para mim.

- Coisas de mulher. – sorri torto tentando mudar o assunto.

- O que quer dizer que mesmo que insista, vocês não vão me falar, certo?

- Certo. – todas respondemos.

Ficamos em silencio logo após. Ninguém falou nada. Pelo visto eu era a única que não tinha comido nada, por isso voltei minha atenção apenas para meu prato. Se éramos para ficar em silencio, pelo menos não queria ficar sem fazer nada.

- Bem, nós vamos indo. – Lilá falou finalmente.

- Temos adivinhação. – acho que elas gostam de terminar a fala da outra.

- Não foi antes do almoço? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim, mas esse ano também estamos na turma avançada. – Parvati falou cheio de si.

- Nossa... Que bom pra vocês. – ia falar outra coisa, mas Harry me lançou um olhar de censura.

- Obrigada. – falaram juntas e se levantaram da mesa. – Até. – despediram-se tomando seu rumo.

Com a saída das duas o silencio voltou. Ficar em silencio com Harry não era constrangedor como com outras pessoas. Mas, não sei, neste momento fiquei um pouco constrangida. Acho que foi o fato dele ter ficado me encarando enquanto eu mastigava.

- Algo de errado? – perguntei e ele negou com um balançar de cabeça.

Mas uma vez o silencio. Certo, isso já tava ficando chato. Tudo bem que ficar em silencio é bom, mas existem lugares para isso e, podem ter certeza, um salão cheio de alunos rindo e conversando não é o lugar.

- Certo, o que você quer? – virei para encará-lo.

- Nada. – dei de ombros.

- Potter, Potter. – ele sorriu. – Sabe que o conheço muito bem. Diga-me, o que se passa? – coloquei minhas mãos sobre as deles.

- Acredite, não é nada. – tirou suas mãos de debaixo das minhas. – Por hora, pelo menos.

- Aha! Sabia que estava escondendo algo! – sorrir vitoriosa.

- Certo, parabéns. – falou para me calar. – Tem o quarto tempo livre?

- Dependi. – falei sinicamente. – O que você quer? – mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Você quem sabe. – dei de ombros e levantou-se.

Assim com o conhecia, ele também me conhecia e, temo dizer que, extremamente bem. Harry sabe todos os meus defeitos e mesmo eles sendo bobos, sempre diz que eles me fazem ser a _**sua **_Mione que tanto adora.

Enfim, dentre tantos defeitos ele sabe que a curiosidade é um dos maiores que tenho. Ele estava jogando comigo e eu sempre caio.

- Tudo bem. – soltei um muxoxo e me levantei. – Tenho Runas agora.

- Isso é um não? – levantou as sobrancelhas me encarando.

- Talvez. – aproximei-me. – Mais uma vez: o que você quer? – ele copiou meus movimentos e com a aproximação de ambos; nossos corpos se chocaram.

Com isso minhas mãos começaram a suar, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, diabretes enfurecidos estavam voando desorientadamente em minha barriga... Enfim, todos aqueles sentimentos que Harry James Potter me faz sentir quando ficamos tão... _Próximos_.

- Tenho treino hoje. – encostou sua testa a minha. – Se você for, vai descobrir.

- Tudo bem. – falei um pouco receosa. Ele me olhou assustado.

- Quem é você é o que fez com a minha Mione? – afastou-se de mim, cessando todo o meu nervosismo.

- Não sei por que não larga os estudos e vira comediante. – reaproximou-se, mas não tanto para fazer com que tudo aquilo voltasse. – A professora ainda esta em 200 a.C e me empolguei um pouco e estou em 100 a.C. Estou 100 anos na frente, acho que posso me dar a esse luxo. – peguei sua mão e o arrastei para fora do castelo.

- Isso é bem típico seu. – sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores era bem visível o clima natalino, afinal, estávamos em dezembro, poucos dias para o Natal. Hagrid já tinha pego alguns galhos e os arrumados em guirlandas e arranjos por todas as paredes. Fadinhas voavam envolta dos galhos e, claro que não seria Natal sem eles, os visgos já estavam a vista e os alunos estavam bem atentos, escolhendo suas vitimas.

Estava tão preocupada que nem percebia que o Natal se aproximava e que o Baile era... Amanhã!

- Olhos abertos, Granger. Não quero vê-la aos beijos com qualquer um. – sorri. Como se algum garoto em sã consciência iria enfrentar Harry.

- Hagrid caprichou esse ano. – falei admirando os enfeites.

- Digamos que ele teve uma pequena ajuda da professora Sprout e do professor Flitwik.

- Isso explica muita coisa. – sorrimos e finalmente saímos do castelo.

* * *

Quando coloquei meu primeiro pé para fora de Hogwarts me arrependi no mesmo instante. O castelo é enfeitiçado para que não fique muito frio no inverno e com isso não estava com a minha capa, estava apenas com meu pulôver por cima da minha camisa de botão.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou quando sentiu meus tremores. – Com frio? – assenti com a cabeça, ele sorriu. – Vem cá. – abriu sua capa, abraçou-me fazendo com que ambos fossemos cobertos pela capa.

- Devemos estar parecendo um monstro corcunda de duas cabeças. – Harry riu abertamente.

Caminhamos assim até entrarmos no vestuário. Entrando lá, Harry tirou sua capa, deixando sua capa comigo. O que, para dizer a verdade, me consolou um pouco. Se não o tinha comigo, pelo menos tinha seu cheiro. Merlin, como o cheiro dele era bom e eu fiquei lá, me intoxicando com seu perfume.

Quando acordei dos meus devaneios olhei para os lados e não o encontrei; olhei para seu armário, estava aberto. Ele, provavelmente, foi se trocar e, bem, as minhas suspeitas foram concluídas quando ele saiu por detrás de uma cortina. Fiquei um tanto quanto surpresa por vê-lo sem camisa, só com a calça e as botas, nesse frio que estava fazendo.

Acho que ele acabou percebendo que eu não tirava os olhos deles...

- Algum problema? – eu tinha a certeza de que ele estava olhando para mim, mas não consegui controlar o vermelho que surgiu em meu rosto. _Ótimo, cada vez mais patética._

- Er... Er... – vamos Hermione. Você consegue escrever um metro de pergaminho, mas não consegue inventar uma desculpa?

- Sou todo ouvidos. – sorri maroto aproximando-se.

Será que ele não percebeu que estava sem camisa? E que eu era apenas uma garota? Pelo jeito que ele continuou andando, acho que não. Por todos os caras ai de cima! Vocês só devem gostar _muito_ de ver nessas situações, não?

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – foi o que consegui criar em pouco tempo.

- Perdão? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas intrigado. Graças a Morgana ele parou.

- Por acaso esta louco? – levantei-me. – Esta um frio de congelar lá fora e você ai vestido... vestido... – as palavras me faltaram. Bem, não é todo dia que a gente pode ver o resultado de anos de Quadribol de Harry Potter, certo? – Assim! – fale por fim.

- Assim? – ele olhou para si próprio e acho que finalmente entendeu o que quis dizer. – Certo. – sorriu olhando para minha cara. – Enfeiticei os uniformes para se adaptarem ao clima. Posso treinar vestindo apenas isso que vou me sentir aquecido.

Fiquei alguns estantes em silencio. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e voltei a me sentar. Continuei de olhos fechados e voltei ao foco normal. Reabrindo os olhos foquei o chão, não queria perder o controle que demorei tanto a recuperar.

- Tudo bem, Mione?

- Excelente. – falei antes que ele começasse a se aproximar. – Agora, se não se importa, vista sua camisa, sim? – falei no meu melhor ar de indiferença.

- Você é quem manda. – piscou para mim e vestiu aquela bendita camisa.

Agora, quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado, tudo estava bem, melhor do que antes. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos. Não existia lugar onde me sentisse melhor do que perto de Harry e comecei a me lembrar dos bons momentos que passamos juntos e com Rony.

Sete anos de uma amizade bem louca. Louca, sim. Oras uma pessoa normal não arriscaria sua vida como nos três arriscamos... Cada momento que passei que Harry estava gravado e quando me veio à lembrança dos nossos últimos momentos um tremor passou por mim. Tudo culpa das reações que sempre me causavam.

- Nossa, você deve estar com frio mesmo. – olhou para meu rosto. – Esta com o rosto vermelho e tremendo. – levantou-se e pegou sua capa. – Vista essa aqui, também é enfeitiçada. – peguei a capa vermelha e me senti bem mais aquecida.

- Obrigada. – esse foi pra vocês ai de cima! Obrigada por não terem me dedurado. – Quando os outros vão chegar? – perguntei ajeitando a capa em mim.

- Já chegaram, estão no campo me esperando. – fiquei ainda mais vermelha. – Tem certeza que esta bem? Esta cada vez mais vermelha. – colocou a mão em minha testa.

- Estou ótima. – tirei rapidamente sua mão dali. – Acho melhor você ir logo.

- Tudo bem. - e em questão de segundos saímos do vestiário e entramos no campo verde de Quadribol.

Assim que Ginny viu a minha cara exibiu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Não precisava ler mentes para sabe o porquê daquele sorriso. Ela, Ron e o restante do time ficaram olhando para nós com olhares nem um pouco discretos. O que me fez ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- Nossa Hermione, nuca pensei que... – a ruiva falou quando chegou ao meu lado.

- Nem pense em terminar essa frase. – a repreende. – Antes que você pense em algo absurdo vou esclarecer suas idéias: não aconteceu nada. – falei num fôlego só.

- Certo, certo. – falou tentando me acalmar. – Se você diz, eu acredito. – sorriu e chegou mais perto de mim. – Mas não aconteceu nada?

- Bem...

- Sabia! – soltou gritinhos. – Conte-me tudo! – pedi para calar-se. – Certo, o que aconteceu?

- Nada que vá abalar o mundo, mas... – tinha certeza que estava atingindo outro nível de vermelho. – tive a oportunidade de ver o resultado de tantos anos de Quadribol. – Giny ficou perplexa e então tive que lhe explicar. – Antes que pense besteira... _Ele_ apareceu sem camisa.

- Acho que agora sei por que você esta com a capa dele.

- Não! – rodei os olhos. – Seus uniformes são enfeitiçados? – ela assentiu. – Sai do castelo sem minha capa e Harry me emprestou a sua antes que virasse picolé.

- Ei! Vocês duas ai! – Rony gritou. – Gina, venha pro treino! Mione, pode sentar-se com a Luna!

* * *

E assim o fizemos. Gina foi para o centro do campo junto com os outros e eu fui ao encontro de Luna, a loira me recebeu com um sorriso e como eu esperava ela também estava com idéias erradas sobre o que aconteceu. Então, mais uma vez tive que explicar tudo para que não ficasse um duvida si quer.

- E ele falou que poderia ficar apenas de calça se quisesse? E que ainda iria lhe mostrar algo no treino?

- Sim. – falei simplesmente e foi quando reparei na pergunta. – Uou. – sussurrei.

- Pois é: Uou. – sorriu olhando para Ron. – Nunca pensei isso do Harry.

- Mas porque você pensou isso? Quero dizer... Nem Giny pensou nisso. – estava completamente confusa com tudo. Será que Harry se insinuara para mim e fui lenta o suficiente para não perceber?

- Sabe, você não é a primeira garota que já ficou sozinha com alguém no vestiário. – a loira estava ficando tão vermelha quanto imaginava que estava minutos atrás.

- Claro que sei disso. – olhei mais uma vez para ela e meus olhos se arregalaram. – Não me diga que...

- Sim, foi no mês passado. – ela já não olhava mais para mim, estava muito ocupada olhando para seus pés. – Por isso que achei que vocês... Sabe.

- Sei. – estava estupefata com que descobri. – Isso que dizer que Harry se insinuou para mim?

- Não sei. – final voltou a me encarar. – Vocês sempre tiveram um tipo de relacionamento que não amizade e nem namoro. Não sei dizer o que ele quis fazer com aquilo. – deu de ombros.

E assim se encerrou aquele assunto, pelo menos por hora, pois tinha certeza que Gina iria me bombardear com perguntas sobre o que ocorra. Afinal, ela não tivera tempo de ouvir a historia detalhadamente como Luna.

Luna e eu ficamos em silencio por alguns momentos, apenas olhando o time da grifinoria treinar. Tenho o orgulho de dizer que desde o nosso terceiro ano nunca perdemos uma taça. Isso é motivo para o sempre enrugar o nariz quando ouvi algo sobre quadribol.

Giny aproximou-se de nós quando Harry parara o treino para dar instruções aos batedores.

- E então, quando vai me contar os detalhes sórdidos?

- Não tem nenhum detalhe sórdido. – rodei os olhos.

- Se eu fingir que acredito você me conta depois?

- Se eu fingir que teve você me deixa em paz? – retruquei um pouco exaltada.

Mas antes que a ruiva tivesse a chance de me retribuir a gentileza o sinal tocou indicando o final do quarto tempo.

- Você vem Luna? – perguntei já alguns degraus abaixo.

- Não, tenho o quinto tempo livre também. Vou ficar para ver o resto do treino. – sorriu.

- Isso me fez lembrar que as quintas você tem aula de Runas... – a ruiva colocou a mão debaixo do queixo, juntando suas idéias. Eu, percebendo isso, não esperei ela terminar o raciocínio e me mandei para dentro do castelo. Depois devolveria a capa de Harry.

* * *

Enquanto estava saindo do campo pude ouvir Rony e Harry me chamando, querendo saber o porquê estava correndo e, mais ao longe, pode ver Gina ficar da cor de seu uniforme quando descobriu que tinha fugido da aula e dela.

Ainda olhando para trás entrei no castelo, mas fui impedida de continuar quando esbarrei em algo. Não imaginam o tamanho da minha raiva quando vejo que Chang que cruzou o meu caminho.

- Não saber olhar por onde anda? – perguntou recolhendo seu material.

- Não consigo ver pessoas tão pequenas. – ela me olhou irritadíssima e quando viu que estava vestida com a capa de Harry... Bem, para ser mais pratica vamos colocar assim: Se a Chang fosse um dragão, ela iria soltar fogo pelas narinas.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo vestida nisso? – agarrou uma manga da capa.

- Harry me emprestou. Esqueci da minha capa e lá fora o tempo estava congelante. – respondi que extrema educação o que, até pra mim, foi uma surpresa.

- Que virasse um iglu! – ela estava soltando ar pelo nariz como se fosse um touro.

- Chang, por favor. Sem cenas de ciúmes, sim? – sorri colocando minhas mãos em seu ombro. – Vocês terminaram.

- Uma relação só acaba quando os dois dizem que acabou. – falou de uma maneira que pude jurar que era uma ameaça.

- Ainda bem que temos meio caminho andado, não? – falei sorridente e tomei meu rumo para a aula de aritmância. Quando cruzei o corredor pude ouvir os gritos de inconformidade da outra, o que fez com que o meu sorriso aumentasse. Não tinha nada melhor do que provocar Cho Chang.

Tirei a capa vermelha de Harry por dois simples motivos. Primeiro, não precisava mais de algo para me aquecer e segundo, a capa chamava muita atenção.

* * *

A aula de Aritmância foi, como sempre, ótima. Nosso professor, o senhor Hengs, sabe nós passar o que é necessário sem nos expor uma longa história sobre e ao mesmo tempo nós deixar sempre querendo mais para saber.

Algumas leituras, exercícios e a aula acabara. Normalmente ficaria um pouco triste por uma aula tão boa ter acabado, mas nossa última aula era defesa contra as artes das trevas, ou seja, terminaria minhas aulas com meus dois melhores amigos e após um dia de aulas terei mais duas horas dançando com Harry, o que torço com todas as minhas forcas, que nada dê errado.

Saindo da sala de aula junto com o mar de alunos sinto meu braço ser puxado me tirando de perto dos outros. Primeiro pensei que poderia ser a Chang querendo me dar medo, mas me lembrei que ela tinha aula do outro lado no castelo. Ai me veio à mente que talvez pudesse ser um certo moreno de olhos verdes, mas toda e qualquer imagem que tivera foram estragadas quando vi os cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes de Gina.

- Agora você vai me contar o que ´tá acontecendo. – falou quando chegamos a um corredor vazio.

- O que está acontecendo que você não sabe, Ginny? – olhei meio chorosa para ela. – Diga-me e irei lhe contar o que falta.

- Tudo bem? Nunca vi você reagir assim? – colocou um braço ao redor de meus ombros.

- Só cansei de todos ficarem me enchendo a paciência sobre Harry. – cruzei os braços. – Poxa, se eu gosto dele o problema é meu certo? Se ele gosta de mim o problema é dele! Só envolvi nós dois, ninguém mais. – abracei Ginny ao final. Ela não falou nada apenas ficou lá, me abraçando.

- Eu sei que isso é o contrario que você queria, mas... – olhou receosa para mim. – Você quer compartilhar suas emoções comigo? Afinal, sou ou não sua melhor amiga aqui, nesse mundo de loucos? – sorri em resposta a ela.

- Você, mais do que ninguém tem que saber o que ´tá acontecendo. Afinal, você é Gina Weasley a menina mais fofoqueira que conheço.

- Ainda bem que seu universo social é bem reduzido. – ela sorriu. – Vamos! Temos só dez minutos para você me contar o que aconteceu e ainda tenho que lhe dar uma luz!

E tomada pelo incentivo da ruiva comecei a contar tudo, pior que contei tudo mesmo. O que sentia quando ele chegava perigosamente perto de mim, o que acontece em todas nossas aulas de dança e o que aconteceu antes do treino. Demorou só alguns instantes para que Giny me respondesse, o que achei ótimo, não estava muito a fim de esperar.

- O que posso dizer a você... – colocou a mão no queixo. – Você sabe que mesmo sendo um equivoco, poderemos estar certas? – assenti. – Tudo bem. Respire fundo, porque o que tenho a lhe dizer é muito importante. – prendi minha respiração não porque ela me mandou, mas porque estava extremamente nervosa. – Amanhã, naquele Baile, você vai dar vários motivos ao Potter, além do que já tem, para querer ficar com você! – sorriu abertamente para mim e não pude de deixar sorrir também. Era isso que queria e que vou fazer!

- Harry James Potter, se prepare. Porque, amanha você vai ser meu!

- Isso aê, garota! – olhou para seu relógio. – Bem, melhor irmos ou iremos perder as aulas. Tchau, Mi. – virou-se. – Ah e não se preocupe. Seu vestido será um desses motivos. – sorriu e finalmente sai para sua aula, assim como eu.

- Onde esteve?

- Aritmancia. – falei tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Saiu correndo do campo que nem me deu chance de me despedir.

- Sinto, mas tinha que ir para aula e... – pegou a capa de sua bolsa. – Muito obrigada. – estende a peca e ele não fez menção de pega-la.

- Se fosse você ficaria com ela. – falou olhando para a capa.

- Por quê? – comecei a guardá-la na bolsa.

- Vai precisar dela mais tarde. Lembre-se que não lhe mostrei o porquê de ter ido para o treino. – piscou para mim e entrou na sala.

Eu fiquei lá, parecendo uma boba, parada olhando para a porta. Graças a Merlin que voltei ao mundo rápido o suficiente para não levar uma detenção do professor Snape. Entrei na sala e logo encontrei a cabeleira ruiva de Rony e a morena de Harry. Sentei-me ao lado de Rony e comecei meu ritual: pergaminho, pena, livro e atenção total ao professor.

- Boa tarde. Separem-se em grupos de quatro. – curto e grosso, como sempre.

E assim os grupos foram formados. Meu grupo? Eu, Ron, Harry e Neville. Senti pena dele quando vi que ficou sobrando...

- E agora acho que esperam que tenhamos uma aula pratica, certo? Errado. Vocês terão que fazer um pergaminho de 50 cm sobre as maldições imperdoáveis até o final da aula. – sentou-se em sua mesa. – Boa sorte e podem começar.

E foi assim que a aula de DCAT se resumiu. Todos ficaram com as cabeças baixas, concentrados em suas redações, pois sabiam que se não fizessem um bom trabalho pontos seriam tiradas da grifinoria. Nunca pensei que 50 minutos demorassem tanto a passar, mas quando final tocou o sinal finalizando essa sexta-feira de aulas, não pude ficar mais feliz.

Todos colocaram suas redações na mesa do professor e saíram eufóricos. Tínhamos uma hora até que se iniciasse a aula com a Profa. McGonagall o que fez com que nossa alegria aumentasse.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Harry segurou meu braço antes que eu conseguisse sair da sala.

- Descansar um pouco antes do ensaio. – falei como se não fosse óbvio.

- Você vem comigo. – sorriu maroto.

- Vai me mostrar o porquê que fui ao treino, não é? – ele assentiu e me arrastou até o campo de quadribol.

Quando senti o vento frio invadir meu corpo coloquei a capa de Harry e tudo ficou quentinho, santo feitiço térmico. Caminhamos até o centro do campo e ficamos lá nos encarando.

- Bem, onda esta a surpresa?

- Pensei que fosse suficiente para você. – dei um leve suco em seu ombro. – Você confia em mim, não é?

- Claro.

- Então, agora feche seus olhos. – e assim o fiz. – E nem pense em abrir. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo todos os pelos do meu pescoço se levantarem.

E eu fiquei de olhos fechados como ele me pedira, nenhuma espiadinha. Ele me pediu para sentar e eu sentei em algo que se parecia uma cadeira bem fina. Depois passei meus braços ao seu redor como me recomendara e aos poucos fui sentindo que ar ficava mais frio...

- Pode abrir os olhos. – falou finalmente.

Quando abri meus olhos só não cai porque estava agarrada a Harry. Cisa! Ele era louco! Sabia que morria de medo de altura e mesmo assim me colocou em uma vassoura.

- Quer me matar? – ele negou com a cabeça.

- Só quero que você perca seu medo bobo de altura.

- Não é medo... É só insegurança. – ele me olhou fundo. – Tudo bem, é medo.

- Se lembra que disse que confiava em mim. Vou lhe dar o privilégio de aprender a voar em uma vassoura comigo.

Relutei por alguns segundos, mas acabei cedendo. Sabia que se tinha Harry ao meu lado nada de mal poderia acontecer e foi assim que me deixei ser levada por ele pelos ares. Em poucos instantes já estava me acostumando à idéia de ter deixado a segurança da terra firme, mas o que me desapontou foi que percebi que estávamos voltando ao chão.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntei quando chegamos ao campo.

- Agora é sua vez de tentar sozinha. – estendeu a vassoura para mim eu a peguei, mas fiquei sem saber o que fazer. – Vamos lá, você já teve aulas básicas de vôo. Lembra-se, não é? – respondi que sim e me coloquei na posição de vôo. – Ótimo. Você sabe que a Firebolt é uma das vassouras mais rápidas, então dê um leve impulso. – e assim o fiz e senti meus pés abandonarem o chão. – Excelente. – ele sorriu em resposta. – Tente ir mais para cima. – por incrível que pareça não fiquei nem um pouco com medo. – Perfeito. Agora tente fazer círculos para direita e depois esquerda.

Em poucos minutos conseguia fazer giros e círculos no ar sem um pingo de medo, mas não queria abusar da minha boa sorte. Então, logo que me vi satisfeita voltei ao chão, ao lado de Harry.

- Agora você fez juiz ao nome de melhor apanhador da escola. – sorri devolvendo a vassoura.

- E você ao nome de melhor aluna. – pegou a vassoura e me abraçou. – Parabéns, você foi ótima.

- Você que é um ótimo professor. – separamo-nos. – Ainda temos vinte minutos, acho melhor irmos logo. Não queremos ver McGonagall nervosa. – Harry riu e concordou, mas antes pediu que passássemos no vestiário da grifinoria para poder guardar sua capa e sua vassoura.

Ele passou pelas cortinas e eu fiquei lá fora, não queria que a cena de mais cedo se repetisse. Então fiquei lá fora, admirando o verde e me lembrando da maravilhosa sensação de liberdade quando estava voando. Realmente valera a pena ter fugido da aula. Duvidava muito que se outro tivesse lhe oferecido a aula não teria aceitado, mas fora Harry, a pessoa que confiava sua vida.

- Tudo pronto. – falou me abraçando pelas costas e interrompendo meus pensamentos. – Vamos? – assenti e fomos a nossa última para do dia: ensaio para o Baile de Natal... Que será amanhã...

Se já tinha um numero bem razoável de acontecimentos em meu corpo quando Harry ficava tão próximo de mim, imaginem sabendo que amanhã seria tudo ou nada e que passaria quatro horas dançando ao seu lado?

Espero que eu consiga passar por essa ilesa desse final de semana... De preferência _acompanhada._

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, ai está mais um cap...

Porque eu não acho um vestiario assim na minha vida?

Só o Harry pra conseguir fazer com que a Hermione voasse numa vassoura, certo?

Já sabem, deixem reviews!


	9. Capítulo 8

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e que leem a fic ;D

Isso significa que o que faço é algo que vale!

Muito obrigada mesmo e deixem reviews! Que estou amando cada um!

**

* * *

**

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**

**Capítulo 8**

Bem, cá estamos. Faltam apenas algumas horas para o tão esperado Baile de Natal. Já dá pra se ter uma idéia de como as coisas estão por aqui, não? Como estamos às vésperas do Baile, McGonagall está impossível. Aquela mulher precisa, urgentemente, ocupar o tempo dela com qualquer outra coisa que não seja com os alunos.

Não estou querendo ser bonzinho, ou ago parecido. Só quero que aquela bruxa - perdoem-me pela palavra. – velha largue do meu pé e dos outros. Nossa, ela é diretora da casa da Grifinoria, professora de Transfiguração e vice-diretora. Ela, com certeza, têm mais o que fazer do que ficar corrigindo nossas posturas.

Enfim, o motivo pelo qual estou tão revoltado? Simples, nosso último ensaio, foram às pioras horas da minha vida e, podem acreditar, eu já sofri muito nessa vida. Harry e Hermione são testemunhas. Mas antes que mais duvidas surjam, vou começar a relatar minha noite nem um pouco agradável. Acho que dá pra dizer que ficou um pouco pior por tê-la passado ao lado de Luna...

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para que McGonagall começasse a arrancar nossas cabeças, ou seja, cinco minutos para o começo do nosso último ensaio – graças a Merlin. – Passei meu olhar pela multidão de pessoas atrás de Harry ou de Hermione, mas nenhum sinal deles. Pensando bem, já faz um tempo que não os vejo. O que será que aconteceu com eles?

Mas antes que qualquer conclusão fosse tirada eles apareceram risonhos e ofegantes. Aproximei-me com Luna e os cumprimentei; eles não tinham muito fôlego ainda, por isso não os enchi de perguntas, como queria ter feito. Além do fato de que as portas foram abertas antes que a nossa conversa pudesse tomar qualquer rumo.

Assim que as portas foram abertas um mar de alunos se encaminhou porta adentro. Nos quatro não tínhamos muita pressa, por isso fomos um dos últimos a entrar. O que a McGonagall reprovou com olhar. Nossa, aquela mulher precisa, desesperadamente, de um hobby.

Em poucos minutos cada um tomou seus lugares; meninas em lado e meninos do outro. Como Harry e eu tínhamos sido os últimos tivemos que nos sentar na primeira fileira. Claro que teríamos lugares à frente, quem seria louco de sentar bem a vista da professora McGonagall hoje?

Poucos instantes depois a sala se calou, ninguém queria testar a – minúscula. – paciência da professora. Assim o feito a mais velha começou com seu discurso que já era nosso velho conhecido; o mesmo discurso de três anos atrás. Aquele que sobre como deveríamos nos comportar como jovens civilizados e não como um bando de babuínos...

Então, depois de um discurso bem incentivador, começamos a dançar. Nunca pensei que ficar horas dançando fosse algo tão bom. Luna, Harry, Hermione e eu ficamos em um canto da sala para podermos conversa sem sermos criticados ou chamados a atenção.

- Então, quando vão falar do porque de terem chegado ofegantes de risonhos? – perguntei sem delongas.

- Bem... – Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela professora.

- Postura! Postura! – ela estava reclamando de alguém perto de nós. – Como querem dançar com elegância sem ter postura?

- Eu só quero sair vivo daqui. – comentei para Luna.

- Então, vão nos falar ou não? – Luna estava, realmente, interessada no assunto.

- Nós... Er... Nós estávamos...

- Se não quiserem falar, tudo bem. – quando falei isso percebi uma alivio imensos nas feições da Mione.

- Fale por você, Ronald. – não sei o que ´tava acontecendo com as mulheres hoje. – Mas eu que saber sim!

- Certo, certo. – concordei com ela.

Agora é uma parte da dança em que os cavalheiros e as damas – era assim que McGonagall nós chamava. – se separavam por alguns instantes. Ótimo para mim! Assim teria alguns segundos para poder falar com Harry. Ele teria que pelo menos se explicar.

- E então? – perguntei assim que vi a oportunidade?

- Te conto mais tarde; na torre. – assenti e segundos depois voltamos aos nossos pares.

* * *

O ensaio passou sem maiores complicações. McGonagall vez por outra chamava atenção de alguém casal, mas nada que fosse comparado a um metro de pergaminho do . Nós quatro ficamos em nosso canto a grande maioria do tempo, só saímos quando era preciso ou quando tivemos que ensaiar a entrada.

- Ainda não acredito que somo os décimos sétimos.

- Você falou que não ligava para isso. – Luna me acusou.

- E não ligo. – soltou um muxoxo. – Só queria que pelo menos se lembrassem de mim.

- Rony, - ela colocou uma mão em meu rosto. – como podem esquecer-se de você? Você faz parte do trio de ouro de Hogwarts! Você salvou o mundo bruxo! – quando ela terminou um sorriso brotou em meu rosto.

- Tem razão. Não preciso ficar a vista para ser notado. Meu nome já esta eternizado. – beijei-a levemente nós lábios.

Quando pensávamos em aprofundar o beijo, a nossa querida professora solta um berro do outro lado da sala. Pelo visto alguém errou a contagem ou algo parecido... Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso era pra ser algo divertido! Algo que pelo qual gostássemos de fazer! Mas a McGonagall é uma carrasca. Pronto, falei! Ela é uma carrasca.

* * *

Por mais três horas tive que aturar aquela mulher... A única parte boa? Harry e Hermione receberam varias advertências. Não que estivessem dançando mal, pois, tenho que admitir, nem querendo muito eles vão conseguir. Mas como são um dos casais principais, tem que fazer tudo milimetricamente perfeito.

Já os casais de dez pra cima não precisavam dançar como penas, mas só apenas tentar não derrubar os outros. O que, sinceramente, alguns estavam realmente tendo problemas.

Enfim, passadas as três horas, fomos liberados. Com a minha barriga roncando, carreguei Luna junto comigo para o Salão Principal. Vocês não sabem o tamanho da minha raiva quando a professora nós prendeu por mais dez minutos para falar sobre nossas vestis.

- Como bem sabem, o Baile de Natal é um privilégio que a escola oferece aos alunos. – não sei por que, mas ela virou seu olhar para mim e Harry. – Então, nada de gracinhas.

- Como se eu fosse fazer algo que Fred e George fizessem. – sussurrei para Harry.

- Bem, acho que ela não sabe disso. – ele sorriu. – Não queremos ser a copia de alguém, certo? Então, vamos nos comportar normalmente.

- Acho que essa palavra não se encaixa com nossas vidas.

- Não mesmo, mas vamos tentar. – nossa conversa fora interrompida pela professora.

- Posso saber qual é o assunto, tão importante, que os senhores estão conversando que não pode esperar até serem liberados? – ela nos olhou muito feio.

Harry e eu apenas nos encolhemos na cadeira e calamos nossas bocas. Como se não bastasse a Minerva, tivemos que encarar a cara de indignação da Mione. Nossa, minha vida só tem mulher difíceis.

- Como estava falando. – retomou o raciocínio. – Não queremos que alunos sejam vistos com trajes inadequados. Então, por favor, não usem nada curto demais. – ela começou a andar pela sala. – Nem transparente demais e nada muito extravagante. – nessa hora ela parou bem na frente e lançou aquele olhar sobre mim.

- O que? – falei baixinho. – A culpa não foi minha. Foi a minha mãe quem comprou. – ela nem sequer me respondeu continuou a andar, até parar no centro.

- Bem, dado os avisos. Acho que vocês podem seguir seus caminhos. – e quando todos já estavam à porta, solta. – Lembrem-se, todos precisam estar enfrente ao salão as 20hrs! Nem um minuto a mais.

Todos concordamos com ela e saímos, melhor, corrermos para nos livrar dela. Já bastou as varias semanas que passamos com ela. Acho que não pode haver despedida melhor do que um Baile.

- Então, vamos comer? – perguntei me virando para os três.

- Por favor, acho que meu estomago sumiu. – Hermione falou colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

- Vamos logo, então! Não queremos que ninguém fique sem estomago. – Luna falou sorridente virando-se para irmos ao Salão.

- Luna, você sabe que isso é uma brincadeira, né? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Como assim? É claro que é verdade. Existem pessoas que perderam o estômago.

- Mas, nesse caso, a Mione ´tava só brincando, amor. – falei calma e carinhosamente.

- Tudo bem, mas depois não digam que não avisei. – Harry ia tentar falar algo, mas não deixei. Era melhor deixar tudo como estava, não queríamos ter um monologo de como perder o estomago.

Ainda bem que quando chegamos ao Salão Principal à grande maioria dos alunos já havia comido, ou seja, mais espaço e mais calmo. Nós quatro seguimos para a mesa da Grifinoria, já que Luna não era muito enturmada com o sétimo ano da Corvinal. Ela sentou ao meu lado e Harry em frente à Hermione.

Começamos a comer em silencio, o que foi um pouco estranho. Mas acho que a Mione entendeu que ninguém tinha um assunto pra falar, então ela resolveu começar uma conversa.

- Ansiosos para amanhã? – perguntou ainda olhando para o prato.

- Um pouco. – respondi.

- Estou com você, Ron.

- Sério? Não estou nem um pouco preocupada.

- Porque, amor?

- Bem, eu vi como os finguis estão se comportando e, se depender deles, tudo vai ficar bem. – ela falou com aquele ar sonhador.

- Vamos torcer para que eles continuem assim. – Hermione falou em um tom meio indiferente e quando notou meu olhar; lançou. – O que foi? Quero tanto quanto vocês que dê tudo certo. – tomou mais uma garfada. Bem, acho que podemos dar o assunto por encerrado.

- Sabe de uma coisa que a Minerva se esqueceu de comentar? – olhamos para Harry. – Sobre o jogo de domingo.

- Será que nem nas refeições me vejo livre disso? – a morena reclamou.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – a minha namorada é realmente única.

- Já era pra você ter se acostumado. Afinal, você é uma bruxa!

- Isso não quer dizer nada, Ronald!

- Se você diz, Hermione. – ela me lançou uma olhar mortal e assim; calei-me.

- Não sei como vocês conseguem brigar tanto. – o outro soltou. – Somos amigos há mais de sete anos e sempre estão brigando. – você até acha que ele ´tá falando sério, mas precisavam ver o sorriso que ele abriu ao falar disso.

- Harry, imagine se fossemos todos queridos e carinhosos, se nunca brigássemos. – Hermione falou. – Isso séria muito chato! Brigamos para sair da rotina. – finalizou sorrindo.

- Mas quando as brigas se tornam rotineiras... – fui interrompido.

- Vocês dois, quietos! – Luna quase nunca se irrita, mas quando o faz... – Ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas.

- O que você quer dizer... – a voz de Harry foi morrendo quando Luna lançou um olhar nem um pouco amistoso para o moreno. – Deixa pra lá. – voltou a seu prato.

Então voltamos a nossos pratos. Tentávamos começar uma conversa, mas anda que durasse muito. Mais alguns instantes e todos haviam terminado de comer e ficamos um encarando o outro, até que não aquentei mais.

- Vamos falar sobre algo ou não?

- Claro! Sugira algo sobre o que conversar. – pude sentir um leve tom de ironia na voz da Mione.

- Alguma sugestão? – olhei para Harry e Luna esperançoso; nenhum se manifestou. – Bem, o que acham de irmos para nossos salões comunais?

- Ótima idéia! – Harry falou com um tom de alivio. (depois terei uma conversa muito seria com ele.)

Claro que quero ter a mesma conversa com a Hermione, mas vou deixar para um dia que ela esteja bem calma e alegre. Assim ninguém ira precisar ir para a ala hospitalar.

* * *

Levantamo-nos e saímos do Salão Principal. Harry e Hermione se despediram de nos e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. Eu fui com Luna até a da Corvinal. Claro que iria ganhar algo em tronca.

Normalmente nossos assuntos são bem irrelevantes, mas neta noite, nosso conversa se focou em um certo casal de morenos que ultimamente despertou a curiosidade de muitas pessoas.

- Acha mesmo que estão escondendo algo?

- Não posso afirmar, mas que eles estão estranhos; estão!

- Mas, pelo que me lembro, eles sempre foram bem unidos. Sempre um cuidando do outro. – Luna deu de ombros.

- E eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para poder falar isso. Mas nesses últimos dias, não sei. Eles estão agindo de uma maneira diferente.

- Eles podem estar apenas entrando no clima.

- Que clima? – para de andar e encarei Luna.

- Ah, você sabe. – ela estava gaguejando. – O clima natalino e essas coisas.

- Não, não sei. – aproximei-me mais da loira. – Natal nunca foi um motivo para começar a agir diferente com seus amigos. Mas não é só ela que está agindo assim.

- Como? – olhou-me intrigada.

- A Mione sempre foi meio estranho, tenho que admitir. Ginny também nunca foi muito normal. Mas as duas estão mais estranhas do que o normal. – voltamos a andar.

- Vai ver é toda essa história de último ano, casal de destaque. No caso da Mione.

- Pode ser, mas não explica a maneira como ela vem agindo quando se trata de Harry. – dobramos mais um corredor.

- A Mione já esta sensível ao assunto Potter desde o começo do namoro dele com a Cho.

- Sempre achei que aquelas caras de desgosto fossem nada mais do que desaprovação... Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, penso que, talvez, fosse ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? – Luna parou de chofre. – De quem?

- Ora, do Harry.

- Não, não. A Mione nunca me falou sobre isso. – a loira sorriu amarelo.

- Luna, está tudo bem? – tentei me aproximar, mas ela se esquivou.

- ´Tá tudo ótimo. Vamos logo, estou morrendo de sono. – falou e começou a andar em passos largos até sua torre.

Em poucos minutos chegamos. Luna ainda estava um pouco nervosa pela conversa de antes, mesmo que tínhamos tentando começar outra. Eu não perguntei mais nada, fiquei apenas tentando puxar assunto mais não conseguir. Pelo menos agora não precisaríamos de palavras.

- Bem, está entregue moca. – sorri.

- Muita obrigada, doce homem. – ela também entrou no jogo.

- Sei que posso parecer um tanto grosseiro, mas tenho que lhe falar. – ela sinalizou para continuar. – Seu cadarço está desamarrado.

Luna me olhou com olhos incrédulos e baixou sua vista, mas antes que pudesse se abaixar para amarrar os sapatos novamente, puxei sua cintura contra a minha e colei meus lábios aos seus. O beijo começou calmo, mas quando pedi permissão para aprofundá-lo, uma avalanche de sensações me invadiram.

Puxei-a para mais perto de mim; seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no meu. Nossas línguas estavam em perfeita sincronia. Minhas mãos passeavam livremente pelas costas da loira e suas mãos arranhavam as minhas. Com o tempo o ar nos faltou e fomos obrigados a nos separar.

- Acho que isso é uma despedida. – falei ainda ofegante. Luna apenas sorriu.

- Então, boa noite! – beijou-me docemente nos lábios e entrou pela passagem.

* * *

Durante o caminho de volta a Torre da Grifinoria não pude deixar de pensar em como Luna agiu estranho quando comentei sobre Harry e Hermione. Eu sei que ela não é a pessoa mais normal do mundo, mas mesmo pra ela, agiu diferente. Como se estivesse escondendo algo.

Não sei se me reprimia por pensar isso de Luna ou se corria atrás dela par haver se conseguia arrancar qualquer coisa. Mas todo e qualquer idéia que tive foram deixadas de lado pela imagem da minha irmã carregando um sacolão preto enorme.

Como irmão mais velho e grande curioso que sou, não podia deixá-la passar por essa ilesa. Precisava, necessitava conferir o conteúdo do pacote. Era algo grande mais, algo que não pude controlar.

- Ei, Ginny! – quando soltei o grito ela tremeu. Acho que não esperava ver ninguém por aqui.

- Ah, oi Ron. – sorriu amarelo. Estava escondendo algo.

- O que ´tá fazendo andando por aqui? Há essa hora? – não comecei perguntando sobre o saco, séria óbvio demais.

- Desde quando você voltou a ser Monitor? – essa menina tem acido na saliva. – Lembra-se que desistiu nesse ano?

- Isso não foi o que perguntei. E mesmo não mais sendo monitor, sou sei irmão mais velho.

- Muito bem, então. – exibiu aquele sorriso falso característico. – Vou ser bem sincera agora. – respirou fundo. – Eu, realmente, não posso te falar.

- Certo, e eu acredito. – cruzei os braços com ar de indiferença. – Vamos, conte-me logo.

- Rony, é sério. – acho que ela estava contando a verdade, mas tinha que conferir. – Não posso te contar. Se o fizer, a Mione me mata. – se já estava curioso pra saber sobre o que tinha dentro do saco, com o nome de Hermione no meio, ai que me instigou ainda mais.

- Se tem algo haver com minha amiga, preciso saber. – tentei roubar o saco.

- Rony, como seu irmã mais nova e amiga da Hermione, eu ti peço, não faça isso. – ela me olhou com olhos suplicantes. – Você vai saber o que tem aqui dentro, mas só no Baile.

- Se vou ver amanhã, o que tem se souber antes? – ela soltou o ar cansada.

- Tudo bem, não vou lhe mostrar. – olhei-a intrigado. – Isso aqui é o vestido da Mi.

- Só isso? Pensei que fosse algo de muito maior valor. – falei tomando meu caminho para a torre.

Ouvi uma risada seca de Gina, ela, com certeza, pensava o oposto que eu. Nossa, eu sei que homens e mulheres têm interesses diferentes, mas tornar um vestido algo tão importante...

- Homens são tão tolos. – ela soltou atrás de mim.

- Sinceramente? Não sei mais o que pensar. – falei. – Se somos tolos, não sei o que falar das mulheres. Como pessoas podem dar tanto valor a uma peça de roupa?

- Não é apenas uma _pesa de roupa._- ficou ao meu lado. – tomou ar. – Não sei por que estou tendo essa discussão com você.

- Você foi quem começou. – dei de ombros. Dobramos mais um corredor, agora teríamos que subir um lance de escada e chegaria ao Salão Comunal.

- Eu? – falou indignada. – Você foi quem começou tudo isso! Querendo saber o que tenho dentro deste saco.

- Certo, certo. – falei cansado. – Você tem razão Ginny. Não estou a fim de brigar, então lhe dou a razão.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com você? – ela riu. – Só pode ter sido algo bem ruim, porque você nunca me da a vitoria.

- Além de termos passados horas com a adorável companhia de Minerva. – ela riu. – Temo que minha namorada e meus melhores amigos estejam escondendo algo de mim.

- Sempre escondemos algo de você, Ron. – ela me deu um empurrão de lado. – Mas tem uma idéia do que seja?

- Acho que Harry e Hermione estejam escondendo um relacionamento de mim. – meus ombros murcharam. – E acho que Luna é sua cúmplice.

- Mais que imaginação! – ela soltou um riso fraco. – Mas só pra te contar algo. Nem sempre contamos tudo pra você com medo de como ira reagir.

- Quando foi que reagi mal a uma noticia?

- Bem, sempre que Harry falava sobre Voldmort você estremecia e pirava. Quando Harry começou a namorar a Cho.

- A Mione reagiu pior!

- Ela é a melhor amiga dele! É estranho ter que compartilhá-lo com outra pessoa que você não tem o mínimo de afinidade.

- Os fins não justificam os meios.

- Justificam sim. – paramos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. – É o pensamento de um trouxa famoso. Maquiavel.

- Quem?

- Hermione me falou sobre ele.

- Vão entrar ou não? – a mulher gorda perguntou.

- Sim. – Ginny respondeu e falou a senha. Antes que conseguisse falar algo ela entrou pelo buraco; e a segui.

* * *

Chegando ao salão comunal avisto Harry sentado, olhando para o nada. Acho que ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem sequer deu ouvidos aos berros de Ginny. Não sei o que ele estava pensando, mas que deveria ser algo interessante deveria.

- Harry. Harry. – ela falava e nada. – Harry! – ai sim ele respondeu. Depois de um berro desses.

- Hãn? Ah, oi Ginny. – falou acordando.

- Você sabe onde a Mione ´tá? – ele apenas apontou para as escadas do dormitório feminino. Gina balbuciou um "obrigada" e saiu correndo para as escadas. Só me aproximei do meu amigo quando a minha irmã tinha sumido.

- Algo errado? – ele negou com a cabeça. – O que você tem? Normalmente iria querer saber o que tinha dentro daquele saco preto.

- Que saco preto? – perguntou intrigado.

- O saco que Ginny estava carregando. – ele continuou me olhando e sem saber sobre que falava, deixei de lado. – O que você tem, Harry?

- Estou tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. – dei de ombros.

- Posso saber quais são os assuntos que lhe afligem, ? – o outro sorriu com a minha imitação do .

- Sinceramente? Estou pensando no Baile.

- Só isso? Pensei que fosse algo de maior importância.

- Eu sei, mas estou preocupado.

- Sobre o que? – um sorriso maroto brotou em meus lábios. – Ou deve dizer "quem"?

- Deixe de besteiras, Ron.

- Vamos, sei que está escondendo algo. Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não agora, mas logo ira saber.

Começamos a conversar sobre quadribol. Afinal, tínhamos um jogo no domingo, contra a Corvinal. Não estava preocupada; nosso time não podia estar melhor. Tínhamos os melhores jogadores.

A Mione podia até disfarçar bem, mas que ela ficaria imensamente feliz se a Chang perdesse, ela ficaria. Nunca vi duas garotas para terem uma inimizade tão grande. E fiquem sabendo que já tivemos o prazer de conviver com a Pansy Parkison, mas com a Chang... A Hermione tem uma atenção bem especial.

Falando sobre quadribol, não pode deixar de imaginar a Mione montada em uma vassoura. Em qualquer posição que fosse, a imagem não deixava de ser cômica. E com a imagem em mente não pude deixar de rir.

- O que foi?

- Estou imaginando como seria ver a Mione montada em uma vassoura. – limpei uma lagrima.

- O desafio a falar na minha cara, Ronald. – o tom de voz que ela sou fez com que minha espinha congelasse.

- Mione, leve na esportiva. – tentei me livrar.

- Estou levando. – ela não mudou o tom de voz.

- Harry, uma ajudinha? – pedi quando vi que a morena se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Você se meteu nessa sozinho. – deu de ombros.

- Olha Mi, sinto muito. – falei quando ela ficou na minha frente. – Só estava brincando.

Depois de uns estantes ponderando sobre o assunto, ela falou:

- Desculpas aceitas. – ela sorriu. – E pra sua informação, aprendi a voar, recentemente. – nesse instante Harry engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Sério? Quem lhe ensinou? – perguntei ignorando meu amigo.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e soltou o ar cansada.

- Que foi? – Harry falou quando conseguiu se recuperar do acesso de engasgo.

- Estou fugindo da sua irmã, Ron. Ela ´tá me enlouquecendo!

- É sobre o que tem naquele saco?

- Você sabe o que tem dentro daquilo? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, mas antes que mate Ginny; eu a obriguei. – a Mione se acalmou mais um pouco quando falei isso.

- Mas você viu o que tinha dentro dele?

- Não, só sei que tem. – dei de ombros.

- Ainda bem, porque assim iria achar que Ginny tinha mostrado a todos e eu seria a última. – relaxou mais um pouco.

- O que tem dentro daquele saco? – Harry perguntou finalmente.

- Nada. – Hermione soltou.

- _Depois te falo_. – mexi meus lábios e Harry acento.

Ficamos conversando até ouvirmos os berros de Ginny. Hermione choramingou, mas atendeu ao chamado da amiga e se despediu de nós.

- Boa sorte. – falei.

- Obrigada. – falou e subiu as escadas.

- Então, fala o que tem dentro daquele saco?

- É o vestido da Mione pro Baile. – falei simplesmente.

- E você o viu? – neguei. – Nenhuma idéia de como é?

- Calma, homem! Amanhã você o vera! – sorri. – Agora que lhe falei algo que queria saber, fale-me algo que eu queria saber.

- O que quer?

- Sobre o que estava pensando quando cheguei ao Salão? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Boa Noite, Rony. – falou e levantou-se em direção as escadas.

- Sabe que não pode fugir de mim.

- Boa Noite. – falou e sumiu pelas escadas.

- Mais dia ou menos dia esses segredos que vocês escondem de mim vão ser revelados.

Fiquei alguns minutos sentado sozinho no sofá, esperando o sono chegar. Fiquei juntando alguns pensamentos e conversas de Harry e Hermione. Eles evoluíram muito ao longo de desses anos e nesse, me especial, estavam muito mais próximos que o usual. E foi juntando tudo isso que cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Será que...? – ponderei por mais alguns instantes. – Impossível, como pensei em algo como isso? – debochei de mim mesmo e subi para meu dormitório ainda incrédulo comigo mesmo. Como pensei em uma besteira como aquela?

* * *

**N/A:** Hehe!

Cap narrado pelo Ron... Gostei de escrevê-lo ;D

Desculpem os erros .-. E deixem reviews (:


	10. Capítulo 9

Hey, there!

Como vocês estão? Bem, espero ;D

Pois é... Sumi por um tempinho, but I'm back!

Vira e mexe tenho umas complicações pela vida, mas sempre tenho um tempo pra fic e cá está o capítulo 9! Uhuu!

Finalmente descobriremos como é o vestido da Hermione!

Obrigada pelos Reviews e...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**  
**Capítulo 9**

- Vamos, vista logo o vestido. Quero ver se tenho que fazer algum ajuste. - se esse fosse o real motivo, ate o teria feito. Mas sempre espere o inesperado de Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Após minha volta ao dormitório, depois da minha fuga, Ginny mudou um pouco sua tática. Agora, ao invés de ficar me enchendo o saco sobre como Harry e eu seremos o casal mais belo do Baile e essas baboseiras, ela só quer me ver dentro do vestido. Estou com tanta vontade quanto ela para ver como fico dentro do maravilhoso vestido, mas não vou dar esse gostinho para a ruiva.

Então, assim se passaram minutos. Ginny me pedindo para experimentar o vestido e eu negando. Acho que acabei ganhando dela pelo cansado e finalmente pude ficar em pais com meu vestido. Vocês devem estar e perguntando onde deve estar Parvarti e Lila, certo? Pois bem, estou em meu quarto de monitora. Quando quero ficar sozinha, esse é o local ideal.

Sozinha em meu quarto, pude admirar melhor o meu novo vestido. Ginny fez um excelente trabalho nele. Claro que o vestido era bonito antes, caso contrário não o teria comprado, mas o conseguiu deixar extremamente belo. Ela retirou as alças e a saia do vestido. Calma, ela não me deixou só com a parte de cima do vestido, ela deixou o forro da saia. Melhor dizendo, a saia do vestido ficou um pouco transparente, mas nada que deixe minhas pernas à vista de todos.

O tecido do vestido era um tipo diferente de tafetá. Ele não ficava um tom mais escuro de roxo quando a luz batia nele, ficava mais claro. Quem sabe tomava uns tons de branco e azul? Não sei, só sei que Ginny pegou meu vestido roxo e sem graça e o transformou num maravilhoso vestido.

Fiquei admirando minha imagem no espelho. A principio me choquei com o que vi, mas quando notei que a imagem refletida no espelho copiava meus movimentos, notei que era eu quem estava tão bela no vestido. Bem, quem imaginaria que Hermione Jane Granger poderia usar um vestido tão bonito?

Ainda me admirando, ouvi passos vindos do corredor. Pegue meu hobby e coloquei por cima do vestido. Abri a porta do quarto olhei para os lados e não tinha sinal de nenhuma pessoa. Suspirei cansada e voltei ao meu quarto. Vocês não sabem o tamanho do meu susto quando vejo Ginny sentada em minha cama.

- Pega com a boca na botija. – me encarou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Não tinha como negar nada.

- Tudo bem, fiquei muito curiosa para ver como o vestido ficava.

- E o que achou? – essa não era a reação que esperava dela.

- É simplesmente lindo. – um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios.

- Se o Potter não te pegar amanhã. – falou enquanto me rondava. – Pode ter certeza, alguém o fará!

- Acho que devo aceitar isso como elogio, certo? – a ruiva assentiu.

Ficamos quase uma hora discutindo sobre o Baile. Ginny me convenceu para que ela me maquiasse.

- Sei feitiços muito bons...

- Nada pode substituir um bom trabalho manual. – me interrompeu. – Você sabe que sou boa.

Não vou mostrar como ela me convenceu, apenas fiquem sabendo que essa ruiva tem muitas armas por debaixo da manga.

Temas diversos foram discutidos. Como meu cabelo deveria ser, maquiagem, sapatos e até como me comportar. Gina quase me lança uma azaração quando pergunto como deveria agir. Afinal, teria que agir diferente com Harry apenas por ser um Baile?

- Mostre que esta interessada.

- Sinto muito, Ginny. Mas não vou mudar meu jeito de ser apenas por uma noite que pode nem dar certo. – levantei da cama e finalmente retirei o vestido.

- É, você esta certa. Você não pode simplesmente deixar ser a Hermione. – concordou comigo. – Afinal, Harry gosta de você do jeito que é.

E depois de mais algumas discussões, fiquei sozinha e pude me entregar aos baços de Morfeu, ou melhor, tentei. Por Merlin, nunca tive tanta dificuldade em dormir como nessa noite. Nem mesmo em vésperas de provas fiquei assim.

* * *

Enfim, com uma noite mal dormida, me levantei e tomei um banho revigorante. Desci as escadas e não me surpreende por não encontrar ninguém no Salão Comunal, ainda era seis horas da manhã. Ninguém acorda a essa hora em sábados.

Caminhei calmamente pelos corredores até o Salão Principal. Ainda não estava decorado para o Baile, porque a pressa? Se temos os melhores professores de magia por aqui.

Poucos eram os alunos que já tinham se levantado. A mesa da grifinoria vi apenas alguns alunos do quarto e terceiro ano. Fui até a mesa e comecei a me servir, sem pressa. Comi de tudo um pouco. Cereal, panquecas, ovos, torradas...

Terminado o café da manhã, olhei para meu relógio de pulso. Ainda eram sete horas, nenhum dos meus amigos deveriam estar acordados. Sem nada pra fazer, fui caminhando até o campo de quadribol. Caminho até lá, recordei-me da noite anterior, à noite em que Harry me ensinou a voar. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas como é bom voar.

A poucos metros do campo, notei algumas siluetas voando pelos ares. Qual das casas deveria estar treinando? Imagem o tamanho da minha surpresa quando vi capas vermelhas voando. Não me lembro de nem Rony, Ginny ou Harry terem comentado sobre algum treino a essa hora da manhã.

Sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, fui até as arquibancadas e fiquei olhando o time. Realmente, fazíamos juiz ao titulo de melhor time de quadribol. Dino e Simas estavam ótimos como batedores, Rony não perdia uma única bola, Ginny parecia um hipogrifo voando e atacando e Harry, como sempre, nas alturas atrás daquela pequena bola dourada.

Estava tão entretida com o treino que não percebi quando alguém se aproximou de mim.

- É errado bisbilhotar os outros. – falou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Mas e quando é o time da sua casa? – sorri, ainda virado para o campo.

- Acho que tudo bem. – ele sorriu, fazendo meus pelos se arrepiassem. – Bom dia, Mi. – sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Bom dia. – sorri ao moreno. – Não me lembro de terem me falado sobre treinar de manhã cedo.

- Decide e última hora. – deu de ombros. – Pedi permissão pra McGonagal e ela concebeu. Ela quer que Grifinoria continue invicta.

- Mas acho que nem todos gostaram da idéia. – cometei olhando a cara de sono de Rony.

- Rony é um preguiçoso. Mas e você? O que faz acordada tão cedo? – virou-se para mim.

- Não consegui dormir.

- Posso saber o motivo? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – sorri sapeca.

- Hermione Granger, está escondendo algo de mim.

- Não posso te contar tudo. Porque, se fosse assim, não seriamos mais amigos. – falei séria.

- Por quê? – aquelas íris verdes me encaram.

- Se eu te contasse tudo, teria que te matar. – sorri quebrando aquele clima.

- Não sabia que tinha alma de comediante. – falou irritado.

- Alegre-se Harry. É bom não saber de tudo. – soquei de ombro de leve.

Continuamos a conversar até quando foi possível, pois ele tinha que treinar o time. Ginny e Rony não perderam a chance de me encherem. Ron, como ainda não sabia dos meus sentimos, apenas ficou comentando que estamos muito estranhos. Já Gina, nossa, ela tem os piores olhares que uma pessoa pode ter.

- Você treina esses olhares a noite?

- Como? – me olhou intrigada.

- Esses olhares que você me lança. – rodei os olhos. – Você os treina a noite? – ela riu como resposta. É, acho que ela treina sim.

- Mi, acho que temos assuntos melhores a tratar. – me olhou sínica. – Como, porque o Harry abandou o treino pra ficar conversando com você?

- Faça-me o favor, Gina. – levantei-me e comecei a descer as arquibancadas.

- Não fuja! – correu atrás de mim.

- Não estou fugindo. – virei-me para encará-la.

- Certo. – cruzou os braços. – Vamos, fique mais um pouco. O treino termina daqui alguns minutos; dez no máximo. – sorri e agarrou meu braço, me arrastando para as arquibancadas novamente.

- Tenho outra escolha? – comentei quando me encontrava sentada novamente.

Ginny sorriu, subiu em sua vassoura e voltou ao treino. Como a ruiva falou, o treino durou mais uns dez minutos. Não estava com pressa, só não estava tão inquieta que não conseguia ficar parada em um lugar por muito tempo.

Com o final do treino, desce e fui até o campo. Gina, Harry e Rony me cumprimentaram e foram para o vestiário. Minutos seguintes, todo o time já tinha saído. Nos quatro ficamos conversando por um tempo.

- A conversa ´tá muito boa, mas vou atrás da Luna. – Rony falou se afastando de nós.

- Que horas tem? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Dez horas. Por quê?

- Tenho um compromisso. – falou super errada; acho que sei qual é esse compromisso. – Vejo vocês depois. – e saiu correndo para o castelo.

- Também tem que ir a algum lugar? – Harry perguntou.

- Na verdade, - coloquei a mão debaixo do queixo. – tenho sim. Quero ira à biblioteca.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – pegou minha mão e fomos andando em direção ao castelo.

Acho que estou me acostumando com esses toques de pele; não sinto mais uma grande ardência. Mas ainda sinto um nervosismo e um frio na barriga enorme. Fomos conversando até a biblioteca. Passando pelos corredores pude notar que já estava todo decorado e muito bonito por sinal.

Em poucos instantes chegamos à biblioteca. Harry e eu paramos bem enfrente a porte de entrada. Encaramos-nos por uns segundos, até um sorriso maroto surgir no rosto do moreno.

- Acho que eles devem ter uma coisa conosco. – falou olhando para cima.

- Eles quem? – ele apontou para cima e minhas bochechas arderam.

Merlin, será que sentiam quando estávamos por perto? Como assim? Visgos podem perseguir pessoas? Talvez... Não, só sei que isso ´tá ficando estranho.

- O que fazemos? – falei ainda olhando para cima.

- Bem, acho que meio obvio, não? – olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Mas se sairmos, eles vão fica aparecendo sempre, até nos beijarmos. - Adoro mágica, mas tem algumas coisas que simplesmente não entendo porque criam! Porque esses visgos tem que ser encantados?

- Não falei para sairmos. – e antes que tivesse tempo de falar qualquer coisa, senti os lábios dele sobre os meus.

Cisa, será possível que alguém tenha lábios tão macios como os dele? Sei que é apenas um toque de lábios, mas tantas sensações são despertadas com esse simples gesto. De olhos fechados e com os lábios colados, sinto algo molhado tocando meus lábios e percebo que é sua língua. Como reflexo, abro minha boca e deixo que ele comece a explorá-la; faço o mesmo.

Nossas línguas entram em perfeita sincronia. Com o beijo aprofundado, sinto as mãos de Harry passeando por minhas costas. Uma chega até meu pescoço, trazendo-me para mais perto e a outra em minha cintura. Sentindo-me na liberdade de fazer o mesmo, cravo uma em seu cabelo e outra em suas costas, arranhando-as.

Sentindo o ar nos faltar, somos obrigados a nos separar. Ouço um gemido de contradição vindo de mim e outro de Harry, mas tivemos que nos separar. A testa de Harry coloca na minha, ainda estou de olhos fechados. Sinto cada parte de meu corpo queimar, minha barriga, provavelmente, já deve estar um buraco negro.

- Mi, - sinto o hálito quente dele bater contra meu rosto. – eu... Eu.

- Shi. – falei, calando-o. – Sem palavras. – sorri doce para ele. – Agora tenho que ir, mas nos vemos por ai, ou até o Baile. – abracei-o e entrei na biblioteca.

Entrando na biblioteca não pude deixar de contar um sorriso bobo. Nossa, acabei de beijar, beijar pra valer, Harry James Potter, meu melhor amigo, e não fiquei paralitica! Contive-me e sai como uma garota normal, só espero que não tenha acabado com tudo.

Merlin! E se essa não fosse à reação que ele esperava? E se eu o afugentei? Não, não! Virei-me para poder concertar as coisas, mas Harry não estava mais lá. Só o que me restava era esperar.

Sentei em algum lugar próximo a uma janela, peguei qualquer livro e comecei a lê-lo. Acho que o livro falava sobre alguma coisa sobre animais, pássaros... Não sei, só sei que segundos depois uma fecha o livro e chama minha atenção. Não era quem esperava.

- Meus parabéns, Granger. – me laçou aquele seu típico sorriso sínico.

- Posso saber pelo que, Chang?

- Finalmente deixou de ser BV. – sentou-se a cadeira ao meu lado. – Vi o que aconteceu agora a pouco. Pena que a única forma que você tem de beijar alguém é por um visgo.

- Fala à garota que chora quando beija. – não podia deixar essa chance passar. – Se bem me lembro, você estava chorando quando Harry a beijou pela primeira vez, debaixo de um _visgo_.

- As circunstancias eram outras. – defendeu-se.

- Ah, claro que eram! Sua amiga tinha nos traído. – levantei-me, mas a outra agarrou meu braço.

- Sente-se Granger, ainda não acabamos. – voltei ao meu lugar. – Fique sabendo que não vai ter meu Harry tão fácil.

- Como assim seu Harry? – ri. – Da ultima vez que constei, ele não tinha dona.

- Não me provoque. Não sabe do que sou capaz. – soltou.

- Já você sabe do que sou capaz. – dessa vez levantei-me e sai, deixando-a irada.

Bem, acho que isso foi revigorante. Precisa despejar minhas angustias em alguém e pra alguma coisa a Chang serviu.

* * *

Caminhei pelo castelo sem rumo, ou melhor, até chegar a Sala Comunal. Não esperava encontrar ninguém por lá, mas enganei. Justo a pessoa que mais procurava, encontrava-se naquela sala. O nervosismo tomou conta de mim, mas tinha que ter coragem. Afinal, prometi a mim mesma que, mesmo que nada desse certo, tentaria de tudo para continuar com a amizade de Harry.

- Oi. – falei sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá.

- Oi.

- Algum problema? – ele negou com a cabeça. – Eu sei que não é um bom momento, mas preciso ti perguntar. Porque se você ainda for meu par para o Baile, não vou precisar sair correndo atrás de alguém. – ele soltou um sorriso fraco. Melhor do que nada.

- Mione, ainda com você pro Baile. Não vai ser por um acidente que você vai ter que encontrar outra companhia. Afinal, onde você vau encontrar um garoto tão bonito, bom dançarino e boa companhia como eu, em tão pouco tempo?

- Como sempre, modesto. – sorrimos. – Ainda bem, por que não estava a fim de ter que contar pra McGonagall que ela teria que encontrar outro casal.

- Ainda bem mesmo.

Nos dois ficamos conversando por toda à tarde, mas uma frase que ele dissera não saia da minha cabeça. "Não vai ser por um acidente...". Ele acha que aquele beijo foi um acidente. Bem, eu sabia que as coisas poderiam tomar esse rumo. Sabia que tinha cinqüenta por cento de tê-lo para mim e cinqüenta por cento de não. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, não conseguia apagar aquela pequena chama que de tempos em tempos brilhava com mais forca.

Bem, a tarde que passei com Harry não poderia ser melhor. Conversamos, brincamos, discutimos até ficarmos cansados. Mesmo sabendo que ele não queria nada mais sério comigo, não podia deixar de gostar de passar meu tempo com ele. Harry é meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que mais confio. Nunca vou trocá-lo por ninguém.

Horas se passaram e quando chegou às cinco da tarde tivemos que nos separar. Afinal, garotas demoram a ficarem prontas. Despedi-me de Harry e fui para meu quarto de monitora, esperei por Ginny por alguns minutos.

- Esta pronta para a nova você? – perguntou sorridente quando entrou no quarto.

- Claro. – dei de ombros.

- O que foi?

- Bem, você sabe que disse que mesmo que essa minha tentativa de conquistar Harry não desse em nada, continuaria e a ser sua melhor amiga, certo? – ela concordou. – Pois é, hoje mais cedo nos deparamos com um visgo e... – minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e Gina soltou um grito alegre.

- Não me diga que vocês se beijaram! – assenti. – Então, isso quer dizer que... – meu semblante triste não foi à resposta que ela esperava. – O que aconteceu?

- Após o beijo, me comportei de uma maneira tão normal que acho que acabei por assustar Harry e quando cheguei ao salão comunal a algumas atrás, me encontrei com ele e... – engoli um lagrima que teimava em cair. – Harry falou que o beijo foi um acidente. – soltei um sorriso triste.

- Mas como? Encontrei-me com vocês pelo castelo e eram todos sorrisos.

- Como disse, ainda sou a melhor amiga dele, não sou sua namorada.

O silencio tomou conta do cômodo. Gina deveria estar procurando palavras de consolo, mas não precisava disso. Sabia das conseqüências e tenho que conviver com elas.

- Agora, sim, temos um motivo para você ir ao Baile. – soltou sorridente.

- Perdão? – olhei-a assustada.

- Vamos mostrar ao o que esta perdendo. – sentou-me em frente à penteadeira. – Hermione Jane Granger, olhe-se para esse espelho e guarde sua imagem. Pois daqui a algumas horas você ficara tão bela, que nem você mesma se reconhecera. – aquelas foram às melhores coisas que alguém poderia ter me falado.

Olhei para minha imagem, tinha os olhos tristes. Mas deixei que as palavras de Gina me dominassem e meu semblante saiu de melancólico para sorridente.

- Posso ter perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra, certo?

- É assim a que se fala garota. – virou-me de costa para o espelho. – Agora, vamos ao que realmente importa. – fechei meus olhos e deixe que Ginny me transformasse nessa tal bela garota.

Puxões, pincelados, arranhões e reclamações. Cera, pinça, gel, grampos, batom, sombra, pó... Esse foi a resumo das três horas que sofri com Ginny. Nunca pensei que teria que sofrer tanto para ir para guerra.

- Pode se olhar no espelho agora. – a ruiva falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

E assim o fiz. Fiquei de frente para o espelho de olhos fechados, tinha medo do que poderia ver.

- Abra os olhos! – com aquele tom gentil de ameaça, abri meus olhos.

Encarei meus olhos no espelho. Tudo bem, vamos dar uma olhada. Expandi minha visão e um enorme sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Estava linda, minha pele estava uniformizada, meus olhos com pouco maquiagem, mas lindos. Meus lábios pareciam muito convidativos com aquele tom de rosa. Meus cachos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e algumas mexas soltas. Tudo em mim estava harmonioso.

- Uau! – foram as únicas palavras que consegue falar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ginny falou sentando na cama. – Pode começar os elogios. – joguei uma almofada nela.

- Detesto ter que admitir, mas você fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Que nada. Quando a tela é bonita, só precisamos das cores certas. – piscou para mim.

- Obrigada. – abracei-a. – Vai ao Baile? Com Draco?

- Acha mesmo que vou aparecer em público com Draco ao meu lado? Rony mato nos dois. – rimos. – Não, não vou. Vou ter meu Baile Particular.

- Boa sorte.

- Eu quem ti desejo boa sorte, você vai mostrar a Harry o que ele está perdendo! – abraçou-me. – Agora se vista. Já são sete e meia; você combinou com Harry sete horas e tem que estar em frente ao Salão Principal as oito. – despedimo-nos e fui me vestir.

Tomei todo o cuidado ao vestir o vestido e ainda maior cuidado quando tive que me sentar para calçar as sandálias. Dei mais uma olhada no espelho para ver se tudo estava em ordem; olhei para o relógio, ainda tinha quinze minutos. Ótimo! Sai do quarto e comecei a descer as escadas. Quando conseguia ver o salão, estiquei meu pescoço para ver se conseguia achar Harry, mas nenhum sinal dele. Será que ele estaria me esperando em frente ao Salão Principal? Agora faltava só mais um degrau, respirei fundo e comecei a andar em direção a saída, mas sinto meu braço ser puxado.

- Onde pensa que vai sozinha? – um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando ouvi aquela voz.

- Pensei que já tinha descido. – abracei-o. – Vamos, se não McGonagall nos mata. – vire-me, mas ainda senti meu braço sendo puxado. – Algo de errado? – ele negou. – Então, o que é?

- Você está linda. – falou após uma longa pausa. – Muito linda, Mione. – sorriu.

- Obrigada. – baixei a vista e senti seus dedos debaixo de meu queixo, levantado minha cabeça.

- Não fique envergonhada. – sorri e ele tomou meus braços. – Agora, vamos. – e saímos pelo buraco do quadro.

O numero de alunos andando pelos corredores não mudou, mas seus trajes, sim. Todas as garotas estavam com vestidos longos, uns muito bonitos, outros, nem tanto. Todos os garotos estavam com smokings. Acho que todos os homens deveriam usar todos os dias smoking, afinal, todos eles ficam muito mais charmosos. Principalmente meu acompanhante. Meu Merlin, como um ser pode ser tão perfeito?

A cada passo que dávamos podíamos ouvir as conversas vindas do Salão Principal. Harry e eu caminhávamos lado a lado, mas quando nos encontrávamos bem próximos do Salão, o moreno passou seu braço ao redor de minha cintura. Um gesto comum, mas que naquele contexto poderia ter várias interpretações.

- Ainda bem que já chegaram! – Rony soltou assim que nos avistou.

- O que houve, Ron? – perguntei.

- McGonagall aconteceu. – pude ver isso com meus próprios olhos. A professora estava soltando fogo pela boca. – Ela esta louca atrás de vocês, vão logo! Antes que ela mate alguém. – e nos empurrou em direção a McGonagall.

- Graças a Morgana, vocês chegaram! – não nos deu tempo de falar nada, saiu nos empurrando para nossos lugares. – Permaneçam aqui até chamá-los. – apenas concordamos com as cabeças.

- Tem noção de quanto tempo vamos ter que ficar aqui? – perguntei depois de um tempo.

- A menor idéia. – olhou para seus pés. – Espero que comece logo, não gosto dessa sensação.

- Qual sensação?

- Ansiedade. Frio na barriga. Medo de estragar tudo.

- Calma, Harry! – sorri abraçando-o pelos ombros. – Você não vai estragar tudo. Lembre-se, seu para é Hermione Granger.

- Se você achou que isso iria me aliviar, enganou-se. – sorriu torto.

- Por quê? – o olhei intrigada. – Sempre achei que transmitisse confiança.

- Normalmente, sim. Mas não hoje, não agora. – continuei a olhá-lo intrigada. – Caso não reparou, ninguém tira o olho de você.

- Bobagem. – dei de ombros, mas minhas bochechas enrubesceram. – Deve ter alguém mais interessante que eu por aqui.

- Fale isso pra enorme quantidade de garotos que estão nos olhando agora. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Quando Harry falou isso, não contive o riso. Mas passando meu olhar pelos rostos masculinos que ali se encontravam, não pude deixar de enrubescer. Porque todos olhavam para mim e comentavam algo? Será que estou feia? Algo de errado comigo?

- Tem algo de errado comigo? – perguntei angustiada para Harry.

- Muito pelo contrario. – sorri.

- Porque estão todos me encarando? – escondi minha face no peito do moreno, o local mais seguro e aconchegante que conhecia.

- Diga-me que não sabe. – o encarei. – Você deve, não, você é a garota mais bela do Baile.

- Duvido, deve haver alguém mais bonito. Não estou essas coisas todas. – Harry soltou o ar cansado.

- Quantas vezes tenho que lhe falar que é linda? Você é linda todos os dias e hoje, esta maravilhosa. E sorte, ou azar, o meu por ser seu par.

- Azar?

- Acho que vou ter que desviar de algumas azarações durante a noite. – sorrimos.

- Você esta me elogiando e elogiando, e até agora não falei nada sobre você. – falei depois um tempo.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – colocou seu queixo sobre minha cabeça; ainda estava com rosto em seu peito.

- Deveria usar smoking sempre. – ele me perguntou por quê. – Você fica extremamente charmoso em um. – essa foi uma das poucas vezes que vi Harry ficar envergonhado. – Não acredito! – coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus lábios. – Deixei Harry James Potter envergonhado.

- Muito engraçada você. – não retruquei, pois McGonagall reapareceu e começou a dar ordem para nos. – Me prometa algo.

- O que? – estávamos a poucos passos de entrar no Salão.

- Não me troque por nenhum outro garoto. – olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Nunca. – sentia-me afogar naquele mar verde. – E peso o mesmo a você. – dei um leve soca em seu ombro.

- Impossível, você é insubstituível carinho. – paralisei. Essa foi a primeira vez que Harry me chamou desse apelido.

* * *

Se o burburio já era grande antes dos portões estavam fechados, abertos quase não se dava para escutar os pensamentos. Os alunos que quiseram participar do Baile já se encontravam dentro do Salão e formavam um enorme corredor.

A mão de Harry apertou a minha e, então, começamos a andar. Pensei que nunca fossemos atravessar aquele corredor; tantos eram os olhares e comentários que só fazia o percurso ser maior ainda. Faltava pouco para soltar um grito de socorro, mas, por sorte, em instantes depois me encontrava no centro do Salão.

Sabe aquela sensação de estar sendo observada e saber que, ao mínimo deslize, todos irão rir da sua cara? Pois é, era, exatamente, assim que estava me sentido naquele momento. Mas, no momento que senti as mãos de Harry, tudo mudou. O nervosismo passou e tudo tendeu a melhorar, ainda mais, quando o moreno sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Afinal, somos Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. – sorri com seu comentário.

Antes de começarmos a dana; reverenciamos-nos para nossos pares, nos posicionamos e, ai sim, começar a dançar. Como em toda valsa, a música era calma, assim como a dança. Ao passo que Harry e eu nos afastamos do centro para os outros casais, podemos vislumbrar Rony e Luna. A loira estava linda com aquele vestido azul claro.

A dança, quando ensaiávamos, parecia uma eternidade, mas, naquele momento, passou como em um piscar de olhos. Terminado meu dever com a professora McGonagall, nos reverenciamos novamente a nossos pares e os quatro, Rony, Luna, Harry e eu, para uma mesa no canto.

- Finalmente acabou. – o ruivo soltou quando nos sentamos.

- Graças! – concordei com ele. – Sem mais ensaios à noite.

- Até que gostava dos ensaios. – todos olhamos indignados para a loira. – Tirando a parte da McGonagall, claro.

Ficamos sentados e conversando durante, acho que, duas músicas; momento que Luna tirou Rony para dançar, sob protestos, claro. Ficamos Harry e eu, sentados e nos encarando. Bem, até quando não agüentava mais ficar sentada.

- Harry, vamos dançar. – falei, não perguntei.

- Fazer o que. – dei de ombros. – Prometi que seria seu par durante toda a noite. – sorriu maroto, pegou minha mãe e fomos para o centro.

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before_

Como a melodia era calma, depositei minha cabeça no ombro do moreno e ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura.

_Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be  
I met you and now I see  
This is the way it should be_

_This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when your on your own_

- Bem, a música esta certa. – ergui meu olhar dando por entender que queria saber o porquê. – Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes e é assim que se deve ser. – sorri com o comentário.

_So come to me, now we can be what we want to be  
I love you and now I see  
This is the way it should be  
This is the way it should be_

Com aquele comentário, fiquei mais atenta a letra da música. A música basicamente falava que esse era o momento certo, que era assim que deveria ser para... _apaixonados._ Não quanto ao plural, mas no singular... A letra esta certíssima.

_This is the way it should be, for lovers  
They shouldn't go it alone  
It's not so good when your on your own_

Já não sabia se estava acordada ou não. Com aquela música calma, fechei meus olhos e fiquei sendo guiado por Harry. Ainda com a cabeça no ombro de moreno, pude ficar inalando aquele cheiro que tanto gostava; aquele cheiro _tão_ Harry.

_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before (This never happened before)  
This never happened before_

O que era para ser apenas uma dança, acabou por se estender por várias e várias, sempre com ritmos variados. Acho que Harry não estava acostumado a me ver "requebrando", mas o que poderia fazer se, a cada música, exigia um tipo de movimento diferente?

Somente quando estávamos exaltos foi que resolvemos sentar. Nunca pensei que Harry soubesse dançar tanto, tudo bem, ele não dança essas coisas todas... Mas dança melhor do que alguns garotos que, tive o desprazer, de ver dançar.

- Onde será que Rony e Luna devem estar? – perguntei quando sentamos.

- Com certeza, não estão dançando. – falou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Que tal um pouco de ponche? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Claro. – falei fazendo menção de me levantar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Nada disso, sou seu par. – sorri. – Fique aqui enquanto eu pego ponche pra gente. – piscou e saiu em direção à mesa de comes e bebes.

Já assistiram a aqueles filmes americanos clássicos? Sobre a garota que realiza seu sonho de ir com o garoto que gosto ao Baile? Bem, posso dizer que me sinto do mesmo modo. A principio, pensei que tudo iria ser um completo constrangimentos e erro, mas tudo esta indo tão bem. Se essa noite não der em nada, posso me considerar realizada. Estou com meu melhor amigo, Ginny fez um vestido fabuloso e tudo esta perfeito.

Passaram-se minutos e nada de Harry aparecer, passei os olhos pelo Salão e não consegui encontrá-lo. Levantei-me e fui em sua busca. Esbarrei-me com Parvarti e Lilá, mas elas nada sabiam sobre Harry. Enfiando-me mais pelas pessoas encontrei Rony, perguntei se tinha visto o moreno e falou que o viu sair do Salão acompanhado.

- Pensei que fosse você. – falou quando me notou olhar assustado. – Estava de vestido roxo e com o mesmo penteado. – agradeci e sai a passos largos do Salão.

Esbarrei em algumas pessoas, mas, finalmente sai. Olhei para a esquerda, nada; para direita e nada. Tomei o caminho para as escadas. Pensei que fosse demorar a encontrá-lo, engano meio. Encontrei-o no primeiro corredor; encostado a parede e aos beijos com alguma garota.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelos meus olhos e, quando resolvi sair dali, eles se separaram. No mesmo instante Harry se afasta da tal garota e percebei que estava ali, presenciando tudo.

- Hermione? – Olhando para mim confuso.

Engoli as lagrimas.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. – sorri fraco e vi que a tal garota era a Chang. – Vou sair para ficarem mais à-vontade. – e sem nem esperar por alguma resposta de Harry ou de Cho, sai dali.

Tudo bem que tinha me conformado com que, talvez, essa noite não desse em nada. Mas ver Harry aos beijos com outra garota... Se fosse apenas outra garota, mas era a Cho Chang! Esperava tudo de Harry, menos que tivesse uma recaída.

Tentei correr o máximo que o salto permitia, esbarrava em alguns alunos, mas não liguei. Andei sem saber para onde meus pés me levavam, só soube quando senti o vento frio da noite e grama molhada batendo em meus pés. Estava no lago.

Caminhei mais um pouco e sentei em um tronco caído próximo a água. Não tenha derramado nenhuma lagrima... Até agora. Assim que me encontrava sozinha derramei-me em lagrimas.

- Uma boa maneira de terminar a noite, não? – comentei comigo mesma em voz alta.

- Depende, você acha que acabou?

* * *

**N/A:** HÁ! Tinha que terminar com um mistério, não é? Se não, não teria mais leitores pra fic e eu ficaria sozinha aqui...

Então... Quem será essa pessoa? Draco? McGonagall? Ginny? Hagrid? Snape? Dumbledore? Harry? Rony? Luna? A Lula gigante? O Victor Krum que chegou misteriosamente da Bulgária?

Quem será? Quem será?

shaushau

Espero que tenham gostado dessa cap, do vestido da Hermione e do Baile ;D

Deixem reviews que "a luzinha que entrou no meu coração" brilha com mais intensidade ainda

(pra quem não entendeu foi um comentário sobre a cena que o Rony fala sobre a luzinha que entra no coração dele...)


	11. Capítulo 10

Olá pessoas lindas do S2

Como foram de Natal? Papai Noel trouxe tudo que queriam?

O meu presente ele não pode realizar porque a JK ´tava muito louca quando terminou HP e como os livros já foram lançados...

Enfim!

Cá estou com mais um capítulo e espero que gostem ;D

E obrigada a todos que estão comentando isso faz com que a luzinha no coração brilhe mais ainda x]

Capítulo sem betagem... .-.

Propaganda: Tenho uma nova fic e se chama "Fina Linha" deem uma olhadinha nela ;D

* * *

**Eu e Meu Melhor Amigo**

**Capítulo 10.**

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara. Droga! Esqueci de fechar as cortinas. Só não fiquei com mais raiva, porque tinha que acordar cedo mesmo. Levantei da minha cama com a maior relutância, peguei meus trajes de quadribol e fui para o banheiro, vê se eu conseguia driblar aquela preguiça.

Fiquei uns vinte minutos lá dentro, quando sai, pensei que iria encontrar Dino, Rony e Simas acordados. Esperança boba... Tive que acordar os três! Como três garotos de quase 17 anos, não honravam os compromissos?

- Vamos lá! Todos de pé! – sei que não deveria gritar, pois Neville também estava no quarto... Mas só assim aqueles três levantariam de suas camas.

Passados mais vinte minutos, consegui fazê-los levantar das camas e os colocar em seus uniformes... Podem ser meus amigos, mas ganhar no quadribol é mais importante.

- Sabemos que quando se fala de quadribol você é nosso capitão. – Rony ficava resmungando. – Mas é sábado! Pelo menos um treino à tarde.

- Rony, você sabe, melhor do que eu, que a McGonagall nos mata se chegarmos um minuto atrasados pro Baile. Por isso que só temos esse horário para o treino. – tentava colocar isso na cabeça do ruivo, o que parecia ser bem difícil.

Descemos para o Salão Comunal e, como já esperado, estava vazio. Claro que ninguém em sã consciência iria acordar cedo em um sábado. E esse foi mais um motivo pra ficar ouvindo as reclamações daqueles três preguiçosos.

Ficamos no salão comunal esperando o restante do time. Ginny e outros dois jogadores que eram do quinto ano. Não demoramos vai do que dez minutos para juntar todo o time. Saímos em direção co Salão Principal, comemos rapidamente e fomos para o campo treinar.

Não quero me gabar, nem nada. Mas se esse ano a grifinoria não ganhar a taça... Bem, só se alguma casa trapacear. Estávamos em nossa melhor forma, todos estávamos atentos e com uma agilidade impressionante. Dei alguns conselhos, mas nada muito crucial. Só alguns erros bobos, mas que podem valer pontos em um jogo. Melhor prevenir, do que remediar.

O treino teria duração de uma hora, ou seja, como começamos as 06h30min, o treino terminaria as 07h30min. Não fui eu quem implantou essa condição, foi a McGonagall. Pois, tanto ela, quanto nós da grifinoria, queríamos que, mais uma vez, a taça fosse nossa.

Bola ia e bola vinha. Pontos e mais pontos marcados. Gritos de satisfação e mais gritos. Estava ficando bem monótono, até que vislumbrei a imagem de uma morena subindo as arquibancadas. Sorri, uma distração dessa chatice seria bom.

Voei pelos ares até ficar as costas da morena; inclinei minha vassoura e parei as suas costas. Um sorriso maroto brotou em meus lábios. Será engraçado dar-lhe um susto. E assim o fiz, quando sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela deu um pulo. Ela não queria aparentar, mas, sim, ela levou um susto.

Ficamos conversando, conversando... Até Ginny e Rony virem ao nosso encontro e nos avisar que o treino acabou. Liberei o time, perguntei para Hermione se ela iria para algum lugar. Então, a acompanhei até a biblioteca.

* * *

Assuntos bobos, uma conversa que não durasse mais do que alguns minutos. Assim se resumiu nosso caminho até a biblioteca. Ficamos em silencio por alguns instante, parece incrível, mas nunca me sinto incomodado quando estou em silencio com ela.

- Bem, esta entregue. – sorri para ela.

Ficamos um tempo nos encarando, em frente às grandes portas da biblioteca. Nenhuma palavra, só o som das nossas respirações e nossas trocas de olhares. Bem, só até reparar em um pequeno raminho de planta que estava se formando sobre nós.

- Acho que eles devem ter uma coisa conosco. – falei meio debochado.

- Eles quem? – ela perguntou e depois acompanhou meu olhar.

Hermione ficou encarando aquele visgo e eu apenas pensando em como eles conseguiam surgir nas ocasiões mais pertinentes... Ai foi que me lembrei que estamos em uma escola mágica. Nem tudo tem explicação... Pelo menos não tudo.

Encaramos aquela planta até a morena me perguntar o que deveríamos fazer. Estava bem óbvio! Eu sei que não sou o melhor aluno de Hogwarts ou coisa parecida, mas que eu sei que se não houver um beijo entre as pessoas que estão sob o visgo... Ele não vai parar de aparecer nos locais até que o beijo ocorra.

- Mas se sairmos, eles vão fica aparecendo sempre, até nos beijarmos. – ela tentou argumentar.

- Não falei para sairmos. – não sei o que foi que me deu, mas quando baixei meu olhar para aqueles lábios rosados. Não me contive! Tinha que sentir aquele gosto doce mais uma vez.

E assim o fiz. Sem esperar por nenhuma resposta de Hermione, colei meus lábios ao dele. Quando nossos lábios estavam juntos, pude sentir que a morena se assustara, mas foi se entregando ao beijo.

Não estava satisfeito só com um simples tocar de lábios, queria mais, queria sentir seu gosto. Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo e fui aceito. Não era a primeira vez lhe explorava a boca, mas ainda me senti surpreendido ao perceber como aquilo era bom.

Hermione, um pouco mais relaxada, começou a passear suas mãos pelas minhas costas e cabelos. Sentindo-me livre para fazer o mesmo, puxei o corpo moreno para mais perto do meu e com minha outra mão puxei seu pescoço para perto também.

Em certos momentos gostaria de ser um ser anaeróbico, porque tínhamos que sentir falta de ar justo nos momentos mais inoportunos?

Separamos-nos ofegantes. Hermione estava com a boca inchada, o que me fez ter mais vontade de voltar a beijá-la, mas me contive. A morena estava com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, mas ainda não conseguia ver nada que não fosse convidativo para outro beijo.

Mas foi quando notei aquele olhar surpreso que percebi o que tinha feito. Por Merlin, tomei minha melhor amiga nos braços a força. Nem ao menos perguntei se ela queria ou não aquele beijo. Apenas avencei nela.

- Mi, - tentei me desculpar. – eu... Eu. – o que pareceu ser inútil.

- Shi. – pediu que me calasse. – Sem palavras. – ela me sorriu doce. – Agora tenho que ir, mas nos vemos por ai, ou até o Baile. – ela me abraçou e entrei na biblioteca.

Eu fiquei lá parado, como uma estátua. Não consegui entender muito bem qual foi à reação da morena. Tinha saber o que aquilo significou, mas quando tomei a iniciativa de ir atrás de Hermione, sinto meu corpo ser puxado e bater contra as paredes geladas do corredor.

- Mas o que...? – minha boca foi tampada.

- Quietinho, Harry querido. – como ela ainda tinha coragem de me chamar assim?

- O que quer? – falei quando ela liberou minha boca.

- Nada. – sorriu sínica.

- Certo, e é nessa hora que eu finjo que acredito em você?

- Harry, por que esse mau humor? Sabe, eu vi o que você e a Granger estavam fazendo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O que não deve ter lhe agradado muito, suponho. – respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

- Harryzinho, eu sei que isso é só uma fase. Que logo, logo você vai voltar pra mim. – colocou uma mão sobre meu rosto. – E quando esse momento chegar, vou aceitar suas desculpas. – eu ri quando ela falou isso.

- Quando me desculpar? Acho que você inverteu os papeis, Chang.

- Não venha me dizer que a Granger já ti envenenou contra mim? – olhou-me indignada.

- Não, ela não me envenenou contra você. – soltei-me dos braços dela. – Ao contrario de você, ela sempre me contou a verdade e eu, burro que sou, nunca quis escutar.

- Não, você não a ouvia porque sabia que tudo era mentira!

- Então, aquela cena de você e um garoto da Lufa-lufa aos beijos, foi um delírio meu?

- Eu já falei que a Granger armou pra mim!

Soltei o ar cansando. Meu dia estava ótimo, mas com essa conversa que estava tendo, ele tendia a ficar insuportável.

- Olha aqui, Cho. – falei com as mãos sobre os olhos. – Sendo armação ou não, fico grato de não ter mais nada com você. – ela tentou falar algo, mas não a deixei. – Estou muito mais feliz sem você na vida. Então, não tente estragá-la! – e assim a deixei soltando fogo pelas narinas.

Por Merlin! Como uma pessoa podia ser tão sínica, sonsa? Até que ponto uma pessoa podia chegar? Até que ponto uma pessoa podia chegar a se humilhar para conseguir o que quer?

* * *

Fiquei vagando pelos corredores. Encontrava algumas pessoas, trocava algumas palavras, mas nada que durasse muito. Voltei ao campo de Quadribol para pode trocar de roupa. Quando olhei para o relógio, vi que já estava na hora do almoço. Estava com tantos problemas na cabeça que nem tinha percebido que estava com fome e que as horas estavam passando.

Fui para o Salão Principal, comi com Neville, Rony e Luna.

- Tudo certo par ao jogo amanhã? – Luna perguntou.

- Se o nosso goleiro jogar tão bem quanto vem treinando. Só teremos pontos a favor da grifinoria. – falei.

- Contanto que você pegue o pomo, tudo ficara bem. – Neville falou.

- Ei, não menospreze os outros jogadores. – Rony soltou.

- Não estou, só quero que ganhemos sem grandes complicações.

- Rony, calma. – falei dando pouco caso. – Você sabe que não seriamos nada sem você.

- Isso mesmo, meu amor. – Luna beijou a bochecha do ruivo. – Você é o melhor jogador do time, na minha opinião.

Quando acabei de almoçar na me demorei muito, tinha ainda muitos neurônios para queimar. Então, me levantei e continuei a vagar pelos corredores. Não sabia para onde meus pés estavam me levando, só percebi quando ouvi a mulher gorda perguntar qual era a senha.

Entrei no salão comunal e tomei meu típico lugar em frente à lareira. Fiquei minutos olhando o fogo crepitar e pensando no beijo que eu e Hermione tivemos hoje mais cedo. Nunca senti nada parecido como sinto quando a beijo e o que só me fazia querer ainda mais beijá-la.

Sei que é errado ficar desejando beijos da minha melhor amiga, mas o que posso fazer se meus sentimos, que tanto luto para ficarem adormecidos, me traem nos momentos que mais preciso de autocontrole?

Só em lembrar do gosto, da sensação que aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos me proporcionam... Eu tenho que aprender a me controlar!

Ainda absorto em meus pensamentos não percebo que alguém está se aproximando e quando finalmente noto que é... Bem, tive que trancar tudo que estava solto.

- Oi. – ela me cumprimento.

- Oi.

Ela me perguntou se estava com algum problema, porque estava tão distante. E depois veio com a pergunta mais ridícula do mundo: se tinha desistido de levá-la ao Baile. Tinha três grandes motivos para não ter mudado minha decisão. Primeiro: não me imaginava tendo uma noite feliz ou agradável na companhia de outra garota;

Segundo: se visse Hermione nos braços de outro garoto que se não eu... E o terceiro: Prezava pela minha cabeça, ou seja, se nos trocássemos de pares em cima do Baile, era bem capaz da McGonagall arrancar nossas cabeças. Mas foi assim que respondi a ela.

- Mione, ainda com você pro Baile. Não vai ser por um acidente que você vai ter que encontrar outra companhia. Afinal, onde você vau encontrar um garoto tão bonito, bom dançarino e boa companhia como eu, em tão pouco tempo?

- Como sempre, modesto. – sorrimos. – Ainda bem, por que não estava a fim de ter que contar pra McGonagall que ela teria que encontrar outro casal.

- Ainda bem mesmo.

Com esse assunto morto, continuamos a conversar. Não tínhamos assuntos definidos, apenas falávamos a primeira coisa nos aparecia à cabeça e assim foi se passando as horas. Quando notei, já eram cinco horas.

Nossa, como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos na companhia de quem gostamos...

Hermione se despediu de mim falando que tinha muita coisa para arrumar, que garotas demoravam a ficarem prontas. Mas não se porque levar tantas horas, Hermione era linda do jeito que era. Ela poderia aparecer com seu pijama após horas de sono que, ainda sim, seria a garota mais bela da noite.

Fiquei pela sala comunal até mais ou menos umas seis horas. Todos sabemos que os garotos tem muito menos trabalho para se arrumarem, mas é melhor termos um pouco de tempo extra do que ficar afobado segundos antes da festa.

* * *

Quando subi para o quarto dos alunos do sétimo ano, parecia que um furacão tinha passado por lá. Roupas jogadas por todos os lados, malões abertos, livros e pergaminhos por toda a parte. Quem disse que garotos não ficam aflitos em Bailes também? Rony que o diga.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntei tentando chegar até minha cama.

- Não consigo achar minha roupa de gala. – o ruivo estava desesperado.

- Já olhou debaixo da sua cama? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco. – Você se lembra que quis colocar lá para não ficar louco atrás dele na última hora, né? – passei o olhar pelo quarto. – É, eu acho que não.

O ruivo se abaixou do lado da cama, tirou algumas roupas do caminho. Entrou debaixo da cama, demorou-se alguns segundos lá. Mas quando ele emergiu das pilhas de roupas, estava com um pacote marrom em mãos e um sorriso.

- Não sei o que você faria sem mim.

- Seria muito mais feliz. – falou antes de entrar no banheiro.

Como sabia que Rony iria demorar bastante naquele banheiro, fiz-lhe um favor. Sabia que fazer magia nos corredores da escola era proibido, mas como estava em meu quarto... Peguei minha varinha e com auxilio de alguns feitiços, quarto voltou a parecer um quarto.

Fui até meu malão e de lá tirei meu traje de gala. A única vez que usei um desses foi no Baile de Inverno e ficava torcendo para nunca mais usar, mas sabia que usar uma roupa de pingüim essa noite traria uma recompensa. Pelos menos assim eu pensava.

Quanto tempo uma pessoa normal demora no banho? No máximo trinta minutos, certo? Então acho que a minha teoria sobre a anormalidade de Rony acabou de se firmar. Aquele garoto ficou por quase uma hora dentro daquele banheiro, se não o tivesse o expulsado do banheiro, teria chegado atrasado para o Baile.

- Porque toda essa pressa? – ele me perguntou.

- Não é pressa, é querer continuar com a minha cabeça no lugar. – fechei a porta e só sai dali depois de vinte minutos.

Nunca pensei que um banho pudesse ser tão revigorante. Não estava tenso, mas muito preocupado. Queria que tudo naquela noite desse tudo certo, por dois motivos. Primeiro: não queria dar mais motivos para a McGonagall ficar no meu pé, já basta ser o capitão do time de quadribol. Segundo: tinha que mostrar a Mione que, tentando, podemos ser perfeito um pro outro.

Eu sei, sei! Que coisa gay –brega. – de se falar, mas é nesse sentido que quero dizer. Não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse essa noite, tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Essa noite, mostrarei meus sentimos a minha melhor amiga. Corro o risco de perder sua amizade, mas tenho que me arricar.

Meu banho, ao contraio do de Rony, demorou bem menos. Sai do chuveiro e fui logo me trocar, não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram, só sabia que tinha que estar na sala comunal as 19h30min para receber a Hermione.

Saindo do banheiro já não encontrei mais ninguém. Não tinha a menor idéia de como ou onde os outro – Dino, Simas e Neville. – se arrumaram. Passei os olhos pelo quarto e meus olhares pousaram no relógio. Droga! 19h15min! Sai correndo, desci as escadas em dois degraus. Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal tive a melhor visão de toda minha vida.

Um segundo se tornou minutos e minutos; horas. Lá estava ela com um belíssimo vestido roxo, acentuando suas curvas. Sim, eu andei reparando que Hermione já não era mais aquela menina de 11 anos que conheci.

Meus olhos foram descendo. Tudo nela estava perfeito, perfeitamente harmonioso. Mas quando cheguei à parte debaixo do vestido, uma pontada de ciúmes tomou conta de mim. A saia era um pouco transparente. Não me sentiria confortável sabendo que outros poderiam olhá-la do mesmo modo que eu estava.

Ainda a encarando, notei que aquela transparência era culpa da iluminação. Fiquei um pouco mais aliviado. Mas quando percebi que ela estava se dirigindo a saída, apressei meus passos e agarrei seu braço.

- Onde pensa que vai sozinha? – ela se virou para mim sorrindo.

- Pensei que já tinha descido. – me abraçou. – Vamos, se não McGonagall nos mata. – ela se virou para sairmos, mas fiquei parado lá, segurando seu braço. – Algo de errado? – ela me perguntou; eu neguei. – Então, o que é?

- Você está linda. – olhei naqueles olhos castanhos. – Muito linda, Mione. – ela me sorriu constrangida.

- Obrigada. – Hermione baixou o rosto, eu o levantei pelo queixo.

- Não fique envergonhada. – ela me sorriu mais uma vez. – Agora, vamos. – estendi meu braço, ela o aceitou e saímos.

Não sei se era a imagem, o perfume, a sensação. Mas não conseguia parar de sorrir e ficar olhando Hermione de soslaio. Acho que não estava sendo nem um pouco discreto, pois ela logo perguntou.

- O que foi? – perguntou sorrindo, em troca do meu.

- Nada. – dei de ombros, mas não consegui esconder o sorriso. Ela me deu um leve soco no ombro.

- Nada, sei. – cruzou os braços e me encarou seria. – Vamos, conte-me!

- Como é curiosa. – a abracei. – Só estou feliz por estar acompanhando a garota mais bonita do castelo. – sussurrei no ouvido da morena e pude notar que seus pelos se ergueram.

Ela nada disse. Tomamos nosso caminho e continuamos a caminhar até a entrada do Salão Principal. Era possível ver vários outros casais caminhando ao nosso lado, mas sempre éramos alvo de comentários. Mas poderíamos evitá-los?

Afinal, éramos Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Sinto dizer, mas quem não nos conhecer... Bem, não vive no mundo bruxo. E além deste fato incontestável, eu era o par de Hermione o que só fazia aumentar as histórias sobre estarmos tendo um caso.

- Essas pessoas não são nem um pouco discretas. – ela falou baixinho para mim.

- Nem um pouco. – concordei.

* * *

Em poucos minutos chegamos ao Salão Principal. Uma grande massa de alunos do sétimo ano se encontrava próxima a entrada. Avistamos Rony e Luna ao longe, eles vieram nos cumprimentar. Eu pensando que era apenas isso me assustei quando ele nos avisou que McGonagall estava louca atrás de nos.

Não tinha olhado as horas, mas deveríamos ter chegado em cima da hora. Engraçado como o tempo voou. Eu sei que isso é a coisa mais brega de se dizer, mas quando estamos com uma pessoa que gostamos. – estamos apaixonados. – o tempo parece passar tão mais rápido.

Despedimos-nos de Rony e Luna e fomos atrás da professora. Não precisamos procurar muito, afinal, ela nos encontrou. Deu-nos uma bronca enorme por estarmos cinco! Cinco, minutos atrasados e depois nos mandou ficar por lá e que logo nos colocaria em nossos lugares.

Sem muita demora logo fomos posicionados em nossos lugares. Como eu e Hermione éramos o quarto casal, adivinhem, ficamos no quarto lugar na fila.

- Não sei pra que tanta precisão. É entrarmos em quarto lugar e começarmos a dançar. – soltei.

- Garotos, quem os entendem. – Hermione sorriu. – Harry, pense pelo lado bom. Logo tudo isso vai acabar.

- Ainda não sei qual é o lado bom. – ela me olhou intrigada. – Tenho ótimos motivos para essa ser uma noite especial e estar com você, é o motivo principal.

- Se fosse você diminuiria essas cantadas pra cima de mim, porque vou acabar caindo em suas garras, . – ela sorriu divertida.

Vi-me obrigado a rir também. Não era segredo, não para mim pelo menos, que meus sentimentos por Mione mudaram de amizade para algo maior... Que tenho a ousadia de nomear paixão.

Não conversamos mais até os portões serem abertos. Não tinha como negar, todos estávamos apreensivos. Se errássemos algo, todos estariam vendo. Além do fato da McGonagall tornar nossas cabeças em seus novos enfeites de parede.

Bem, respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca, ficava falando para mim mesmo durante o percurso até a pista de dança. A cada passo, podia sentir minha barriga dar voltas e voltas. Só me senti assim uma vez na vida: no Baile de Inverno.

Quando chegamos aos nossos lugares, senti minha mão ser apertada. Baixei a vista e vi uma mão fina e pequena, agarrada a minha. Voltei meu olhar para a dona da mão e vejo o quão nervosa ela está. Como estávamos um de frente para o outro, encostei minha testa a dela.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu nervosa. – Afinal, somo Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

Senti um flash de luz nos atingir. Passei os olhos pelos rostos no salão e encontrei a de Cowling escondido atrás de seu fiel câmera. Sorri. Depois pegaria aquela foto, guardar para a prosperidade. Então a música começou.

Passamos tantas horas treinando e ensaiando que, quando aquela valsa acabou, pareceu ser segundos. Com o final da dança, todos aplaudiram e os dançarinos, se assim posso me referir a mim e aos outros alunos, saíram.

* * *

Encontramos-nos com Ron e Luna; fomos em busca de uma mesa. Todos no sentíamos aliviados com o fim dos ensaios e da cobrança insana da McGonagall. O casal ficou pouco tempo conosco, pois logo voltaram à pista de dança e Hermione não se demorou muito a me arrastar até lá também.

Não sei por quanto tempo ou por quantas musicas dançamos. Só sei que quando voltamos à mesa, estava cansado e meus pés; acabados. Aparentemente Hermione estava tão cansada quanto eu, mas quando a morena fez menção de se levantar para pegar uma bebida, a impedi e fui em seu lugar.

Pelo caminho esbarrei com alguns amigos. Neville, como sempre, estava dançando a todo vapor. Dino e Simas estavam dando em cima das gêmeas da Lufa-lufa, esses dois estão sempre juntos, até mesmo em suas conquistas. De longe vi Rony e Luna em uma cena bem intima... É pelo visto muitos iam se dar bem naquela noite.

Cheguei à mesa dos comes e bebes e esbarrei em Cowling, melhor, ele se jogou em cima de mim.

- Oi Harry! – falou sorridente.

- Oi. – não queria ser grosseiro, mas não estava com muita paciência. Contudo, ele tinha algo que queria, ou seja, me esforcei para ser agradável. – Cowling, você não teria uma foto minha com a Mione, teria?

- Como você sabe?

- Bem, o flash da sua câmera não é um dos mais discretos. – dei de ombros. – Então, você tem a foto?

- Sim, tenho sim. Você quer?

- Seria ótimo.

- Se você puder esperar uns dez minutos, posso te entregar ainda hoje. – ele me olhou esperançoso. – Você esperaria?

- Dez minutos? – ele assentiu. – Tudo bem, me encontre em frente à entrada do Salão Principal. – o garoto concordou e saiu correndo.

Como ainda tinha que pegar uma bebida para Mione, voltei à mesa e enchi um copo para Hermione.

Peguei a bebida e fui até a entrada. Esperava que, pelo menos, alguns minutos tivessem passado. Foi isso que pensei quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Pena que não era o Cowling.

- O que você quer? – falei com pouca paciência.

- Nossa, Harry. – ela pegou o copo da minha mão. – Não precisava se dar ao trabalho.

- Não me dei. – sorri seco. – Isso era pra Mione.

- Mione isso, Mione aquilo. – virou o copo todo de uma vez. – Já sabemos disso. Vamos, eu sei que ela é só um capricho seu. Pode me contar.

- Não sei quantos copos de whisky de fogo você já tomou ou quantas cervejas amanteigadas, mas isso não é um capricho meu. – tentei voltar para dentro do Salão, mas ela me puxou.

- Harry, Harry, eu sei que você ainda me quer. – sussurrou bem próxima ao meu rosto. – Eu sei que posso te dar muito mais do que ela.

- Cho, não acha que bebeu um pouco de mais, não? Você nunca me deu nada além de um belo arranjo na testa.

- Mais uma vez essa história? Você sabe que é tudo mentira da sua Mionizinha. – ela falou o nome de Hermione com nojo.

- Ah, claro! Porque, é óbvio, que uma pessoa pode meter seu língua dentro da sua garganta contra sua vontade. – bate em minha testa. – Como sou burro, não é? – tentei afastá-la de mim, mas ela me jogou para a parede, pressionando seu corpo ao meu.

- Está vendo? Esta começando a recobrar a razão. – nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distancia. – Agora vou te mostrar como uma língua pode entrar em sua garganta sem que você queira.

E sem me dar tempo de soltar uma resposta, ela começou a me beijar. Sua língua não perdeu tempo, logo começou a querer dentro da minha boca. Tentava de todo o jeito solta-la de mim, mas ela parecia ter muito mais força do que aparentava.

Quando finalmente consegui me soltar dela, ouvi um choro, um suspiro triste. Volto meu olhar para aquele som e me depara com uma Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela falou algo sobre nos deixar à vontade. Como assim à vontade? E sem me dar uma chance de tentar lhe perguntar, a morena se virou e saiu a passos rápidos dali.

- Viu? Ela é só uma menininha. – como ela ainda tinha coragem de falar algo? – Eu sou uma mulher. – tentei me beijar novamente, mas dessa vez a joguei para o outro lado.

- Não, você não é uma mulher. Você é apenas uma menina boba, egoísta, que não aceita levar um não como resposta. – eu assumi um tom de voz de total desprezo. – E entenda de uma vez por todas: Eu não te amo, não te quero. Posso até um dia ter desejado, mas hoje não, não mais. – e sai de lá.

* * *

Sai por aqueles corredores atrás de Hermione. Precisava lhe explicar o que aconteceu, que nada que ela pensava era verdade. Por Merlin, o que será que ela deve ter pensado? Que eu tive uma recaída? Mais uma vez sinto alguém me cutucar no ombro.

- Você não desiste mesmo, hein? – falei sem paciência e quando me virei vi um Cowling assustado.

- O que foi?

- Nada, pensei ser outra pessoa. Desculpe-me. – passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Tudo certo. – ele sorriu fraco. – Er... ´Tá aqui a sua foto. – ele me estendeu a foto.

- Nossa, obrigado. Com tanta coisa na cabeça nem mais me lembrava disso. – peguei da mão do garoto. – Quanto tenho que lhe pagar?

- Nada, não faço isso pra ser pago. Amanhã vou trabalhar nas outras fotos e se tiver mais alguma de vocês, vai quer? – respondi que sim. – Ótimo, depois eu ti procuro. – o garoto se virou.

- Er... Cowling, você não viu a Mione por ai, viu? – perguntei antes que ele fosse embora.

- Vi sim, ela foi pro lago, eu acho. – colocou a mão debaixo do queixo tentando se lembrar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela enxugando lagrimas dos olhos quando a vi.

- Não, nada. – sorri fraco. – Obrigado Cowling, a gente se vê por ai. – agradeci e sai em direção ao lago.

Quanto mais passos dava mais distante o lago parecia estar. Merlin, quantos mais passos teria que dar para chegar aquele bendito lago? Bem, me resposta foi respondida quando vi a imagem da lua refletida na'gua.

Chegando mais perto do lago, vi uma silueta sentada. Aparentemente com a cabeça baixa. Fui me aproximando, tomando o cuidado de não ser percebido; não queria assustá-la. Parei a uma distancia considerável dela, não queria para a foto de mais cedo.

Minha testa colada a dela. Falei algo a ela e um sorriso fraco abre em seus lábios. Segundos após começamos a dançar. Respirei fundo, aquele momento parecia ser tão distante. Guardei a foto dentro do meu palito. Aproximei-me mais dele e pude ouvi-la.

- Uma boa maneira de terminar a noite, não? – falou em voz alta.

Vi lagrimas caindo de seus olhos. Só em saber que tinha causado isso, me fazia ter vontade de me jogar no topo da torre de astronomia. Apesar da culpa não ser inteiramente minha...

- Depende, você acha que acabou?

* * *

**N/A: **Er... Não foi um dos melhores, mas saiu... Odeio quando isso acontece .-.

Pra quem esperava ter mais uma pessoa pra ter um triangulo, sorry... Não gosto muito de triangulos... Sem contar que a Fic não é drama, então...

Fiquem na paz e deixem reviews (:

Explicações - nessa fic quero deixar os personagens mais normais, sabe? Sem todo aquele drama, mas ainda tendo um tiquinho (?) Apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem como acho que deveriam (:


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo sem betagem...

* * *

Ótimo! O que faltava para minha noite se tornar um verdadeiro fiasco era ele me ver chorando. Vocês ai de cima devem estar adorando isso aqui, não? A melhor amiga estúpida que acha que seu amigo gosta dela e quebra a cara... Bem tipico, não?

- Então Mione, você acha que a noite já acabou? – ele falou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não, a noite ainda não acabou. – olhei para a lua. – A lua ainda 'tá no céu. – ele riu.

- É verdade.

Ficamos em silencio após isso. Não sei o que ele deve ter ficado pensando, mas eu fiquei lá, remoendo aquela cena que presenciei minutos atrás. Acho que sou um pouco masoquista. Como uma pessoa pode ficar revivendo algo que lhe magoou tanto?

- Acho que te devo uma explicação. – ele falou depois de um tempo.

- Não, não me deve. – ele me encarou. – Não sou sua namorada ou algo do tipo para você me dar satisfações. – mesmo sabendo ser verdade... Machucou.

- Você é minha melhor amiga. A pessoa quem mais confio! – ele pegou minhas mãos. – A pessoa que sempre irei confiar e que é meu par nessa noite. É claro que lhe devo explicações. – um sorriso fraco se formou em meus lábios. Aquilo era um conforto.

- Tudo bem. – enxuguei minhas lagrimas. – Sou toda ouvidos.

E então ele começou a relatar o que aconteceu. Falou que quando tinha ido pegar um ponche para mim, ele se encontrou com Colling e pediu uma foto que ele tirou de nos dois.

- Como assim uma foto de nos dois? – perguntei assustada. Pensando qual momento ele tinha registrado.

- Se lembra quando você estava extremamente nervosa e eu falei que tudo ia dar certo? – minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Só em me lembrar da mínima distancia que estávamos... – 'Tá aqui a foto. – ele tirou a foto de dentro do smoking e estendeu para mim.

- O Colling tem um olho. – comentei admirando a foto. – Melhor escondermos isso.

- Porque?

- Alguém pode achar que estamos tendo um caso. – sorri fraca.

- Mione, - ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos. – toda Hogwarts já acha isso. – tive que concordar com ele.

- Tudo bem. – falei finalmente. – Mas eu vou ficar com ela. – peguei e guardei a foto dentro da minha bolsa.

- Mas fui eu quem teve a idéia de pegar a foto. – reclamou.

- Esta me negando uma foto? – olhei estupefata para ele; ele riu. – Depois te dou uma copia, carinho.

- Você não perde uma, não é? – perguntei por quê. – Te chamei de carinho apenas uma vez, e foi nessa noite, e você se lembra.

- Fazer o que. – dei de ombros. – Mas vamos voltar ao que estávamos conversando. Ainda quero saber o porquê da língua da Chang estava em sua garganta.

Eu já o tinha perdoado, mas queria saber mesmo assim. Sabia que podia me magoar, mas tinha que saber... E quem sabe o pé na bunda que Harry deu na Chang não me faça dar umas risadas?

Ele falou que depois que conversou com Cowling , foi até a entrada do Salão e foi lá que a Chang apareceu. Ela chegou se jogando em cima dele e quando ele menos esperou ela o estava beijando.

- E o resto você já sabe. – seus ombros murcharam. – Se você quiser algum tempo...

- Não, não quero um tempo.

- Mione, se você quiser um tempo tudo bem. – falou se levantando.

- Harry, não quero um tempo. – puxei seu braço, forçando-o a sentar-se. – Quantas vezes já não vi a Chang se insinuando pra cima de você?

- Mas dessa vez você reagiu diferente. – ele baixou o rosto.

- Dessa vez ela conseguiu um beijo. – ele concordou. – Mas, o mais importante, quem saiu ganhando fui eu.

- Como assim?

- Ela levou um pé na bunda e esta sem par. E eu tenho um belo par para o resto da noite. – encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Ficamos assim por um tempo. Um sentido a respiração do outro, encarando o reflexo da lua no lago. Não sei por que fiquei tão magoada. Acho que quando a gente acaba gostando de alguém, não pensamos direito.

Como pude pensar que Harry tinha me trocado pela Chang? Tive que sorrir com essa. Coração apaixonado é, realmente, bobo.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou quando sorri.

- Estou rindo de mim mesma. – ele me olhou intrigado. – Estou rindo porque pensei que você tinha me trocado pela sem sal da Chang.

- Depois eu quem sou o modesto.

- Você não teria coragem de me trocar pela Chang. – deu um soco em seu ombro. – Ainda mais depois de me ter prometido passar a noite comigo. – voltei a repousar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Odeio acabar com sua felicidade, mas... – o encarei. – O Baile termina a meia-noite e faltam apenas quinze minutos.

- Quinze minutos? – ele assentiu. – Só espero que a minha noite não termine como a da Cinderela.

- É só ter certeza que sua sandália esta bem presa em seus pés. – sorri. – Você quer entrar pra aproveitar o final do Baile? – virou-se para mim.

- Não. Mas quero ter o direito da minha última dança. – ele me olhou intrigado. – Não precisamos de música. – estendi minha mão e ele a pegou.

- Acho que você bebeu alguma coisa. – ele comentou risonho. – Ficaremos parecendo dois loucos dançando sem musica.

Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e eu lacei seu pescoço. Começamos a nos mexer de um lado para o outro. A melodia que tinha em mente era uma bem calma. Com o passar do tempo nossos movimentos ficaram mais lentos e me deixei repousar minha cabeça no ombro do moreno.

- Um minuto. – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido. – O sapato esta em seu pé?

Paramos de dançar e eu olhei para baixo.

- Não sei, o vestido cobre meus pés. – ergui um pouco a saia e vi que ainda estava calçada. – Tudo no lugar. – sorri.

- Trinta segundos. Algum pedido em especial? – neguei com a cabeça. – Certeza?- ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Absoluta. – sorri e voltamos a dançar.

E mais uma vez descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Harry. Os momentos daquela noite passaram em minha cabeça. Nossa, quem diria que eu passaria de garota feliz para garota triste e terminaria como garota realizada?

- Cinco. – ele começou a contar.

- Quatro. – sorri.

- Três. – nos encaramos.

- Dois.

- E um. – sussurrei ainda o encarando.

Não sei como explicar, mas naquele momento nossos rostos foram se aproximando como se fossem imãs. Fechei meus olhos a centímetros do rosto do moreno. Fiquei esperando pelo contado de nossos lábios, o que não tardou a acontecer.

Aquele beijo tinha algo em particular. O beijo era calmo e cálido, sem urgência. Aos poucos fomos aprofundando-o. A cada toque de nossas línguas, sentia um choque em meu corpo. As mãos de Harry não mais estavam em minha cintura, uma estava em minhas costas e a outra em meu pescoço, aproximando-me ainda mais dele.

A cada movimento das mãos do moreno sentia arder as partes tocadas. Cravei minhas mãos nos cabelos pretos, puxando-o para mais perto. O beijo foi perdendo intensidade e Harry soltou minha boca.

Seus lábios agora estavam ocupados em distribuir beijos em meu pescoço e rosto. A cada beijo, sentia minha pele arder. Ele foi até minha orelha e a mordiscou. Foi refazendo o caminho até meus lábios. Deu-me um leve beijo e mordiscou-me lá também. Eu soltava gemidos de prazer.

Ele parou de me beijar, agora era a minha vez de fazê-lo provar do próprio remédio. Beijando seu queixo, senti a sua barba por fazer. Passei a beijar-lhe no pescoço e inalando aquele cheiro que tanto me atormentava.

Do pescoço passei a sua orelha. Sorri quando consegui arrancar alguns gemidos do moreno. Mordisquei levemente a orelha de Harry e lá parei.

- Que horas são? – sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti seus pelos arrepiarem.

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – falou quando voltei a encará-lo.

Ficamos lá, em pé. Harry com as mãos em minha cintura e eu, com a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Não tinha noção de tempo. Só sabia que queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas pena que na história da Cinderela, o Baile acaba a meia-noite.

- Temos que voltar para o castelo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu sei, mas não quero. – ele riu.

Nos separamos. Harry segurou meu rosto e me beijou levemente. Colou sua testa a minha.

- Carinho, - não pude deixar de sorrir. – temos que voltar.

- Por quê? – encarei aqueles olhos verdes.

- Porque amanhã tenho um jogo de quadribol e podemos ser pegos. – ele riu da minha cara de inconformada. – Anime-se, amanhã é domingo. Teremos o dia todo de folga. – beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Agora vamos. – afastou-se de mim e me ofereceu sua mão.

Olhei relutante para ele, mas acabei cedendo. Caminhos em silencio até chegarmos à torre. Quando chegamos ao quadro da mulher gorda, a encontramos completamente bêbada.

- Não foram só vocês que se divertiram hoje. – ela comentou quando estávamos passando pelo buraco.

Caminhamos lentamente pelo Salão. Ele estava vazio, acho que os alunos já deveriam ter ido dormir. O toque de recolher em Hogwarts é bem rigoroso. Paramos quando chegamos ao pé das escadas que levavam até o dormitório feminino.

- Bem, acho que é aqui que nos separamos. – falei.

- Boa noite, então. – ele falou e soltou minhas mãos.

Rolei meus olhos. Nossa, às vezes, se queremos algo bem feito, faça você mesmo. Chamei seu nome, ele se virou e eu lhe tasquei um beijo.

O beijo não teve a mesma intensidade que o anterior, mas me proporcionou as mesmas sensações. Frio na barriga, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, minhas mãos ficaram frias... Mas tudo valera apenas.

- Agora, sim. Boa noite. – sussurrei e subi as escadas.

Quando não mais estava ao alcance dos olhos do moreno, encostei-me a parede e escorreguei até o chão. Um sorriso bobo brotou em meus lábios. Nossa, quem diria que eu teria um final de Baile melhor do que o da Cinderela?

Levei minha mão até meus lábios, ainda podia sentir o gosto e o toque dos lábios de Harry. Merlin, Cisa, Morgana... Desculpem-me pelas inúmeras vezes que briguei com vocês! Só tenho a agradecer.

Se passado alguns minutos, levantei-me e fui até meu quarto, para ter uma boa noite de sono. Bem, era isso que eu queria. Mas assim que entrei no dormitório das meninas do sétimo ano, sou jogada na cama e atacada por milhares de perguntas. Como pude esquecer de Lilá e de Parvarti?

- Esta no devendo dois galeões! – Parvarti cantarolou.

- Como assim?

- Não se faça de boba, Hermione. – Lilá falou. – Você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando. – ela me olhou divertida.

- Não, não sei. – tentei disfarçar um sorriso.

- Mione, você não sabe mentir. Logo se vê pela sua tentativa fracassada de esconder um sorriso. – Parvarti se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Tudo bem. – murchei os ombros. – Mas como ficaram sabendo?

- A questão não é como e sim onde. – Parvarti apontou para uma das janelas do nosso quarto.

- É uma das poucas vezes que fico grata por termos ficado com esse quarto. – Lilá me levou até a janela. – Uma bela imagem, não?

Quando vi qual era a imagem que se podia ver através da janela gelei. Dentre tantos quartos e janelas, o meu quarto tinha que ter uma janela que dava pro lago? Logo o meu quarto? Não, Merlin, Merlin... Vocês adoram fazer isso, né?

- Não se preocupe, seu segredo esta bem guardado conosco. – Parvarti falou. – Agora... Você esta nos devendo dois galeões. – ela estendeu a mão.

Acordei do transe.

- Não mesmo. – elas me olharam intrigadas. – Nos beijamos depois da meia-noite, depois que o Baile acabou. – sorri vitoriosa.

- Como podemos acreditar em você? – Lila me encarou.

- Oras, se você me viram, significa que você duas chegaram aqui ou a meia-noite ou depois. – adoro sair ganhando. – Então, são vocês quem me devem dois galeões. – estendi minha mão.

- Não podemos acreditar em você e nem você em nós. – Parvarti falou finalmente. – O que acha de esquecermos essa aposta? O importante é que a Mione aqui, ganhou um belo de um beijo. – piscou o olho para mim; eu corei.

Concordamos e entramos em um acordo. Quando fui ao banheiro me limpar para poder dormir, elas não deixaram, não até eu contar como tudo aconteceu... E eu pensando que a primeira pessoa que eu contaria isso seria para a Gina. Falando nela... Onde será que ela está? Depois descubro isso.

Enfim, tive que contar tudo para aquelas duas. Claro que escondi o fato da Chang ter beijado o Harry e o meu choro. Ninguém além de nós dois precisava saber. Tudo bem, Ginny, Rony e Luna ficariam sabendo, mas só eles... É, talvez meus pais e a Sra. e o ... Certo, só as pessoas que são importantes para mim e para Harry.

- E foi assim. – fiquei aliviada por finalmente ter acabado.

- Harry Potter é um doce. – Parvarti falou sonhadora.

- Melhor você segura-lo, Hermione. Porque alguém pode querer tomá-lo. – Lila declarou; joguei um travesseiro nela. – Ei, ele não faz meu tipo!

- Quem faz seu tipo, Lila? – perguntei.

- Homens mais velhos. – ela falou. – E quem faz o seu tipo Parvarti?

- Prefiro os loiros. – agora elas se viraram para mim. – E quem faz seu tipo Mionezinha?

- E precisa perguntar. – Lila soltou. – É claro que ela prefere os morenos de olhos verdes e cujas iniciais sejam H e P. – não tive como não ficar vermelha. – Que fofa! Gosta mesmo dele, não? – assenti.

- Vocês estão juntos, namorados? – Parvarti me olhou esperançosa.

- Calma, nos beijamos hoje à noite. Não tenho pressa, sei que temos algo. – soltou um suspiro apaixonado. – Sei que estou apaixonada por ele e posso sentir que ele sente o mesmo ou similar. – fui atingida por uma chuva de travesseiros.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversas sobre namoro e relacionamentos, Parvarti e Lila foram dormir e fui liberada para poder tomar um banho. Entrei no banheiro e deixei a água quente cair sobre meu corpo, relaxando um pouco.

Antes de me deitar, guardei meu vestido com o maior cuidado possível. Depois tirei a foto que Colling tirou de mim e Harry e fiquei admirando os dois.

- Quem sabe vocês não são mágicos? – soltei e fui me deitar com um sorriso no rosto, mau via a hora de chegar amanhã.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte o medo me tomou, medo de que tudo que aconteceu não passasse de um devaneio. O melhor de todos, diga-se de passagem. Mas quando vi o meu vestido e um foto comigo e Harry... Bem, não tive duvidas.

Levantei-me preguiçosamente da cama. Estava tão feliz que queria passar o dia lá, mas me lembrei do jogo contra a Corvinal. Não perderia por nada. Não perderia a chance de poder esfregar na cara da Chang que ela perdeu.

Corri para o banheiro em silencio, não queria ter que acordar Parvarti e Lila e ter de esperar horas para poder usá-lo. Fiz minha higiene pessoal e vesti minha camisa da Grifinória, olhei-me no espelho.

- Nada pode estragar o dia de hoje. – falei para meu reflexo.

Sai sorridente da torre. O numero de alunos que tomaram o partido da Grifinória era grande. 'Tá, não tão grande, pois os da Sonserina e Corvinal torciam pelo mesmo time, Corvinal. Mas os da Lufa-lufa foram para o lado do leão! E até alguns alunos da Corvinal viraram a casaca... Luna que o diga.

Entrando no Salão Principal, levei um susto. Ainda estava com a imagem nevada do Salão, mas quando vi aquelas quatro mesas cheias de alunos... Voltei à realidade. Passei lentamente pelas mesas. Não sei por que, apenas me deu vontade de guardar aquele momento.

Olhando para a direita pude ver os alunos do time da Corvinal, passei meu olhar até cruzar com o dela. Nossa, como me senti feliz quando a Cho me lançou seu olhar mortal. Só em saber que ela teve que se rebaixar tanto e não conseguir nada... Uma realização! Sim, Hermione Jane Granger é vingativa.

Quando já não dava mais para sustentar o olhar, voltei a olhar para frente. Fui caminhando até chegar perto de um grupo de alunos vestidos de vermelho, o time de quadribol da Grifinoria. Ginny e Rony me receberam com sorriso e Luna com algum tipo de conselho como deixar de babar a noite... É, tenho amigos normais.

Gina nem me deu tempo de me sentar, foi logo se levantando e me obrigando a contar tudo sobre a noite passada. Claro que iria contar a ela tudo que aconteceu, afinal, a ruiva foi uma das responsáveis, mas não precisava ser tão cedo.

- Vamos, Hermione Jane! Conte-me tudo. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Bem,... Er...Foi...Er... – não estava me vendo, mas tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho como o seu uniforme.

- Er...Foi...Er...Bem. – rolou os olhos. – Vamos! Conte-me! – me chacoalhou.

Eu ia contar, juro que ia! Mas quando senti um par de braços envolver minha cintura e um beijo em meu pescoço... Bem, como alguém ainda podia manter o foco após isso?

- Bom dia, carinho. – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido e depois depositou um beijo lá.

- Bom dia. – respondi fraquinho com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ginny ficou apenas nos encarando.

- Acho que já sei. – ela piscou para mim. – Vou indo... 'Tô sobrando aqui. – despediu-se e voltou à mesa.

Sabia que todos os olhares, grande parte, estavam direcionados para nos. Mas não me contive, estava tão feliz que não me importava com o que as pessoas podiam fazer ou pensar. O que importava era que estava feliz!

- Saudades? – perguntei quando ele me rodou para ficarmos frente a frente.

- Muitas. – falou próximo aos meus lábios.

Sei que falei que não importava com o que as pessoas falassem ou pensassem sobre estarmos tão próximos, mas nunca falei que não me preocupava com o que eles fossem falar sobre nos ver aos beijos.

- O que foi, carinho?- ele perguntou risonho quando viu que minha cara estava completamente vermelha e que estava desviando meu rosto do dele. A despeito disso... Acho tão lindo quando ele me chama de carinho!

- Nada. – minha voz saiu fina, ou seja, ele sabia que estava mentido.

- Mesmo? – levantou suas grossas sobrancelhas e me encarou. – Porque não é o que sua voz aparenta. – baixei minha cabeça em sinal de desistência. – Nossa, o que foi que te aconteceu? – ergueu meu rosto e sorriu.

- É só que... – meus olhos passaram pelo Salão e vi rostos e mais rostos nos encarando. – 'Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente. – falei baixinho.

Harry passou seus olhos verdes pelo Salão, tirando suas próprias conclusões, acho. Mas quando voltou a me encarar, ele não deve ter pensado o mesmo que eu. Já que estava com um sorriso maroto.

- O pessoal da Sonserina não esta nos encarando e nem um grupo da Corvinal lá no fundo. É errado generalizar. – tentou me repreender, mas dei um soco em seu ombro.

- Muito engraçado, Potter. – me desvencilhei dos seus braços; ele segurou meus braços.

- Ei, não vou fazer nada que não queria. – falou carinhoso. – Tudo em seu tempo, certo? – assenti. – Ótimo. – sorrimos. – Agora, você já comeu?

- Não, estou faminta.

- Pena que não vou poder lhe fazer companhia. Os times já estão de saída. – acho que ele notou meu olhar tristonho. – Mas antes do jogo começar, dê uma passada no vestiário da Grifinoria. – ele piscou para mim e saiu em direção aos portões do Salão.

Sentei-me ao lado de Luna. Ela era uma das poucas alunas da Corvinal que estavam torcendo pela Grifinoria... E quando perguntávamos o porquê disso, ela nos respondia que ia muito mais com a cara do leão da Grifinoria.

- Bom dia, Mi. – ela me cumprimentou sorridente.

- Bom dia, Luna. – sorri de volta e comecei a encher meu prato.

- Pelo visto não fui à única que tive uma noite feliz ontem. – falou acompanhando meus movimentos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – tentei desmentir.

- Bem, não preciso da ajuda dos Banglus pra saber que você e o não são mais amigos. – nossa, nunca pensei que Luna pudesse aprender os olhares de Ginny... É, o que a convivência não faz.

- Tão obvio assim?

- Só não viu quem não quis. – minhas bochechas arderam. – Anime-se! Finalmente fez a vontade de todos. – sorriu tentando me animar.

- Pena que com sorte caminha lado a lado com azar. – falei cabisbaixa comendo meu café.

- Como assim?

- Posso até estar com Harry, mas as perseguições são ainda piores. – sorri.

- Mione, você é uma garota linda e inteligente demais para se importar com essas garotinhas com hormônios a flor da pele. – Luna sempre tinha um bom adjetivo. – Você sabe que o Harry esta com você porque você não é apenas mais uma.

- Eu sei. – murchei os ombros. – Sei de tudo isso. Acho que ainda não caiu a ficha de que atravessamos quilômetros à linha da amizade. – sorri fraco.

- Falando nisso... Como vocês estão? Fica? Namorados...

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – dei de ombros. – Acho que quando tudo acalmar vai conversar. – Luna notou o meu nervosismo.

- Calma, você já sabe o vai dar. – pegou em minhas mãos; eu assenti. – Agora coma logo, porque quero pegar um bom lugar na arquibancada.

Engolido meu café da manhã, fomos até o campo de quadribol. Nossa, às vezes, me esquecia dessa festa toda que os alunos faziam quando tínhamos um jogo. Não sei, porque, talvez por ser da Grifinoria, mas sempre acho que nos jogos da minha casa, o pessoal 'tá mais animado.

Fomos arrastadas por uma onda de alunos eufóricos até a entrada. Depois de um tempo achamos um bom lugar. Falei a Luna para guardar meu lugar que logo voltaria. Ela me perguntou o que iria fazer, mas como estava um barulho infernal, fingi que não ouvi e comecei a descer as arquibancadas.

Caminhei meio as cegas até o vestiário da Grifinoria, mas acabei por chegar lá. Uma caminhada sofrida, mas bem sucedida. Antes de entrar, tentei ouvir o que se passava lá dentro; não consegui ouvir nada. Coloquei minha cabeça para dentro e vi Harry dando aquele típico discurso incentivador.

- Bem, esse é nosso penúltimo jogo do ano, ou seja, temos que ganhar para podermos chegar ao ultimo jogo folgados. – todos do time concordaram animados. – E, sempre é bom ganhar, certo? – mais gritos de concordância.

- Ainda mais quando temos a Chang como adversária. – Ginny soltou.

- Não vamos trazer magoas pessoais para o campo, Gina. – Harry a advertiu.

- Fale isso praquela japa louca, então. – todos riram com o novo apelido.

O moreno falou mais algumas palavras e depois liberou o time. Alguns foram para os fundos do campo e outros voltaram para os "banheiros" para terminarem de se arrumar. E, ao final, sobrou apenas o Potter e a minha cabeça.

- Vai entrar ou não? – perguntou me encarando.

- Acho que vou entrar. – sorri e coloquei todo o meu corpo para dentro. – Ótimo discurso.

- Falei apenas o que tinha o que falar, não quero dar uma de Olívio. – deu de ombros.

O assunto morreu e ficamos nos encarando. Eu só fui até lá porque ele me falou que tinha algo para me mostrar ou falar. Mas Harry não fazia nada, apenas ficava lá, me encarando... Será que sempre tenho que tomar a iniciativa?

- E então... – ele me olhou assustado por quebrar o silencio. - O que você tem a me falar?

- Não pensei que você seria tão direta, Mi. – coçou a nuca. – Bem, eu quero falar sobre ontem à noite. – olhou para o chão.

- Eu também quero, mas não acho que agora seja a melhor hora. Logo terá que subir na vassoura e pegar aquele pomo.

- O pomo pode esperar. – nossa, pro moreno trocar o quadribol por isso... Deve ser algo importante. – Mi, não sei bem como te falar isso. – ele tomou um ar serio. – Mas sei que é o certo a se fazer.

- Olha só, acho que podemos esperar até o final do jogo... – eu queria fugir daquilo, não queria me machucar! Mas ele me interrompeu com um beijo. Golpe baixo!

- Não. Não posso esperar até final do jogo, carinho. – "carinho"? Outro golpe baixo. – Se esperar mais um pouco; vou explodir. – ele segurou minhas mãos e depois as beijou. – Mi, estou apaixonado por você. – ele falou me olhando tão profundamente com aqueles olhos que quase me afoguei num mar verde.

Tudo bem, não foi um "eu te amo", mas foi bem melhor do que eu pensava! Estava me corroendo de medo, medo de que ele tenha percebido o tamanho do erro que cometeu em ter me beijado, mas... Ele está apaixonado por mim! Por mim!

- Não sei se é amor o que sinto, porque nunca senti isso por ninguém e é tudo muito novo. – ele continuou a me encarar. – Mas só tenho certeza de uma coisa: eu quero você. – o olhei assustada. – Não desse jeito, pelo menos não agora. Mas quero poder te beijar, te abraçar e saber que você é minha e somente minha, sem sentir culpa ou remorso – nessa hora já estava com os olhos marejados.

Não consegui falar nada, fiquei lá, parada que nem uma tonta. Ele acabou de se declarar para mim e eu fico parada! Que coragem Hermione Jane, que coragem. Comecei a ouvir o barulho dos outros jogadores se aproximando. Era agora ou nunca. Não tinha forças, ou palavras, para falar. Então, a melhor saída seria... beijá-lo.

Harry estava tão preocupado com o que eu ia responder que quando colei meus lábios ao dele, o moreno ficou em choque. Demorou alguns segundos para ele perceber o que se passava e se entregar ao beijo.

Não sei se foi pelas lagrimas, pelo momento ou pela declaração, mas... Aquele beijo tinha algo de diferente. O gosto da boca de Harry, os movimentos de nossas mãos, a urgência do beijo. Tudo parecia ser tão... Certo.

Não nos demoramos muito no beijo. Afinal, ele tinha que pegar um pomo. Quando estávamos nos beijando o barulho das torcidas sumiu, mas quando nos separamos, o barulho da torcida não era mais o único.

Todo o time da Grifinoria assobiou e bateu palmas quando nos viu juntos. Minha reação? Fiquei completamente vermelha, mas quando notei que todos estavam felizes com o que acontecera fiquei mais calma.

Dino e Simas lamentaram o fato de não estar mais disponível. Ginny falou que já sabia, então não ficara surpresa. Mas a pessoa com quem mais me preocupava com a reação era Rony. Ele, por outro lado, parecia bem calmo, melhor, estava sorridente.

- Cara, ainda bem que você tomou juízo e fez a coisa certa. – o ruivo falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro do moreno. – Estava começando a achar que você tinha mudado de time. – não precisa ser um gênio para entender o que ele quis dizer com isso.

Após algumas parabenizações, os jogadores foram chamados ao campo. Todos saíram deixando Harry e eu para trás. Ainda bem que ainda existia um pouco de bom senso nas pessoas.

- Boa sorte. – sussurrei.

- Com meu amuleto da sorte tão perto de mim, não tenho como não ter. – beijou-me levemente. – Até mais carinho.

- Ei, só mais uma coisa. – ele virou-se para mim. – Acabe com a Chang. – ele sorriu e passou pelas cortinas que davam ao campo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior para, tentar, impedir um riso. Voltei para meu lugar ao lado de Luna completamente alheia ao que acontecia ao meu redor. Só voltei ao mundo quando a loira me chamou e me chacoalhou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- Harry e eu estamos juntos. – falei sorridente e Luna me retribuiu com um maior ainda.

Quem estava ganhando? Quantos pontos Grifinoria tinha feito? Não tenho a menor idéia. Estava entretida demais falando para Luna sobre o acontecimento de minutos atrás e, depois, olhando para um certo moreno, para prestar atenção ao placar.

* * *

N/A: Hehehe...

Bem double post ;D

Não sei quando vou poder postar de novo, então fiquem esperando porque 2011 vai ser "O" ano pra mim!

Beijinhos e até (:

Continuando a fazer propagando da minha outra fic - Fina linha.

R&R!


End file.
